Flight 81 Alaska
by WhyNotSparkle
Summary: Bella is secertly in love with Edward. Will they come together or will the unexpected plane crash bring them to one another. Will anyone survive Alaska? How will their families get out of this terrible situation?
1. Chapter 1

Flight 81 Alaska

Chapter 1

"Every year Dad! Do we have to go to Alaska every summer? Why can't we go to Hawaii instead?"

It's Christmas break we are stuffed in my parents small house for the holidays.

"Yeah Charlie, Lets go some where warm this year." My mom is trying to sway my stubborn father.

Of course he has Emmett on his side. "No way we do this every year. It's a tradition" Emmett whined.

Yes, every year when school is out my dad, the police chief of the good town of Forks, Washington, takes two weeks off so he can have quality time with his family. More like quality time with a cold beer and a fishing pole. This year is no different. We usually start planning the trip when we kids come home from college on winter break.

My brother and I attend Washington University . I'm a sophomore and he is a senior. We rent a little two bedroom apartment together. Who's idea that was it I don't know but, sometimes living with him makes me want to jump out the second story window.

Emmett is a..well was a bit of a ladies' man. My first year living with him I felt like I lived in the perfume department at Macy's with a revolving door. Luck was with me the summer before sophomore year when he met Rosalie. She changed him completely and now he's not such of a pain to live with.

"We are going to Homer, Alaska and that's it." There's the finally word I've been waiting for. Of course there is not changing Charlie Swans mind.

"Fine Dad I will go only because Emmett will be starting his new job at Cullen Building and Co. and this might be our last family vacation all together for awhile." sigh, bring on the frost bitten toes and smelly cabins.

We finalized all the details of the trip before dinner. At the beginning of July we will be leaving form Seattle airport on our way to Homer, Alaska. Hiking, fishing, kayaking , and whale watching are just some of the things we have planned. Mom and I are excited about Homer it's a bit of a hippie town. We will be checking out all the local artists. Anchorage is only about a 5 hour ride on a bus from Homer. So if we wanted to get away from fish smelling boys it wouldn't be a problem.

I believe we talked about taking a small cruise on the boat Discovery. It is docked off of Witter, Alaska and it cruises through Prince William Sound. We also will be seeing Mt. Redoubt an active volcano, which makes me nervous.

One thing I'm excited about seeing is Kayaking Cascade Falls. I've seen some pictures and it looks so beautiful, almost like it materialized out of the trees.

Of course the boys will be doing lots of fishing and Emmett wants to try and find some gold in the old gold mines. Dork. He also said something about bringing home a twenty leg star fish. Good luck with that one big brother.

"Hey mom, where's Nessie?" Nessie is my little sister she is a senior at Forks High and my complete opposite. She is graceful, tall, and athletic. And me well let's just say I'm none of those. I'm lucky to walk to class everyday without getting a concussion .

"Oh honey she's at Jessica's. They had some project for history they were suppose to do this winter break. She of course waited until last minute to finish it up." Mom yelled from the kitchen.

Well that's one thing I'm at least better at then my little semi-perfect sister. I got the brains and she got the bronze.

Emmett and I enjoyed dinner with our parents and eventually Nessie one more time before we had to drive back to Seattle in the morning. Classes will be starting up soon and I have to work on Monday at the coffee shop.

Mondays are usually the busiest day of the week at Coco Beans the coffee shop I work part time at. It's not too far from the University so it makes it easy to head to class after work or vice versa. I started here about a year ago. My parents aren't well-endowed which means I had to work my butt off in high school to get a scholarship, so I work here for some sort of income. I needed the extra money for books and what not. Emmett got a full ride….all he had to do was play football. He works at Cullen Building and Co. sorting mail and running errands. He is hoping to get a position with them after school. He has always wanted to be an architect.

Myself I've always been a book worm. I'm hoping to one day to get my Ph.D. in Literature. I'm already half way done with my first book. Which is a secret.

"Bella!" A high pitched yell hit my ears as soon as I entered the coffee shop.

"Bella, I've missed you." Alice my over energized best friend came running up to me.

I gave her a little hug while watching everyone in the shop turn to look at us.

"Hi, Alice. How are you? I've missed you too." I started to pull her to the back so I can get ready to work while chatting.

She started bouncing on the balls of her feet while talking with her hand waving in the air. "Oh, I'm fine. We went to The Rockies. We have a cabin there. Edward was a pain. I got the best snow boots and my dad bought us new A.T.V.'s for Christmas. I wish you could have come, maybe next year." I just kept nodding my head listening to her go on about this cute boy Connor at the snow lodge and how they had so much fun together.

Alice was cut short of her story about how Connor taught her how to snowboard when Wayne the manager came in yelling at us to get out there and do our jobs. We agreed to meet up after work for some dinner so we can catch up.

I loved going home to see my sister, Charlie and Elizabeth but being here in Seattle makes me feel free and alive. I've never been happier. I was happy to see my friends again.

Work was busy with college students trying to get their fix of caffeine for the day. A couple of my friends came in around one. They were also attending school here. Angela was genius when it came to math and her boyfriend Ben was no different. They were a match made in mathematics .

I walked over to their table to say a quick hello and get their orders. "Hi Ang, how are you?"

"Oh, Bella we are great. Actually more then great." She brought her hand out for me to see. There was a small princess cut diamond ring on her left hand. I gasp.

"You, you're engaged?" I pulled her out of her set to give her a hug then did the same with Ben.

"Yeah, Ben asked me on New Year's Eve." She went on to tell me the whole story how Ben rented a fancy hotel on the top floor. He had dinner waiting and they ate and when it came time for midnight to strike he walked her out to the balcony to watch the fireworks. When they started to go off all around Seattle he bent down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. When she was done telling me all about it she had misty eyes. I couldn't help but be happy for them.

I took their orders to them and we said are goodbyes and promises of doing lunch.

Although I was happy for them it made me think of how pitiful my love life is. They are so young but already found their soul mates and look at me, I haven't even had a boyfriend since Mike my senior year of high school. That did not turn out good. Let just leave it at that.

My shift was about to end along with Alice's. She came up to me while I was wiping down a table.

"Hey Bella, My mom called and asked if we would want to come over there for dinner tonight. She said she misses you and would love a chance to catch up." She gave me the biggest pleading smile she could manage.

I haven't been to Esme and Carlisle's house if a few months and it would be nice to go for a visit. Ever since Alice and I become friends freshman year her parents have almost been my sergeant parents in Seattle.

"Sure Alice we can go over there tonight, I miss them too." I just hope her extremely handsome brother wasn't going to be there. I've had a crush on Edward for just as long as I've known Alice. He was a senior like Emmett.

I still remember the first time we met. It was the first week at school and Alice and I became instant friends. She wanted to introduce me to her parents. We walked into the house and I froze. I heard the most beautiful music. I turned to look where it was coming from and my mouth dropped open. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. His fingers were gliding along the keys with such grace. In the back of my mind I knew someone was talking to me but, I couldn't for the life of me look away from this amazing masterpiece. The music stopped and he spun around on the bench, we locked eyes for a fraction of a second before I realized Alice was yelling my name.

"Bella! Bella!" I finally turned around to come face to face with Alice's parents. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen and every night since. Of course he doesn't even know my name, I think. I'm too big of a chicken to talk to him so I just admire from afar.

After signing out Alice and I walked down to her car. A yellow Suzuki Swift. Alice has a bit of a problem with speed. It scares me to death to ride with her but, her family's home is a bit hard to find. I think her whole family has a speeding issue. They all have sporty cars. I believe Edward as an Audi R8. Which he looks absolutely yummy in I must say!

After driving for a few minutes and Alice changing the radio station every two seconds she finally started up the conversation. "I'm glad you're coming over B. I want to show you my painting I picked up on vacation, it's amazing. The artist lives in California and he just starting out. But he is wonderful. He goes by J.W." She told me all about the painting and how she came a crossed it. By the time she was done we were pulling up to her house, I'm using house loosely it's more of a mansion.

I got a little nervous walking up to the door. Praying Edward wasn't home. In some ways I wished he would be just so I can look at him but, I didn't want to feel awkward and weird with him being so close but so far away.

Alice called out when we hit the entry way. "Mom, Dad, we're here." Esme came through the kitchen with a towel over her shoulder.

"Bella! It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you could make it tonight." Esme gave me a gentle hug before leading us to the kitchen.

"So am I Esme. It smells so wonderful in here, can I help with anything?" I loved to cook and I don't get to do very often with Emmett being with Rose most of the time and it's no fun to cook for one.

"No way dear, you sit down and relax. How was your break?" She asked while going back to work.

"It was fine, thank you. I just hung around with my parents, brother and sister. Nothing big." Unfortunately the most entertaining thing to do in Forks is run and splash in water puddles. I'm not 6 anymore so that leaves me bored out of my mind when I'm home.

"I bet your mother was so happy to see you and you brother. How is Emmett?" Emmett and Edward became friends about a month ago when Esme invited us over for Thanksgiving. That was interesting. I couldn't eat because I was too worried about my face turning into a tomato every time I looked at Edward. Emmett would embarrass me every time he would notice I was blushing. I couldn't come out and tell him I'm blushing because I can't stop picturing Edward pushing me up against the piano and having his way with me.

We continued to talk about our winter breaks and the upcoming semester. Alice drug me up to her room to show me the oh so amazing art work. It really was great and quite different from her other collections but some reason it fit so well in her room. I wonder where I could find some more of his pieces. Maybe I could surprise her with another painting for her birthday in a couple of months.

I couldn't help but look around me wondering where Edward was. I finally had to ask Alice on our way back to the dining room for dinner. "Alice, where is your brother?"

She shrugged her shoulders before saying "Oh, he's around here somewhere." I almost lost my footing on the stairs before catching myself on the railing. He is here in the house, at the same time as me! Maybe he will stay in his room and I will be gone before he comes out.

Just when I was getting a little hope. Esme yelled up to Alice. "Alice, go tell your brother dinner is ready, please dear." Okay calm down Bella he doesn't even acknowledge you so no need to worry. He can't tell by just looking at you that you're secretly in love with him and want him to be the father of you babies.

"Sure mom. Bella, why don't you go down to the dining room and I'll be right back." I agreed. I was trying to go slow on the stairs so I wouldn't fall on my face. I made my way to the table. Esme had everything put out already. It looked like a mini version of Thanksgiving.

"Esme you out did yourself. Thank you for inviting me over." She smiled and told me that it's no problem and they love having me.

"Bella!" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see Carlisle walking up to me with a big smile on his face. He was an extremely handsome man. Some of Alice's friends have huge crashes on him. Maybe me a little. He also owns the company my brother hopes to land his dream job at.

"How are you honey?" He gave me a small hug before making his way to the head of the table.

"I'm great Carlisle. Thank you. How are you?" I took my seat on the right of the table.

"Oh, just fine dear, thanks for asking. So how is my future star architect? I haven't seen him in awhile. Is he still working down in the mail room?"

"Yeah, he is. He is really excited about starting his new position next fall."

"Well I think he will do just fine." He told me about some project he will be working on and how he looks forward to teaching him the ropes.

Alice and Esme came through opposite doors before making their way to the table. I wonder where Edward is. Just when I thought maybe he wasn't coming down he walked through the door. Looking every bit of dreamy as ever. He seemed a little guarded and conflicted about something. I wonder what's bothering him. I felt the need to get up and run my fingers through his smooth bronze hair and ask him what's wrong. Instead I took a sip of my coke.

I looked over at Alice and she smirked at me then looked at Edward. What was that? Could she tell I was ogling her brother? I will have to be more careful. I don't want Alice to say anything to him.

There is no chance for him to feel the same about me. I'm so plain and boring. He is so sexy and handsome. Yeah, yeah I know those mean about the same but what can I say he is perfect. Every girl in Seattle would be with him if he gave them a chance. I'm not sure if he has ever given anyone of them a chance. For as long as I've known him I've never once seen him with a girl. I asked Alice about it one night while we were studying at the library. She told me he just prefers to be alone and one day he will find the right girl.

Edward took his seat across from me. I couldn't look up. I was too nervous. If Alice seems to know what is going on, I bet he knows too. Ugh. So embarrassing.

He surprised me when his velvety voice spoke to me. "Hello, Bella." OMG! OMG! Don't panic but Edward Cullen just said your name. What I wouldn't give to hear him say it again. Oh wait he said hello I better say something or I will look like an idiot.

"Hello Edward." I gave him a small smile before looking over at Esme. She had a sweet smile on her lips and a hint of excitement in her eyes. Strange.

"Okay since we are all here dig in before it gets cold." We started to pass around the food and the Cullen started in on some light conversations about their day and work.

"Hey Bella, some girls and I our going to that new lounge this Friday you should come with us!" Alice has been trying to get me to loosen up and enjoy college life since the beginning of this year. Her idea of having fun is dancing all night and meeting good looking guys. My idea of fun if curling up with a good book and a warm blanket.

"I don't know Alice." She was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I'm a sucker for those damn eyes. You usually don't say no to Alice. She could throw one hell of a fit if she doesn't get her way.

Carlisle look concerned "Now Alice you know I don't like you going to those clubs. You're not old enough yet." Alice turned her best pout on him

"Dad, it's for the college kids, everyone above 18 is aloud. The over 21 crowd has to wear bracelets. So don't worry I won't be drinking." Alice pleaded until her dad agreed she can go as long as I come along.

"Sure Alice I'll go with you. Why not? Sounds like fun" Let's see how long I can count until a shopping trip is brought up. 1..2...3...

"YAY! We'll have to go find you a new dress to wear and of course new shoes." and there it is. Yay me, shopping with Alice is an all day event. Maybe I will actually have some fun. Class doesn't start until next week and maybe I will find a cute guy to distract me form Edward and all his glory.

I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me. He seemed bothered by something. Maybe a little hurt? He is always so mysterious. I can't figure out who he is on the inside. But I was hoping one day to crack the Sexward code.

After dinner Alice and I helped clean up and she took me back to my car at the coffee shop. We agreed to meet up on Wednesday to go shopping and then Friday I would be coming over early to get ready to go out with her and the girls.

Not sure what I was in for but I did know one thing for sure. Wednesday was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Bells, you in there?" Emmett came through the door yelling. I was in the middle of making some lasagna. We try to have dinner together at least once a week. I wanted to make Emmett's favorite. He was of course late.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where have you been Em? Dinner will be done in 5 minutes and you were suppose to bring home some French bread." I swear he is late more times then Michelle off of 19 Kids and Counting.

"I know, sorry, I was hanging out with Edward. We went to hit a few balls at the batting cages." Okay I'm not mad anymore because he just gave me my new fantasy for the night. Edward all sweaty with a bat in his hand, slamming the baseball as hard as he can.

"Earth to Bella!" Emmett was waving his hands in front of my face. Ugh note to self don't fantasize about Edward in front of your big brother.

"Oh, that's alright. Did you pick up the bread?" I already knew that answer he was empty handed but, I wanted him to feel a little bad. He should learn to be on time.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry sis, I totally forgot. Do you what me to run out and get some." He was looking at the floor like he was a 3 year old who just got caught stealing cookies.

"No, Em that's alright we could just butter some bread. Will you grab the salad out of the frig while I get the lasagna out. I grabbed the rest of the food and the drinks before sitting down at the table.

"So how is Rose?" Rosalie and I didn't really get along very well at the beginning. She is a little to…what's the word cold. I didn't like how she talked to people. She seemed to not like me very much either. After a few months I started to see how much they cared for each other and she started to soften. Now I love her to death, I couldn't ask for a better women for my big lovable brother.

"She's good." Emmett so gracefully said while digging into dinner. "She's pretty busy. Her dad gave her a position at his firm." He always get this sparkle in his eyes when he talks about Rose, it's sweet. She is extremely smart. She graduated high school early and went on to college. From there she went to University of Washington School of Law and now she is going to be working with her father at one of the best law firms in Washington.

"Wow! That's great!" We talked about Rose for awhile longer. He asked me how my shopping trip went with Alice yesterday. I told him how lucky he was for being male. I didn't get home until 9:00 last night and we left at 10 in the morning. I never knew there were that many stores in Seattle. After trying on about 200 dresses I finally, well she finally found my perfect dress. Then we had to go to a dozen other stores to find shoes and a bag. I don't know why it's so important to have a matching bag but, of course Alice just gave me a dirty look when I asked her. I was so worn out from shopping all day I crashed in bed with my clothes and shoes still on. I will not be shopping with that hobbit again for a very long time.

I looked over at Emmett and noticed his protective big brother face was on. "Bella, make sure you guys are safe on Friday. I know you're an adult but I still worry about my little sis, I just want to make sure you guys are careful. Some guys were talking about the new lounge Eclipse you guys are going to, I guess there are some pretty rowdy people that go there sometimes. Just promise you will call if anything happens." He had a pleading look on his face. I sighed

"Of course Emmett we'll be safe and yes I will call you if anything goes wrong. You don't have to worry about me. You and Dad taught me well when it comes to self defense." Dad use to teach a self defense class when I was little and he made sure to teach us what we needed to know about protecting our self's. In Forks the only thing you need protecting form is rain drop's the size of a Volkswagen but, her in the "Big city" my dad calls it, you never know when it will come in handy.

The next morning I had to be at work at 6 a.m. Did I mention I'm not a morning person. I loaded up my Kia Soul with tonight's necessities. I loved my car! It was black and pretty. My parents gave this to me the night I graduated high school. Since they didn't have to pay for our college tuitions they bought us cars. Emmett has a red Jeep Wrangler.

After working a few hours I got a break. I was sitting at one of the tables in the back reading Pride and Prejudice someone tapped me on the back. I looked over and seen a very attractive man standing next to me. "Yes?" I asked.

"Your Bella right?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. "I'm in your British literature class. I'm Alec." He brought his hand out for me to shake it. I don't remember seeing him in my class but, I could be extremely unobservant when I'm in class. I'm to focused on the lecture.

"I'm sorry I don't remember seeing you in class." I told him before standing up.

"That's alright I usually sit in the back. I can't stand being near Lauren and her ass kissing." He gave me smile. I had to laugh at that. Lauren is a pain. She has her nose stuck up Professor Masons butt! I guess she thinks if she sucks up enough then he will pass her. Lord know she can't do it on her own. If it wasn't for her family having tons of money she wouldn't of been accepted.

"I can understand that. I try to block her out. It's a wonder why he puts up with her." I was feeling quite at ease with Alec. Usually I'm all red and nervous.

"Well I just want to come and say Hi. So Hi." I giggled. Wait, What I giggled I don't giggle. Well there's a first for everything. He was smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was going to hang out with some friends tonight. Would you want to come along?" he asked with a hopefully smile.

Was I getting asked out on a date? Me? I don't really know this guy but, I guess that's what dating is for to get to know someone. Oh wait I can't go out with him tonight I'm going to Eclipse with Alice. That's just great the first date I get asked out on in two years and I have to say no.

"I'm sorry Alec but I promised to go out with my friend Alice tonight. She would kill me if I canceled and I'm not playing she would literally kill me." He laughed

"That's alright. Maybe some other time? How about I get your number and I could call you sometime?" I guess that would be alright. We exchange numbers and said our goodbyes before I had to finish up my shift.

I left work around two and made my way to Alice's house. I just pray Edward wont be there. Alice came out of the house to meet me bouncing around like a jack rabbit.

"Bella, I so glad you finally got here. We don't have much time to get ready." She started pulling me to her room.

"Alice we aren't even going until 9:00, we have plenty of time." it's not like I'm getting ready for prom or something.

"Oh B. how little do you know. It takes along time to look perfect and with the way your nails look we might not get there until ten now." Ugh damn Tinkerbelle.

After getting every part of me plucked, painted, and smooth. We mad are way down stairs for some pizza Esme order us before her and Carlisle went out for the night. We grabbed our plates and drinks and made our way to the entertainment room. The Cullen's had a massive T.V. and huge selection of movies. We decide to watch a few minutes of The Hangover and eat before getting dressed and heading out. After watching it for a few minutes I started to think of Alec.

"Hey Alice do know an Alec um I think he said Sanders? I guess he is in one of my classes but, I've never seen him."

"Yeah, he's cute. We have French 103, why?" She gave me a little smirk and started wiggling around on her knees.

"Well he sort of came up to me while I was on a break at work. He asked if I wanted to hangout tonight." I couldn't look up I was embarrassed, why I don't know.

"Beeellllaaa, what did you tell him? You should of told him to meet you tonight."

"Well I told him I was going with you tonight. What was I suppose to say? Hey I'm going with my over zealous friend Alice but you can tag along too? Wait! He did say he was hanging out with his friends tonight and asked if I want to join so I guess I could of told him to meet me there." Crap! Why can't I do anything right when it came to guys.

"Why don't you call him right now and ask him to meet you?" She was stilling wiggling around. I wanted to ask her if she crabs or something but thought better of it.

"I don't know Alice. I just met him tonight, wouldn't that be a little soon to call?" I hope she says yes because I don't think I have the guts to call a guy. Let alone ask him if he want to came hang out at a club with me and my friends.

"No way!" She yelled then run off only to return a few minutes later with my cell phone. I really don't want to do this. She was pushing the phone into my hands while shaking her head up and down. Ugh.

I scanned through the numbers taking my time, Alice cleared her throat knowing what I was doing. I pushed call. "Alice what I'm I supp….." I didn't get a chance to finish because Alec picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, hi Alec, this is Bella." I sound like such a dork. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight." Even though you told me already…you idiot Bella.

"Oh, Hi Bella, I'm glad you called. I'm just hanging out with some of my friends." The phone went silent, it was uncomfortable. He finally spoke up again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm still going to the lounge tonight but, I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come hangout with us?" Why did I feel like I was in Jr. high again and Ang dared me to call Eric Lancaster and ask him to go with us to Rollerama.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Let me talk it over with the guys and we will see you there later." After we hang up Alice basically jumped on top of me.

"Bella I'm so proud of you. Now we'll have to make sure you look extra hot tonight." with that we headed back up to her room to finish getting ready. Maybe it will be worth all the unnecessary pain Alice has put me through tonight.

We decide to take her car tonight and if it got to late I would just stay over her place and go home in the morning. Just thinking about staying there in the same house as Edward made me wont to melt. Maybe just maybe I could wear just a shirt and panties to bed then get up in the middle of the night and accidentally stumble in to his room. "_Oops Edward I'm sorry I touched your manhood I thought I was in Alice's room._" Who I'm I kidding I don't have the guts to try anything like that.

We parked the car and made our way to the club. I was freezing! Alice thinks you have to sacrifice warmth to look good. She put me in a short Black and Blue Bottom Banded Short Dress with a belt and black heels. It's not what I normally would wear but I figured why not? I never dress up and I think I actually looked cute. Freezing but cute. Alice looked fabulous as usually. She was in a Heathered Bandage one-shoulder silk dress. It was soft gray and she paired it with black pumps. That girl could pull off a potato sack and still look drop dead gorgeous .

We made our way through Eclipse. I couldn't spot Alec anywhere. Alice found our friends in the back. Katie, Maggie, and Maria are students at the University too. Three very cute girls. Maggie is around my height with long red hair and a killer smile. Katie is around six foot and looks like she stepped out of a Vogue magazine. Maria has dark brown hair and curves that make you want to cry. I could already see the guys staring at them through out the club. I always felt like the ugly duckling out the group. I'm just average.

"Hey girls!" Alice said cheerfully while walking up to their table. We said our hellos and order drinks when the waitress came up to the table. After chatting for awhile we decided it was time to dance.

_Single Ladies _came on as soon as we got to the floor. Of course all the girls here knew every move to the song, I tried my best to keep up. After dancing for a few more songs Maggie and I went up the bar to order some more drinks.

"So Bella, Alice tells me your meeting someone here?" She asked while waiting. I like Maggie she was easy to talk to. We have a lot in common, we both are from small towns. Her father is actually the Chief of the fire department in a little town not to far from Reno. Susanville, CA.

"Yeah. He's in one of my classes, we meet today while I was at work." I went on to tell her all about it. The bartender gave us our drinks and we made are way back to the table. I was about to sit down when some one lightly touched my arm. I turned to see Alec smiling down at me. I didn't notice before how tall he is. He is actually pretty handsome.

"Hey Bella! You wanna dance?" I nodded my head and lead him to the dance floor. I could here my girls saying "go Bella" in the background. Awkward enough _Enrique Iglesias' _song _I like it _came on. We started laughing and dancing with the beat. He's a great dancer. I didn't want to get to close but, it just felt right. We ended up pressed together, one of his hands were rubbing my arm very gently while we moved our bodies together. My hands ended up on his shoulder, while his left leg was in-between my thighs. We move together perfectly until the song ended.

"You're a great dancer Bella" Alec said, moving us off the dance floor. I of course blushed. I never acted like that but, I felt free and why can't I have a little fun?

"Thanks Alec, you're a nice dancer too." I giggled. Don't ask me why I did but I did. Maybe Alice was right, I should get out and have fun more often. We made our way back to the girls, we were both a little hot form our steamy dance so we opt out on a second round, for now. Our table was now over flowing with people. I'm guessing Alec friends.

Alice had a huge smile on her face and I smiled back. I'm guessing she will want to know what I thought about Alec. I didn't know what to tell her, I've only spoke a few sentence to him since we meet but, he seems like an alright guy and I didn't think of Edward the whole time I was dancing. Now that he popped in my mind I couldn't get the image of him and me dance like that. I might have to revisit that image when I home and not surrounded by tons of people.

"Bella?" a males voice said behind me. "I didn't think I would see you again." I turned to see who was talking to me and froze. Mike Newton. He was my first kiss and my first boyfriend, senior year of high school. I thought I was so lucky when he asked me to prom, only to find out a few months later after dating awhile, he had a bet going with some of the guys on the football team. He thought he would be able to get me in bed but, soon realized that wasn't going to happen he broke up with me and told everyone I was a prude and a lesbian. I loath him!

"Mike!" I wonder what he is doing here. I tried to give him a small smile but it came off looking a little weak. How could I smile at someone who ruined my senior year.

"Hey Bella." he said while making his way to me. I felt the need to back away but stayed still. I didn't want him to mess my night up. "How are you? You look hot!" His eyes run over my body making me shudder.

"Fine Mike. What are you doing here." Alec choose to speak up before Mike.

" You guys know each other?" Alec asked looking at me.

Mike answered for us. "Yeah, we went to school together in Forks. We actually dated awhile." I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't want anyone knowing what a big mistake I made by going out with him. He kept looking at me, his eyes lingering to long on my breast.

"Oh." Is all Alec said.

I had to ask. "How do you guys know each other?" I looked at Alec for the answer.

"He is staying at my apartment. He is friends with my cousin. They came up for a visit from California for a few days." I think he finally noticed the way Mike was looking at me and gave Mike a dirty look. Alice choose that time to come up to us.

"Hey Bella! Did you meet Alec roommates?" She asked while pointing behind her at the other three guys.

"No I haven't." She drug me over to the table and introduced me to the other guys. They all seemed nice but I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mike being so close. I don't think he has changed one bit. He still looks like a complete ass and the way he keep's looking at me in giving me the creeps.

Alec and I talked for awhile and even danced a few more times before I excused myself to find the ladies room. I was walking out of the bathroom when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me against the wall. I looked up startled to find Mike just inched from my face. He smells like a week old beer and rotten pizza.

"So Bella, your not a prude anymore I can tell by the way your acting and dancing with Alec. You look like you could be a lot of fun." He started running his fingers down my arm. I tried to move away from him but he pushed his lower body in to me, pining me painfully to the wall. I looked around but no one was there to help me.

"Mike let me go, now!" I pushed on his chest as hard as I could. He just chuckled.

"Why would I do that? Why don't we get out of here and have some fun?" He leaned forward to try and kiss me and moved my head to the left. "Don't be a bitch Bella, you know you have wanted me since I broke up with your uptight ass. You were so pitiful, always hiding under your hoodie's. Ever one thought you were a loser." He grazed my cheek with his knuckles. Tears started running down my cheeks.

Why doesn't anyone see us. "Mike your drunk, let me go. You don't want to do this." I tried to wiggle my way out from under him but, he pushed even harder. I tried to think back to the self defense steps Charlie taught me but, all I could think of is "Sing" from Mrs. Congeniality. Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. I think I will go with groin first. I managed to get my right knee lose, I brought in up as hard as I could. It smash into his groin, he started cussing at me.

"You fucking bitch!" He was bent over holding him self. He still had one arm holding me against the wall. He finally raised up and I thought he was going to hit me but all the sudden he was flying up against the opposite wall. Alec brought his fist up and hit Mike in the mouth while yelling at him.

"What the hell is your problem. You don't treat a female like that. Don't ever touch her again. You will get your stuff out of my apartment before I get back there or I will put you through a window." He shoved Mike away from us and watched him leave the club. Alec finally turned towards me slowly.

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know where you went so I came back here and seen Mike holding you down." he was next to me running his hands up and down my arms. I couldn't seem to stop panting. "Just breathe. Did he hurt you?" I shook my head no.

"Thank you, Alec. He..he wouldn't let me move." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I want to leave. Can you tell Alice?" He nodded and left me to look for Alice. I hope she will let me sleep at her place tonight I didn't know where Emmett was and I wanted to have someone with me tonight.

Alice came running over to me. "Bella? What happened. Alec said Mike was attacking you." I nodded. "I just want to go Alice, will you take me home or to your place?" She nodded and lead me to get our coats. Alec walked with us to Alice's car. He said he wanted to make sure Mike was gone and not going to bother me again. He was a sweet guy.

"Bella." I turned and looked up at Alec. "Can I call you tomorrow to make sure your alright?" I couldn't really think straight right now so instead of saying random words I nodded and got in the car. Alice and Alec talked for a few minutes before she got in the car.

"Are you alright?" She asked after being on the road for a few minutes. I just stared out the window, not really ready to talk about what happened. I just gave her a little small and continued to watch the trees fly by. We made it to her house about 20 minutes later. I was glad we came here.

After going to her room and changing Alice went to look for some blankets. I still can't wrap my head around what happened. What if Alec didn't come around the corner at that time, would Mike hit me or worse? I knew he wasn't a good guy but, I never thought he would do something like that. I knew I needed to call Emmett and tell him what happened. He's going to freak.

I looked up from the edge of the bed to see Esme leaning against the doorframe. I gave he little small and waved her in. "Oh dear, Alice told me what happened, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" She took hold of my hand and gave me a little squeeze. I squeezed back.

"I don't think I can right now, maybe in the morning. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You are welcome here anytime honey, your like a second daughter to me. I'm ready to listen when you want to talk, okay?" She gave me a hug before leaving. I was still waiting for Alice to come back when the front door slammed and made me fall off the bed.

"Bella!" Oh no Emmett. I took a deep breathe before yelling down to Emmett and telling him I was in Alice's room. He came running in.

"Bella! Are you alright? Lee called me from the club. He said you were attacked by some guy. Then Alice called a few minutes ago. What happened? I will kill the sun of a bitch if he hurt you." He was kneeling down by my feet. He looked scared.

"I'm fine Emmett. It was Mike Newton form Forks."

"What! I'll kill that fucker!" He got up and started pacing.

"Emmett calm down. Alec got there before he could do anything." I told him everything that happened. I didn't notice until I was done that Alice, her parents, and Edward were standing out side of the door. I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at me. I especially didn't want Edward looking at me with such pity.

"Way to go Bella! I'm glad you remember some of the self defense dad taught you." I said "sing" to low for anyone to hear.

"Do you want to come home or would you like to stay here? I'm going to call dad in the morning and see what kind of trouble we could get Newton in. He shouldn't be treating women like that especially my little sister."

"If it's alright I would like to stay with you Alice?" I looked up at her. She had sad look on her face. "I didn't mean to ruin your night Alice."

"What! You didn't ruin my night that asshole who messed with you did. I'm just sorry he cut your night short with Alec and yes I would love for you to stay here." She gave me a hug before sitting next to me.

Emmett's voice startled me. "Wait who's Alec?" He had his hands on his hip. I let out a little giggle . He actually looked like mom. I wouldn't tell him that he would freak out.

Alice spoke up before I could "Oh he's this really cute guy Bella met today at work. They look really good together." She went on to tell them all about Alec. I blushed the whole time. I didn't dare to look up at Edward.

Carlisle spoke up after Alice was done telling everyone about our hot and steamy dance together. I didn't really think it was necessary to tell my brother and her family about that! "I'm glad your alright Sweetheart. Why don't you get some rest and we will see you girls in the morning." He gave us kisses on the cheeks and bid us goodnight.

"Well Bells I'm glad your safe. I want to kill that motherfucker! I hope he goes back to California soon. Edward and I will keep a look out for you just incase." Emmett told us before saying goodnight.

Alice forgot the blanket so she went to see Emmett out and get it. Edward was still in the doorway. He finally spoke up for the first time. "Bella are you really alright?" He sounded so worried. I liked that. He looked like a Greek god standing there. I couldn't help but be a little giddy about staying in the same house as him for one night.

"I'm fine Edward. You don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty tough." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"If you need anything I'm just down the hall. Okay?"

"Thanks. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I hope Mike goes back to California and I never see him again. I don't think I need to worry about him though, I have plenty of people to look after me. Including Edward. I liked the idea of Edward looking after me. Maybe something good will come out of this scary situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next few weeks following the incident at Eclipse flew by. Alec and I have been talking every few days. He asked me out last week, we went to a cute little bistro place. We seem to get along great. I figured if I never have a chance with Edward why not get involved with Alec. He's a great guy, we have a lot of fun together.**

**Alec confirmed Mike went back to Cali and told his cousin not to bring him here again. Alec was very sweet the next day after he stopped Mike. He brought me lunch at the coffee shop, we talked and laughed through my entire lunch. I was really beginning to fall for him but there was something in the back of my mind telling me it just didn't feel right.**

**I was in the middle of writing a paper for one of my classes when Emmett and Rose came in. **

"**Hey Bells, we are headed over to Duggan's to watch the game, wanna go?" Emmett asked **

"**Come relax with us and have few beers. " he gave me a big goofy Emmett smile.**

"**Yeah Bella, come and hang out I haven't seen you in awhile." Rose added**

"**Okay let me go get changed. I will meet you out side." I run up stairs and throw on some skinny jeans, a Seahawks shirt, and my old converse. They were waiting for me in Rose's red BMW.**

"**Hey Mark Can I get a pitcher of Bud Light and some hot wings?" Emmett shouted at the owner. I was actually happy to be hanging out with my brother and Rose tonight, we really haven't had much time to catch up.**

"**So Rose how is the new job?" **

"**It's great. It's a lot of work but I love it." Rose told me all about her co workers and how she enjoyed working with her father. She would light up when talking about her work. It was nice to see. I hope one day when I start my career I will be as happy as she is.**

**Mark brought us cold mugs with our beer. A few minutes later our wings arrived. Emmett asked about Alec and went on to say if he hurts me he will kick his butt. What can I say he is my big brother I would be worried if he didn't threaten every guy that looks at me. After watching the game for a while and 3 pitchers of beer later someone I didn't expect to see walked through the door.**

**Edward.**

"**Edward man about damn time you got here! We just order a pizza and the Seahawks are kicking ass." Emmett said a little to loud. Edward laughed at my buzzed brother before climbing into the stool next to me.**

"**Hi Bella, how are you?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. If I could here his voice every minute of the day I would die a very happy women.**

"**I'm fine. How are you?" I couldn't look at him every time I do I can't seem to not blush. I've always thought I would grow out of blushing when I at least hit high school but, no I'm still waiting for that day! "Where's Alice at tonight?" I haven't heard from her in a few days.**

"**She is off shopping with my mom in New York. They should be getting back tomorrow." He told me.**

**I finally peeked over at him. He had a baseball cap on, an old Nirvana shirt, and holy pants. Absolutely perfect. He turned his head before I had a chance to look away. I felt the heat on my neck. Great Edward Cullen just caught you staring at him. Nice Bella!**

**I heard him chuckle next to me. I looked back up from the table, he was looking at me with an amused expression. "Sor.. sorry I was just looking at your shirt. I didn't take you for a Nirvana fan, maybe Beethoven." Okay maybe he bought that.**

"**Um yeah I like Beethoven but who's not a Kurt Cobain fan?" He gave me a little smile. "Can I assume you are a Brittany Spears fan?" He laughed , I rolled my eyes.**

"**No, I'm not a Brittany fan thank you very much, I'm more of a **_**Kings Of Leon **_**or **_**One Republic **_**kind of girl. I bet I can guess a few songs on you ipod, what do you think?" I asked him. Let's see if he'll play along, I'm rather enjoying are little conversation. I think this is the most I have ever spoke to him in almost 2 years.**

**He motioned for me to continue. Let see if I can peg him. "Let me see." I put my finger on my chin, thinking. "Maybe **_**Cave**_** form **_**Muse, **_**I bet you have a little bit of **_**Augustana, **_**oh wait Clair De lune. Am I right?" I gave him a big smile and he just nodded and smiled right back.**

"**Yeah your right Bella. I knew you were in my room that night you stayed over." I laughed before punching him in the arm. "Owe!" I of course hurt my hand. He gave me a crooked smile…swoon.**

"**Hey you two the pizza has been sitting her for ten minutes, you better get some before Emmett eats it all." Rosalie told us before giving me a little smirk. Did she know I had a crush on this sexy man next to me too? Which by the way smells damn good!**

**Edward and I grabbed some pizza and some more beer. We didn't talk anymore after that. The Seahawks won, everyone cheered. Edward held his hand up for me to high five and when I did my breath caught in my throat. It was the most amazing feeling I have every felt, it was like an electric current running between are hands. I looked up at him, his brows were scrunched together. Did he feel it to? I didn't want to ask him because if he didn't I didn't want to sound like a idiot. **

"**Goodnight Edward." I said **

"**Goodnight Bella. " **

**Emmett came up to us after paying the bill. "Hey Edward would you mind giving Bella a ride? I'm going to stay at Rosie's tonight. It would be easier for you since it's on your way." Emmett asked**

**I looked up at Edward. "No that's alright I can walk or call a cab. You don't have to worry about it. Go with Rose I will see you tomorrow."**

"**No! I will take you I don't mind." Edward said "It's no problem." **

"**Are you sure?" I asked him**

"**Yeah no problem."**

**We said our goodbyes to my brother and Rose before walking to Edwards car. He opened my door, I slid in a little nervous. Being in a closed space with Edward and no one around. I don't know if I can keep my self in the seat and not fly over the stick to taste his lips.**

**Edward went around his side and got in. He made sure the heater was on before pulling on to the street. We rode in silence and more silence. He cleared his throat.**

"**Have you made any plans for spring break. Are you going to go down to Mexico and go wild?" He chuckled**

**I liked the way he was acting tonight. Playful. I smiled.**

"**No, I haven't made any plans but now that you mention it Mexico sounds pretty fun. Maybe I could be in one of those Girls Gone Wild videos." I laughed and looked over his eyes were as big as saucers.**

"**You…you wouldn't, you wouldn't do that would you? He asked. I couldn't help but smile at him. I think I actually made him uncomfortable.**

"**Why not. I'm free to do what ever I wish." I couldn't help but crack up. I'm not the best liar. I would never go to Mexico on spring break. All those girls and guys go down there for is to get drunk and come home with an STD. "No Edward I wouldn't do that. I'm not sure what I will be doing. Maybe go to Forks to see my dad." I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Oh" Is all he said. We finally made it to my apartment.**

"**Thank you for the ride." I went to open the door when I felt his hand on my arm. My stomach flipped.**

"**Do you not have a jacket?" He asked. I must of forgot it on my way out the door earlier. It was actually pretty cold out.**

"**Umm, No! But it's alright I'll only be out in the cold for a few minutes, no big deal." I told him. He was reacting into the backseat and grabbed his jacket. He handed it to me.**

"**Here take this, I don't want you to get cold or sick." **

"**Really Edward it's okay, I don't want you to get cold."**

"**I have a sweater in the trunk. Here I want you to wear it. Please." he gave me a little pout. I took it and slip it on. It smelled soooo good. I don't think he will be getting this back anytime soon. I believe I found my new pillow case.**

"**Thank you and thanks for the ride. I will see you later." I got out of the car and made my way to the apartment. He was waiting until I got inside. As soon as the door was shut, I jumped up and down letting a little squeal come out. I have Edwards jacket, it smelled like heaven.**

**I made my way up to my room for a shower then bed. As soon as I was ready for bed I put his jacket back on. I fell asleep dreaming about laying on a blanket in the middle of a meadow listening to music and having a picnic with Edward.**

**I woke up with a smile on my face. Then my phone rang. It was Alec. **

**Oh Shit Bella! What's wrong with you? You can't go around thinking of another guy when your dating someone. I need to stop fantasizing about Edward Cullen and start thinking about Alec. I should put his jacket in the closet. No more Edward. No more Edward. Keep telling yourself that Bella. No! No more Edward. Focus on Alec.**

**I reached over to the night stand to get my phone. "Hello?"**

"**Hi Bella, Good morning" Alec said in his sweet voice, nothing like the velvety one I dream of. Ugh. Stop Bella focus. Get Edward out of you mind.**

"**Good morning Alec. What are you up to?" He normally doesn't call this early.**

"**I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together?" We could maybe go see a movie and get some lunch? What do you think?"**

**That actually sounds like fun. "Yeah that would be great. How about you pick me up in a hour?"**

"**Perfect. See you then."**

**I flopped backwards on my bed. My hair fell in my face, I blew it out of my eyes. I need to give myself a talk.**

**Okay this is what you are going to do. You will forget about Edward Cullen and you will put some effort into a relationship with Alec Sanders. He is a great guy and deserves your full attention. No more Sexward. I wonder if I'm crazy, laying here yelling at myself. At least its only in my head!**

**I finally got into the shower. I decided to put a little more effort in to my look today. Alice would be pleased. I choose dark denim pants, with a sliver top, a black ruffled cardigan, and black flats with little sliver bow on each toe. I put my hair in a sleek pony tail and a small black flower off to the side. I was finishing up my lips when the door bell rang.**

**Emmett opened the door before I got down stairs. "Bella!" **

"**I'm right here Em." Playfully rubbing me ear from the shouting. I looked up to Alec. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded.**

"**I'll see you later brother." He wasn't paying any attention to me. He was to busy glaring at Alec. Brothers.**

**Alec held the car door open for me. "You look really nice Bella." he said before shutting the door. When he reached his door and got in, I mumble thanks for the compliment.**

**We haven't really gotten to the next step in our relationship so when Alec put his arm behind me in the theatre I was surprised but, happy. We ended up watching the new Alice in Wonderland. I really enjoyed it. Well anything with Johnny Deep in it I enjoy, how can you not..**

**We made our way to a little sushi restaurant close to school. Conversation wasn't a problem between us. We could talk for hours without even noticing.**

**We were discussing which was better Captain Crunch or Honey Combs. I never said it was the most intellectually conversation but I still enjoy having it. "You can't honestly believe little combs are better then the red berries in Captain Crunch." I told him**

"**I believe it! Captain Crunch leaves a nasty filmy taste in your mouth." He argued **

"**Okay Okay" I held up my hands up. "We are just going to agree to disagree." I gave him a little smile. We paid the bill and made our way back to my place.**

"**I had a really nice time today Bella." Alec told me while we walked up to my door. **

"**Me too, Alec. Thanks for the great day." We were at my door, I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to try and kiss me. I actually wanted to kiss him. I would never make the first move.**

**He seemed to be getting closer. "I would love to be able to take you out again. Maybe in a few days?" He kept leaning closer.**

"**That would be great." I was leaning closer.**

**He kissed me with the lightest touch on my lips before pulling away. It didn't seem like enough so I leaned forward and kissed him a little harder. The door flew open at that time. We jumped back from each other. **

**Rose was standing there. Thank god it wasn't Emmett. Wait I'm a grown women I can kiss whom I want and I intend to kiss Alec again. **

"**Bella? What are you guys doing?" She asked.**

"**Hey Rose can you give us a minute?" She smirked at me before shutting the door.**

"**Sorry about that Alec….." I didn't have a chance to say more before Alec wrapped his hand around my neck and brought me forward for another warm kiss. We were breathless when we finally separated.**

"**Have a nice night Bella, I will call you later." He winked at me before walking away.**

**I slumped against the door and fell backwards into Emmett's arms when he swung open the door. Can't anyone give me some privacy.**

"**Bella what took you so long to come in?" He was looking around outside for Alec.**

"**Em I was kissing Alec! Is that okay with you?" I was annoyed.**

"**Ugh Bella I don't want to know about you kissing anyone!" he pushed me up to cover his ears.**

"**Then don't interrupt again. I'm going up to my room to work on some homework." I couldn't help but smile on my way. **

**After doing my school work and having a quick dinner, I got ready for bed. I decide to read for awhile. After about 20 minutes and having to reread the same paragraph five times I tossed the book to the side. I couldn't seem to get Alec out of my head. He was always so sweet and funny. I couldn't wait to kiss him again.**

**Alec and I were seeing each other a couple times a week now. He comes over my place or I go over there on the weekends to hang out. We haven't done anything else besides kissing and maybe a little touching. I just wasn't ready for the next step. **

**I haven't told him I'm a virgin. Was Alec going to be my first? I guess he could be. I've always thought my first would be with someone special maybe someone I loved. Yeah, yeah these days losing your virginity is like ripping off a band aid, you just do it! I didn't want to just do it and I didn't love Alec. Maybe I could in the future but, as of right now he's just my boyfriend and we are enjoying each others company.**

**I was on my way to meet Esme, she was at the bakery waiting for me. We are suppose to choose a cake for Alice's birthday party next week. I wanted to plan a party for her so I knew who to go to for help, her mom. Esme throws amazing parties. We decided the color scheme was going to be black and yellow. Everything was almost ready. I wanted it to be a surprise party but of course Alice being Alice figured out what was going on. **

**She found the invites on Esmes desk. She tells me "I don't know why you try to hide things from me. I see all!" She tapped he forehead before squalling like a pig and thanking me and her mom for her "surprise party".**

**I walked in to the bakery and my mouth started drooling instantly. Yum. I have to admit I'm a bit of a sugar freak. I've had the cavities to prove it. Esme came up and gave me a hug before leading us over to a small table in the corner of the shop.**

"**So how are you and Alec?" Esme asked after sitting down. **

"**Were doing great. He really is a nice guy and I'm really happy when were together." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I looked over at Esme she looked a little sad for a fraction of a second then quickly gave me a reassuring smile. The baker came up to us, I didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong. **

"**Hello ladies. My name is Zander, I will be making your cake." He tells us with a huge smile. I can tell already, he is the perfect person to make Alice an over the top cake. Both are energetic.**

"**Hello! This is Bella and I'm Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you." I love Esme's sweet voice.**

"**Do you have something in mind or would you like to look at some photographs?" He asked**

**I spoke up. "We actually have an idea. Have you ever seen the movie 'Because I Said So…" with Diane Keaton?" I asked Zander**

"**I think so." He says.**

"**Well there was this four layer cake and each layer was a little out of whack. It had big and small polka dots all over it and gum paste flowers. Well we want the layers to be black and white and the polka dots being the same. Yellow flowers placed on it. Do you think you could do something like that?" I hope so. It really is the perfect cake for her, she needs a crazy cake for her crazy self.**

"**I think we could manage that. What about we place a big crystallized letter A on top?" He was looking off into nothing, I assume imagining the cake.**

"**That would be wonderful." Esme said**

**After taste testing and picking out the type of flowers for the cake I followed Esme home. She was so excited to show me what she got Alice for her birthday. Alice was at Coco Bean today so we could be sneaky.**

**I followed Esme through the garage door. She made some turkey wraps and got each of us a glass of wine for lunch. We talked about the party, boys, and school while eating. I really enjoyed her company, she is very easy to talk to. It makes me miss my mom.**

**After cleaning up we headed to her office. She pulled out few things and laid then across her white lounge chair.**

**She pulled out a gorgeous dress. "I ordered this for Alice for the party. It's a Pivette black crepe dress." She told me. It was a ruffled sleeveless wrap dress with pleat detailing and ruched sides. **

"**Wow! It's beautiful and so Alice, she is going to love it."**

**After putting the dress away she should me the shoes and purse. "These are Alexander Mcqueen. I thought they would go perfectly since the soles are yellow. The bags will tie it all together." She said the bag was a vintage Mowie Rock clutch. I just nodded my head like I knew all about fashion and the difference between a clutch and a purse.**

"**She'll love it all Esme. She is going to be happy. Thank you for helping me make this party special. Lord knows I wouldn't been able to do half of this without you." A gave her a hug.**

"**No problem dear. She is my daughter and I love throwing parties. I'm glad she has such a great friend like you." We hugged again before I said goodbye.**

**I called Alec when I got in to the car. **

"**Hey beautiful! What are you up to?" Alec asked after answering the phone.**

"**Oh, just wondering where you were. What are you doing?"**

"**I'm on my way home from the library."**

"**Do want to come over? I could cook dinner?"**

" **Sounds great. I'll be there in 15 minutes."**

**Maybe tonight we could have the sex talk. Maybe just maybe I'll rip the band aid off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miss Swan where would you like the d.j. to set up?"

"Oh, um. You should go ask Esme." I didn't know what to tell people. There were at least 20 people here helping us set up and decorate for the birthday party tonight. I was just walking around in circle at the Cullen house.

"Oops! Sorry." I told one of the florist. I kept bumping into everyone. I thought we would have a little party but, I guess when you ask Esme to help it turns into a production. Everything was coming together beautifully.

The entertainment room was being transformed into a black, white, and yellow dreamland. The big over stuffed chairs were moved out and replaced with two large floral print chaise lounges in black and white along with a white half circle couch with yellow pillows. There were a few tables and chairs adorned with matching pillows. A bar was set up on one end of the room and the D.J. is setting up in the corner.

Esme had a lighting company come in and hang black chandeliers through out the room. The ceiling and walls where draped with white and black fabric. Yellow flowers were placed in just the right places. She is amazing! Alice is going to freak.

Esme came up to me after directing the caterer to the kitchen. "Bella why don't you go up to Alice's room and get ready. The guess should be arriving in about an hour."

"Okay Esme. There isn't anything I can help you with first?" I felt bad not being able to do more.

"Thank you dear but I believe everything is just about done. I just want to make sure all the waiters are here then I'm also going to get ready." She says.

"Okay I'll be down in a few." I tell her before making my way to get cleaned up.

It was a little weird being in Alice's bedroom without her. We got Maggie to take her to the salon to get her hair done and makeup before getting ready at Maggie's. Esme gave Alice her present before she left so she can have then when it was time to get ready. Of course Alice freaked out and jumped up and down for 20 minutes with excitement after opening them.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I wanted to look nice tonight so I pick up a jack check dress with a hint of yellow and red heels. After curling my hair I left it down and put on some makeup. I must say I look hot! I giggled at myself.

I was done fairly quick. I wondered down the hall to the library. I enjoy come in here. Carlisle was a bookworm like myself. I couldn't help but run my fingers across the spines. I picked up an old bible. I felt guilty, I put it back.

For some reason this makes me think of Alec. I feel like I sinned but not really.

The night I called Alec to ask him over for dinner. I planned on taking the next step, well we almost did. Until my brother came home early and ruined our night.

"_I missed you today Bella." Alec says from behind me. I'm at the stove making a stir fry._

"_I missed you to Alec. How was your day?"_

"_Fine. I had a class this morning and went to the library after to study. That's pretty much it. Now I'm here with you." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck. I giggle._

"_That smells really good." he tells me before turning me around to kiss my lips softly._

_I feel the heat in my stomach. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and back up to my lips._

_I give him one last kiss before turning around to finish dinner. After it's done we sit down and eat at the table. I didn't have a big appetite tonight._

_Stop fidgeting Bella. I mentally tell myself. I can't, I'm so nervous. What if I'm not good at it? What if it hurts to much? What if I'm making a mistake? Should we do this tonight?_

_I couldn't seem to find a reason not to. Okay time to rip off the band aid._

_We were in the living room making out and I know I need to stop and let him know I'm a virgin. It's so embarrassing. Will he laugh? No Alec's not like that._

_My shirt goes over my head. His fingers are driving me crazy. I can't stop kissing him. My bra finds my shirt. His shirt comes next. We need to move up stairs._

"_Alec?"_

"_Umm?"_

"_We should go up stairs."_

"_Okay."_

_I grab our stuff and run to the bedroom all the while Alec is kissing my should and running his hands up and down my sides. We made it to my bed. I need to tell him._

_I kiss down his neck to his defined chest. He's hands are working their way towards my pants. _

"_Alec." Just tell him already._

"_Alec we need to stop. I have something to tell you." I had to look away._

_He stops trying to unbutton my pants and turns to look at me. Concerned crosses his face. "What is it Bella? Is this alright?" He motioned between us._

"_Yes is fine, it's great." I blush " I wanted to just let you know, I'm.. I'mavirgin." I mumble_

"_What? I didn't hear you?"_

_Oh God I have to say it again. "I'm a virgin." There I said it. I hope I didn't mess the moment up._

"_Oh!" Is all he said._

_We set there not talking. It seemed like an eternity before he said something._

"_Do you want to stop?" He asked._

"_No I don't want to stop. Do You?" I hope not._

"_We could keep going if that's what you want. I don't want to push you if your not ready." He is so sweet, I wanted him to be my first._

"_No! It's not what a want." I crawled towards him on the bed. Pushing lightly he lays down on the bed. I started kissing him again. Everywhere. Neck, shoulders, lips, face, chest, he's so smooth._

_I don't know what I'm doing. He starts to unbutton my jeans, I do the same to his. We both help each other out of our pants. His hand is so warm moving to my center. With the lightest touch he slides under my panties. One finger gently moves up and down my most sensitive part._

_I couldn't help but let out a small moan. He turns us so he's on top. I pull him down, crush into his lips. My legs wrap around his waist to get some friction. It's the most wonderful filling._

_I start to use my feet to push his boxers down, he helps. My panties our next. _

_Oh shit! I just realized I don't have any protection. "Alec do you have any condoms?"_

"_Yeah I have one in my pants." He reached down and grabs it from his pocket and sets it on the night stand._

_This is really going to happen. I'm not going to be the only college student who is a virgin anymore. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. His finger work there way down again. He pushes one finger in. I gasp. _

_We've done things before this. I'm not a stranger of my own body. I have a few toys. We mess around every once and awhile but, his fingers feel different tonight. Maybe because I know what's coming and my body wants it._

"_You sure"…kiss… "you want to"…kiss…"do this Bella?" Kiss. "We could stop and wait." Alec asked in between kissing my chest and breasts. He lightly nibbles my nipple. _

"_Yes" I say breathless. _

_He adds another finger working them inside me. I feel the familiar knot in my stomach. My body tenses up and explodes around his fingers. I had to catch my breath. Alec reached over to get the condom._

"_Bella?" Someone yell from down stairs. Oh fuck Emmett just came through the door._

"_Are you home?" He shouts. His making his way up the stairs._

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!" I whisper._

_Alec is frozen on top of me. We need to get dress before my brother comes in. I will die if he sees me like this._

"_Alec get off my brothers coming up the stairs!" He's in action now. Throwing on his boxers and pants. He grabs the condom and shoves it into his pocket. I wanted to burst with laughter at his expression. He is terrified. _

_I jump up, grab a shirt and some shorts form my dresser. _

"_Bella you in there?" Emmett asked from the other side of the door. He starts to turn the knob._

"_Yeah Emmett. Just one minute okay! I'll be right out." I yell back at him. I need to calm down before I open the door._

"_Kay. I'm going to jump in the shower. Is that stir fry down there?" He asked_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Emmett I will warm you some up." Now is the perfect time to sneak Alec out. I feel like I'm hiding my boyfriend from my dad. I shouldn't have to do this. I also respect my brother and wouldn't want to put him in an awkward situation. Or myself!_

"_I should go while his in the shower." Alec said. He still looked scared._

_I felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming home."_

_He came over and gave me a gently kiss. "That's alright Bella. Maybe you could come over this weekend and we could try again." He gave me a cocky smile and chuckled._

"_Sure I would like that." I told him before checking the hallway. I gave him a quick kiss before he left. I had to sit down and catch my breath. Well that just went perfect. I'm looking forward to the weekend._

Of course we both have been to busy to get together. Him with his school work and me with Alice's party. Alec is meeting me here tonight, maybe something will happen after the party. I'm more then ready for the next step.

I made my way down stairs. I was on the last step when the door bell rang. I opened the door to find Angela and Ben there.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming." I gave them each a hug.

"No problem. You look hot Bella." Angela tells me. I blush and look down. I don't do compliments well.

"You look great too, Ang. Thanks! I'll show you to the entertainment room. Alice should be here in about 45 minutes. Make your selves comfortable, grab a drink. I think I hear the door bell, be right back."

I made my way back to the front of the house. Esme was answering the door when I came around the corner. She looked beautiful in her olive colored dress. I would say she looked 10 years younger,

"Come in." Esme tells Maria and her date Peter.

"Hey guys!" I greet them at the door. "Just follow the hallway, the party is in the back. Get a drink."

"Thanks Bella. Esme your house is amazing." Maria says.

"Thank you Maria." Esme guides then to the back.

A few more cars pull up as I'm about to shut the door. Some of Alice's friends I haven't meet came up to the porch.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Thank you for coming." I offer my hand. They introduce themselves, I lead them in the right direction. Kate was right behind them. She didn't bring a date.

"Kate you look beautiful!" She always does. I'm a little jealous.

"Thanks Bella. You don't look so bad yourself." I give her a smile and say thanks. I lead her to the back. No one else was coming up so I figured I could get a drink. When I return to the front Edward is coming through the door.

He had on a pair dark wash jeans and a blue button down short. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. I wanted to ask him if he come from a GQ shoot.

He turns around and spots me. He gave me one of his heart stopping crooked smiles. "Hi Bella."

"Hello Edward." I couldn't look in his eyes to long with out blushing. I looked down and played with my dress.

"You look really nice." he tells me.

"Thank you." Still looking at my dress.

"It was really nice of you and my mother to throw a party for my sister. I know she'll love what ever you did." he tells me. Finally I look up. He's just watching me.

"No big deal. I love Alice and I wanted to do something special for her." I know I'm suppose to forget about Edward but, he makes it so hard when he is looking so good and being sweet. Luckily the door saves me from saying something I didn't want to. Like 'Hey Edward, I think your beautiful.' or 'You know I have a boyfriend but I would dump him in a minute to be in the same bed as you.'

Nice Bella! Your such a bitch. Your with Alec. Stop thinking about the sexy creature in front of you. Ugh!

"Um I'll get that." I tell him. "Why don't you go have some fun." Maybe save a dance for me. I wanted to tell him. Okay seriously get a grip.

I opened the door and Alec is facing the drive way. "Alec!" He turns around startled.

"Oh! I didn't hear the door open. Wow Bella you look hot." I blush and he chuckles. He closes the steps in front of us and crashes his lips to mine.

"Gross! Get a room I don't want to see that." A annoyed brother says from behind us. I turn to flip him off and give Alec a quick peek.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming and Rose you look really nice."

"Thanks Bells." I give her a hug. My brother is behind her with his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong Em?"

"What I don't look nice?" Emmett whines.

I can't help but laugh at him. He looks like he is about to fall on the ground kicking and screaming. Which he did quite often when we were kids. "Oh my poor Emmy, I'm sorry. Yes, you look really handsome. I didn't mean to give Rosie so much attention." I crack up laughing along with Rose and Alec.

"Yeah well don't forget about me again." He almost sounded serious. "Nah just kidding I don't need anyone telling me how sexy I am, I already know it." He took Rose's hand and led her inside.

Chuckling I lead Alec inside as well. Alec stops me in the entry way. Putting his hand on my waist, lowering his lips to my ear he whispers softly. "I haven't seen you since Emmett broke up are fun the other night and I can't stop thinking about getting you back to my apartment tonight. I'm going to make you feel so good Bella. I can't wait to feel you." I shiver with anticipation. He kisses down my neck and back up to my lips.

Who's Edward again?

"Come on lover boy. We went to the entertainment room and get some drinks.

I turned to Alec. "I'm going to ask Esme assistant to listen for the door. Alice should be here in about 20 minutes so hopefully everyone else will get here soon. Be right back." Lily should be around here some where. Esme asked her to come help out tonight. She's a sweet girl. She is a freshman at UW and helps Esme out from time to time.

I found her in the kitchen helping the caterer. "Hey Lily do you think you could manage the door for me?" I ask her. I wanted to spend some time with Alec before the craziness starts when Alice gets here.

"Sure Bella, no problem. Go join the party. Everything is covered." She pushes me out the door.

"Thanks Lily!" I say over my shoulder. Now to go kiss my boyfriend again.

More people show up. We were really enjoying ourselves. 15 minutes later Maggie sent me a text. Her and Alice will be here in 5 minutes.

I ask the d.j. to turn off the music. I wanted to speak to everyone. I raise my voice so everyone will hear me. "Okay Alice will be here in 5 minutes. Even though she figured out about the party I still want everyone to scream "Surprise' okay! I think she will really like that. Why don't everyone gather around the front." Of course Alice is going to like this. She thrives to be the center of attention.

We all gather around the entrance of the entertainment room. The front door opens and closes. Two sets of heels clack against the floor. I can't help but smile.

Alice comes in minutes later. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yells. Happy Birthday follows.

"Omg!" Her hand goes to her chest. "Wow this is beautiful. Thank you guys!"

I came up to her first. "Happy birthday Alice. You look absolutely breathtaking." I give her a tight hug. She really is my best friend. The best friend I've every had.

"Thank you so much Bella. This." Waves her hand around the room. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"It was mostly you mom." She hugged and thank Esme and her dad.

After hugging and saying hello to everyone she turns to us and says. "Let's get this party started." It's going to be a great night.

We drink and talk and drink and dance and eat and drink and dance some more.

Us girls were on the dance floor rocking out to _Pink Raise your glass _when I notices Kate staring straight at Edward. She was moving her hands up and down her sides while bending down all the way and coming up again. She was basically eye fucking him. I felt a bit of anger towards her but I had no right to feel that way. He's not mine, Alec is. Kate and Edward can do whatever they like.

Does he like her? I started to feel a little sad. If he likes her then I would of never had a chance. She is blonde, tall, and beautiful. I had to stop thinking about this. I need a break.

After getting another midori sour, I made my way to one of the lounge chairs. Alec joined me after a minute.

"You look so sexy dancing Bella. I can't keep my eyes off of you." Don't worry about Kate and Edward I have a very handsome boyfriend to make me feel good.

We sat and kissed and talked for awhile before rejoining the party on the dance floor. We danced to _Katy Perry Teenage dream, Hips don't lie _by_ Shakira, and Let's get started _by_ Black Eye Peas. _Even Esme was getting down.

The cake was brought out by Zander himself. He did an awesome job and it tasted even better. Alice was freaking out about it.

"I love this cake!" She kept saying in between bites. I haven't laugh so much in my laugh.

"Can I open my present now." Alice asked while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Alice, whatever you want." I was actually really excited about the present I got her. Let's hope she likes it.

After 30 minutes of opening she finally got to mine. I started to feel nervous.

She ripped open the paper and the box. She just stared at it. Oh shit she doesn't like it.

"If you don't like it it's okay. Um, I could get you something else. I just figured you already had one of his paintings so I thought this one would look good with it. I was startled when she jumped up and hugged me.

"Bella! It's perfect. Where did you find it? I love it so much." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm glad Alice, you had me scared for a minute." Everyone laughed. " I did some research and find out where the artist shows his work and this one I thought was perfect for you. It reminds me of you. All hyper and crazy!" She punched me in the arm. I laughed.

"Really Bella it's great. I love it. Thank you again." She gave me a hug.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it. Now finish the rest." I pushed her towards the rest of her gifts.

People were starting to leave for the night. Maggie, Kate, and I were chatting about school and guys when Rose came up to me looking pissed.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Wow I hope I didn't do anything. She is scary when she's made. Dragging me over to the corner. She kept looking through out the room.

"Rosalie what's going on? Did my brother do something?" I sure hope he didn't mess anything up between them.

"What? No We're fine." She took a few deep breaths to calm down before talking again.

" I just kicked your boyfriend in the nuts." Her nostrils where flaring.

Wait! What did she just say?

"What are you talking about Rose? Why would you kick Alec?" I didn't understand and I was getting a little mad.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was confused.

"Bella." her voice softened. " I just caught Alec making out in the bathroom with Esme assistant." she reached out and touched my arm, I jerked away.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I said again. I couldn't believe her. She must be mistaken. I started looking around the room. I caught Edwards eye and quickly looked away. Emmett was talking to Carlisle when Edward walked over to him. I started backing away from Rose.

"No! You must be wrong. He wouldn't do that to me." I was shaking my head back and forth. Alice came up to asking what was wrong but I couldn't talk. I needed to find Alec. I turned to find him but was stopped by my brother. Edward was next to him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I didn't answer him so he turned to Rosalie.

"Babe what's going on?' He asked. Edwards staring at me. I didn't want to be near him right now. I need to find Alec and get this misunderstanding cleared up.

Rose starts to tell Emmett what happen. " I was looking for the bathroom and when I walked in Alec was…"

"Stop, your wrong it wasn't him." I didn't want her to say it again.

"Wait, what are you taking about? Somebody better tell me what's going on!" Emmett's getting mad.

"Alec… Alec was hooking up with Lily." Rose says quietly. Emmett's going to freak.

"What!" I jumped. Edward yelled. I just looked at him confused. I've never heard him so angry, or so loud.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard." Emmett is pacing now.

I can't let Emmett see Alec before I know the truth. I know Emmett he wont wait to see if it's a mistake. Once in high school my freshman year, someone told Emmett that a junior boy was calling me names. He was suspended from school for three days for punching the kid in his face. The kid never talked to me once.

"Where is he?" Emmett yell. Now everyone at the party were looking this way.

"Hey where'd Edward go?" Rose asked. He was just here.

We heard a loud crash coming from the hallway. I ran to see what was happening. Edward had Alec up against the wall. His had one hand holding Alec's shirt and the other punching him in the face.

Emmett ran past me along with Carlisle to stop Edward. I was so confused. Why would he do that. I didn't understand why Edward cared. They finally got Edward off Alec.

"Bella." Alec said. He was moving towards me down the hallway. I knew by the look in his eyes that what Rose said was true. He looked guilty. I never wanted to hit someone so bad in my life, so I did.

"You asshole. How dare you do that to me. How dare you ruin Alice's party. GET OUT!" Tears were running down my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm…." He started to say

"Just don't Alec. Just leave." I turned around and went up the stairs to the library. I need to go home, I want to curl up in my bed and fall apart but, I can't drive.

After a few minutes Alice came running in. I can't believe we ruined her party. "Alice I'm sorry your party was ruined." Tears keep streaming down.

"Bella you didn't do anything. That asshole! I just want to kick him with my pointed toe boots where the sun don't shine." I had to laugh at the image.

"I'm sorry he did that Bella. I thought he was a nice guy." She came to sit by me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

She laughed. I looked up at her confused as what was so funny at this very minute. "What?"

She laughed harder. "So.. Sorry. Let me catch my breath." She took a few minutes to calm down. "Sorry but after you ran up here, Rose went after him again. She punched him in the gut. Emmett had to get her off of him. Then Emmett hit him in the chin. Carlisle finally got Alec outside." I couldn't laugh. Images of him and Lily together wont get out of my brain.

"Carlisle is making sure he is okay to drive and doesn't need to go to the hospital, Edward messed him up pretty bad." We set there not talking for a few minutes.

"By the way, I'm proud of you for smacking him. Shocked the shit out of me and my mom." It did feel good.

"I didn't think he was like that. He acted so perfect. Maybe that was the problem, no one is that good. It was all a lie. " I told her. Leaning my head on her shoulder, she just held me.

I'm glad we never had another chance to have sex.

After about 20 minutes Esme came in to check on me. "Esme I'm sorry about this." I feel so bad. This was Alice's special night.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's not your fault. By the way I fired Lily. I don't want anyone working for me like that." She squeezed my hand before leaving us.

"Bella. I'm going to go check on my dad. Alec accidentally knocked him into the wall." Alice says quietly. Her face is full of concern for her father.

"Of course Alice. Tell him I'm sorry and I hope he is alright. Will you send Emmett up here for me? I'm ready to go home." I ask her

"Sure Bella and thank you for the painting and the party. It was amazing. You're an awesome friend." She gives me another hug and leaves.

It's raining pretty hard, it's nice. I like the distraction. Listening to the rain calms me down.

"Bella?" Edwards standing at the door. He has a small cut on his nose and split knuckles. I can't understand him. He acts like I don't exists for almost 2 years and now his going after my boyfriend, because he cheated on me. My tears start again. Alec cheated on me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I was concern, I don't like seeing him hurt.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm fine. Are you alright? I'm sorry he did that Bella."

"Me too!" I looked out the window. Am I suppose to tell him thank you for defending me? I don't know what to say so I say nothing.

He starting to get closer. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm sorry he hurt you. How is your hand?" I forgotten about the sting in my hand until he mentioned it. It hurts

"It's okay." I lie.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I shrug but hold my hand out. He comes forward and gently touches it. The same electric feeling is back when he touched me. It's nice.

"Does it sting?" he asked. I don't want to lie to him again.

"Yes."

"Do you want some ice?" He is still holding my hand.

"No I'm fine. How are you?" I want to touch his hurt nose, but don't.

"I don't like when women are treated like that Bella, it's not right. Especially women I know. I'm truly sorry you have to deal with this. You're a good person and he's an asshole." We make eye contact. I can't help but be mesmerized by his bright green eye. He is so sincere.

"Thank you Edward. You didn't have to do that but thank you non the less." I try and manage a smile but my face feels numb.

Emmett came in the room, Edward dropped my hand and moved away from me.

"Are you alright Bells?" I nod "Are you ready to go home?" I nod again.

Edward is leaning against the bookshelf. I feel like hugging him, so I do. I walked over, Emmett's is waiting at the door. I put my arms around his waist. He stiffens then relaxes and wraps his arms around me. If feels so nice, so warm. He smells so good, so so good. Better then his jacket.

"Thank you Edward." I say into his chest before pulling away. It was hard to pull away from him, I could stay wrapped around him forever but, for now I'm going home to cry in my bed.

He gives me a smile. "Be safe on your way home."

The tears start again when I hit my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

You probably think what the heck does this have to do with a plane? Well the plane crash will come. It doesn't happen until July and they are almost to spring break right now.

Chapter 5

"Mom I'm fine." I tell her for the 50th time.

"Okay Bella. I'm just worried. I'm sorry he did that to you but, now you can go find you a better guy."

Oh Elizabeth. She has called 3 times a day since Emmett told her what happened with Alec. I asked him not to but when does he ever listen. Of course she wants what ever mother wants from their daughter. A nice handsome husband, a beautiful home, and 2.5 kids they can spoil.

"I know you are worried mom but, you don't need to, I really am fine." I lied

"Okay dear, if you need to come home for a few days your father and I would love to have you." That actually doesn't sound so bad. "Nessie wants to hangout with her big sister." She using her most persuasive voice.

"Maybe I will mom. Let me see if I can get a few days off from the coffee shop. I don't have any classes until Tuesday so it would be perfect to come and visit for a bit."

"That would be great. Does Emmett have to work?" She said sounding excited.

"Yeah and he has class on Monday." I told her.

After hanging up. I called and ask Wayne for a few days off. He wasn't to thrilled but gave me a few days anyway. I needed to get up from my bed. It's been nice to hide in her after Alice's party.

After I got home that night all I could do was stay in bed and cry. Even though I wasn't in love with him, it still hurt like hell to be cheated on. Emmett tried to comfort me but it made him nervous to see me upset. He's just like Charlie. Rose was the one to actually make me feel a little better.

"Bella!" She said plopping down on my bed. I looked up at her, she seemed to be thinking. "You have to get over that asshole. You could do so much better. I've been through this before and it hurts like a bitch but, it's time to move on. There are plenty fish in the sea and all that." She gave me a smile.

"I know Rose. I just can't believe he turned out to be someone completely different. I trusted him. I almost had sex with him." She crocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes Rose I'm still a virgin. Okay!" I rolled over facing the wall. She pulled me back towards her.

"That's actually really great Bella. Most girls give it up on the second date." I rolled my eyes.

"Now you're an awesome catch and super hot, go find you a fine piece of college ass." I had to laugh.

"Hey" She yelled and scared the crap out of me.

"You should date Edward." Surprise the hell out of me. Yes I would love to date Edward but, we barely even talk and if he was interested in me then he would of showed it by now.

"Rose he barely even talks to me. There is no way he would want to date." I was getting a little sad again. Feeling sorry for myself. Edward would be a amazing boyfriend, to bad it's never going to happen.

"Oh what ever Bella." She huff and got off the bed heading towards the door. "Maybe you should open your eyes. Now get out of bed you stink." She winked before shutting the door.

That was yesterday. I still don't know what she is talking about "open your eyes" what am I suppose to be seeing?

I rolled out of bed and took a shower. Class starts in 45 minutes. The same class Alec has. I really don't want to see him. I grab some pop tarts on my way out. Heading to school was nerve racking to say the least. I wasn't sure if I was going to puke when I seen him or punch him in the face.

Pulling my hoodie over my head, looking down, I made my way to my usually set. After setting down someone sat next to me.

"Bella." Oh shit, it's him.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for it to, it just did. We were both drunk and stupid. Your such a great person, I'm sorry I hurt you." I didn't know if I believed him or not.

I looked up and just glared at him. I didn't feel the need to say anything back. He finally got up and walked to the back. It wasn't as bad as I thought seeing him. I'm still pissed but, I can get over it. There are way better men out there.

Class dragged on. My last shift until I get back from Forks was after class. I was going to leave in the morning. It will be nice to get out of here for a few days. Maybe mom, Nessie, and I will go over to the Newton's store and pick up a few things for our trip to Alaska.

"Hey Bella." Alice says when I come into Coco Beans. "How are you?" She asked

"Hi Alice. I'm fine thanks for asking." She just eyed me like I was lying. I shrug. I'm getting there.

"Hey that painting you gave me looks great with the other one. Thanks again."

"Your welcome and I'm glad you like it." Getting my apron on I start to clean the windows. It's a nice distraction.

"What are your plans for the weekend." Alice asked after making a few orders.

"I'm actually going to visit my parent. Maybe do something with my sister." I told her. I really do miss Nessie.

"That's great! I bet your mom is going to be happy." We got back to work. A few hours later her shifted was over. She asked if I wanted to go eat or something but, I need to go home and pack.

Walking into the house after getting home I was surprised to see Edward there. Seeing him made me think of what Rose was talking about. Open my eyes to what?

"Hey Bells!" Emmett says from the couch not taking his eyes off the game. "We ordered some pizza. It's on the table if you want any." he tells me. I just realized I'm hungry.

"Hi and thanks Em, I'm starving." Edward is looking at me like I'm going to break.

"How's your hand?" he asked with concern lasing his voice. Emmett finally looks up.

"Oh it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. I hope your not in pain." That sounded weird. "I mean you know on your nose or knuckles." Looks like he has a bruise on his nose. Maybe I should kiss it and make it feel better. I had to laugh at myself.

"No damage done." he gives me a little smile. I nod returning a smile.

After getting some pizza I head up to my room. Saying goodnight to the boys.

"Night Bells. Oh hey, Dad said your going home tomorrow, are you?" Emmett asked

I forgot to even tell him. "Yeah. I'm going for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday."

"Will you bring my Seahawks jersey with you when you come home?" he asked.

"Sure. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Bella." Edward says from his spot on the couch.

"Goodnight Edward." I couldn't help but smile at him. He really is handsome.

~oo~

"Hurry up Nessie! By the time we get out of this house I'll have to go back to Seattle." We've been waiting for her for 30 minutes. Mom, me and Nessie are going to spend the day shopping.

"I'm coming!" She yelled down stairs.

"Mom how can you handle this. I never was like that." I whined

She laughed. "Of course you weren't. Nessie likes to do her hair and makeup, you on the other hand wore a ponytail and no makeup your entire teen years." Well she is right.

Nessie finally came down. "Finally." I tell her. "Now lets go. I need a new pair of boots for the trip. Mom have you booked the cabin yet? You know they go fast." Last year it took us three days to find somewhere to stay because she forgot to call ahead.

"Yes, Bella I did last week. It's a cute little cabin right on the water. Your father is thinking about taking a few extra days off so we could go earlier then planned."

"Oh that would be fine. I bet Emmett would love that. Let me know what days so I can make sure I'm off."

"Mom!" Nessie yelled form the backseat. "Do I have to go with you guys? All my friends are going in on a house at the beach this summer and I really want to go to." Nessie the drama queen whines. I roll my eyes at her.

My mom sighs. Every year she tries to get out of the family trip. "No Nessie. You will be going with us. Your starting college in the fall. Emmett will be working and Bella will be busy with school also. So this might be our last family vacation for along time. So suck it up and stop pouting. It's going to be an adventure." My mom and her adventures.

Once when we were kids she tried to talk my dad into moving to Florida. She said it would be an adventure. Of course my dad said no way. Which I'm happy about. I could do with out gators and mosquito bites.

We arrived at the Outfitter store. We went are separate ways looking for the things we needed. My objective boots, water proof gloves, and some fishing gear for dad. I felt a little weird being in the store, Mike's parents own but I knew he lived in California. busy with school, so he wouldn't be here.

After trying on 3 pairs of boots I finally found some I like. I grabbed the other things I needed and set off to look for my mom and Nessie. Nessie was leaning against the front counter flirting with a high school kid. She kept twirling her hair around her finger and giggling. I had to laugh. She turned and gave me the finger. I laughed again. I was never as brave as her, still not. I couldn't talk to a guy in high school, I barely can now.

My mom was looking at sleeping bags. "Hey did you find everything you need?" I asked her

"No! Your father is just going to have to do the shopping for this trip, I never know what to get. Even if we go ever year." She seemed flustered. "Next year we WILL be going to some where warm. Somewhere where you only have to bring a bag full of sun block and bathing suits, not parkas, gloves, and bear repellent." I chuckled.

She turned and look at me. "Do they even have bear repellent? If so then we are definitely getting some."

"I'm not sure mom but that sounds like a good idea to me." I laughed. It felt nice to laugh.

I was feeling a lot better since I've came home. Everyone made sure not to talk about what happened. Charlie offered to go kick his ass but, I calmed him down and he agreed to stay put.

Once we arrived home I decide to cook dinner for my family. Nessie was helping me out with the salad. She seemed like she needed to talk. After working in the kitchen for awhile not talking she started whispering to me, I could barely hear her over the sport channel in the other room.

"What Nessie? I can't hear you." I moved closer to her. She was looking down. She seemed embarrassed. "What's wrong sis?"

She wouldn't take her eyes off the cucumber. "I was wondering about the first time you had sex?"

I was stunned. My little sister is asking me…me of all people about sex? What am I suppose to tell her? Maybe 'I'm still a virgin but, it's not like I want to be, it just hasn't happened yet. I could have had sex but our big brother came home at the wrong time.' No, I can't tell her that.

"Why do you ask?" I said cautiously.

"Um.. I..I was thinking about maybe I was ready." She was as red as the tomato she moved on to cut.

Shit.

"You think you are ready? You just turned eighteen a few months ago. Don't you think you should wait awhile longer?" I really didn't want to have this conversation. I went to check on the chicken.

"No, I think I'm ready." She was quiet for a few minutes. "I've been seeing this guy. His name is Brady, we go to school together. He is really sweet and he's on the track team. We've been messing around and I think I want to go to the next step." I wanted to know why she wasn't talking to mom about this.

"Nes, have you talked to mom about this?" I asked very quietly so Charlie wouldn't here us. He would flip if he knew his little girl was thinking about having sex.

She shook her head really fast looking panicked. "No No Bella! She is to open about this stuff. I would totally feel weird talking to her. When I was in junior high she had "The Talk" with me right in front of my friends. I almost died! I would be to uncomfortable talking to her, so I waited until you got home." She give me a small smile.

Well I'm not sure if I should be honored she waited to talk to me or freaked out. She is my little sister!

"I get that. I'm still traumatized from our "talk"." I think I need to tell her the truth, there is nothing to be ashamed of. So what I'm a virgin. I have a feeling I will be for along time. Ugh.

"Look I'm not really the right person for this but I will help you as much as I can."

"Okay. But what do you mean about "not the right person"? She asked.

"Well I'm sort of a virgin." I said quietly. Looking around.

"What! I thought you and Mike senior year. If not him then Alec?" She looked dumbfounded. I put my finger on my lips telling her to be quiet.

"Oops, sorry" We both turn to look at the kitchen entry way. No one was coming in.

"Yeah, well no, never did anything with Mike, thank God! Alec and I it just didn't happen. Which I'm thankful for as well." Talking about it made me a little sad but, glad we didn't get that far. The oven went off so I went to take dinner out.

"How about after dinner you and I can go for a walk and get some ice cream. Then we could talk without worrying mom or dad will here us." She nodded and agreed.

We ate dinner, mom offered to clean up since we made dinner. We told them we were going for a walk. Luck was with us, the rain stopped earlier in the day and you could actually make out a few stars.

It was nice walking around here. Quiet. In Seattle it seemed like there were always people around, even late at night. We held hands like we use to and strolled down to the ice cream shop. After getting some ice cream we walked over to the park and sat on the swings.

"So you're a virgin." She asked after taking a bite.

"Yes, I am. There is nothing wrong with waiting Nessie. You don't have to feel pressured to do it. Is Brady pressuring you." I will kick his ass if he is. She shook her head no.

"No he really is a great guy. I just… everyone is doing it, you know? I feel kind of left out." I know the feeling.

"You know I'm really glad I never did anything in high school. Just because everyone is doing stuff doesn't mean you have too. I think your just to young and especially if your not serious about this guy. Do you feel like your going to be together awhile?"

"Not really. He is great and all but, I really don't want to stay with him for to long. I'm going to Seattle with you and he is going to New York. You know what's the point in staying together after schools over?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I think you have your answer. Don't have sex just to get it over with. Alec and I were planning on it. I thought maybe one day I could love him. How wrong was I?" A chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Bella. He's a jerk!" I love my sister.

"Well the right guy is out there somewhere for both of us." I thought of Edward. "Just don't rush into anything okay. I don't want you to get hurt or regret it in the end."

"Your right. I think I will wait. Thank you Bella. It would've sucked to talk to mom." We both laughed. I completely agree.

It was starting to get winding, we decided to head home. I had to leave tomorrow, back to Seattle. This trip was good for me. Alec really hurt me but, at least I found out what kind of guy he is and not after I really fell for him.

We were almost home when I had an epiphany.

I'm a strong independent women! I could make the first move. Maybe I will ask Edward out. Wait, not so sure I could do that but, I could at least show some interest in him, maybe flirt a little.

New goal. Flirt with Edward and see where it goes. I couldn't get the smile off my face. Alec is in the past and hopefully Edward will be my future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When you actually want to see somebody it sometimes just doesn't happen. Meaning I haven't seen Edward but once in weeks. It's been 3 weeks since I came home from Forks. I've been busy with school and work. Also Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I were planning spring break. We decided to rent out a beach house for the week.

I ran into Edward at the library about a week ago. We said our hellos and how are yous, then parted way. No time for flirting or confessing my dieing love. I've been lucky enough not to run into Alec. We still had the same class but, I had no desire to speak to him and he stayed away. A relief.

Alice has took me on three shopping trips since we all agreed on spring break. Those went just wonderful…not. I loath the mall and the devil really does wear Prada. Her name is Alice. I think I managed to spend a entire months worth of my little paychecks on swimwear alone.

I'm very excited about spending time with my brother and Rose. He told me three days ago that him and Rose will be moving in together when he graduates and she will be joining us on our trip to Alaska. I can picture her now…fishing gear up to her chest, going along with the boys. She's one of them. I bet Charlie will get a kick out of her and all her knowledge about outdoorsy stuff. Nothing like us girls!

To say I'm sad he will be moving out is an understatement. I will miss him more then he'll ever know. I love my big bear goofy brother. So I'm very happy to be spend some extra time with him on the water, skiing, sailing, sun tanning, and enjoying some beer and crab!

"Hey Bells!" Emmett brought me out of my thoughts. "Dads on the phone!" He yelled up.

"Okay!" Reaching over and grabbing the phone I manage to fall off the bed.

"Ouch!"

"Bella you okay?" I can hear dad saying from the phone on the ground. I finely reach the it with a sore elbow.

"Hello?"

"Are okay Bells? I heard a bang." Charlie sounded concern but with a little amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fell off the bed. What's up dad?"

"I wanted to let you know the exact days we will be there and heading out from Sea-Tac to Anchorage."

"I'm glad you and mom figured it out. I need to let work know. Wayne's not to happy I'll be taking even more time off but, I wouldn't miss our annual trip. What days are we talking." I was getting a little excited.

"I managed to get a few extra days. The department owes me anyway. I haven't took any sick days or all my vacation in years. We are going to be staying with you and Em June 27 and leave for the airport at 5:00 a.m. the next day. We will stay in Anchorage the first night then travel to a few different towns over the two weeks, give or take a few days. How does that sound?." I could hear the excitement in his voice. He lived for these trips. It made me smile.

"That sounds great dad, can't wait. Double check with mom about where we are staying in each town. You know her!" He sighed on the other end.

"Yes I know your mother and believe me I was right next to her when she arranged everything. No worries Bells. You stress to much. So I here you guys are going to be hanging out on the beach for spring break instead of coming to see your old man?" He chuckled

"Yeah we are dad, sorry. You know I love you but, us youngens have to have our fun sometime." We both laughed.

"I know you do, have fun and call your pops every once and a while."

"Okay dad I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Bells, love ya.

"Love you dad." After saying goodbye I laid on the ground smiling. I love my dad.

Emmett opened the door when I was about to get up, he offered his hand.

"Thanks Em. Did dad tell you the dates for the trip?" I asked him. He sat on my bed looking a little nervous. I wonder what is up?

"Yeah he did, I already cleared it with work." He kept looking around the room

"Emmett what's going on?" I was starting to get worried.

He finally looked at me. " I was packing for spring break when Alice called on your phone, I picked it up. You forgot it in the living room."

"That's fine. I'm not mad. What did she say?" I asked.

"She want's to know if we would mind if Edward could come along with us." He answered

What? Wait, he was suppose to be going with his parents to Chicago to visit his grandma. I'm not sure how I feel about spending a week in the same house as him. Sure it would be nice to have the opportunity to look at him when ever I want but, am I ready to put my plan in effect. Could I actually flirt with Edward Cullen and try to get him to fall for me.

"What? What happened to Chicago?" I wonder what changed.

"I guess his dad got a call and it seems he's needed at work, so they can't go now." He still looked nervous.

"Why do you look so nervous and scared about telling me this?"

"I …I actually told her to tell him to come along and I feel a little bad because I didn't ask you first. I don't know if you would be comfortable with another guy staying in the house other then me." He fixed his baby blue eyes on me. I couldn't be mad at him, even if he should've asked me first.

"That's okay Em. It's fine with me. As long as he goes in on everything then it should be fun." So much fun, but why did I feel like puking all the sudden. A whole week with Sexward under the same roof. What am I going to do. Or the question is what am I going to do with him!

The following morning Rose, Emmett, and I pilled in his jeep and drove down to Three Tree Point. We were renting a cottage over looking Puget Sound. Alice called this morning and asked if her "friend" could come and stay for a couple of days. She has been seeing this guy Paul for a couple of weeks. He seemed nice, a bit of a hot head but, as she pointed out she is enjoying her self. Go Alice!

Edward is driving up with them in Carlisle Hummer.

I was feeling a bit nervous to spend the whole week under the same roof as Hercules. I made sure to pack a few slinky p.j.'s just incase. You never know what could happen. Oh yeah I also made sure to wax….I mean really wax. I wouldn't want any unwanted hair in the way. I don't know what Edward likes. Maybe he'll wake me up in the middle of the night and we sneak off to the beach, finding ourselves wrapped around each other and his hands make their way up my nightgown…

"Bells!" Oh shit. Emmett yelled ruining my fantasy of a shirtless Edward rolling around in the sound. I'll have to revisit that one soon.

"What!" Suddenly very annoyed to be interrupted.

"Open your ears women! Where do I turn?" Oh yeah I'm suppose to be giving directions. "Right here?"

"No keep going it's on the right." I pointed to the right direction.

We arrived at the cottage before the others. It took my breathe away. So beautiful. The deck rapped around the entire place, with a huge hot tub calling my name. It had three bedrooms, a game room, and a gourmet kitchen. It looked old and perfect from the outside but inside it was completely brand new. On the opposite side of the hot tub on the back deck sat a massive bbq pit. Emmett's going to love that.

I sat my bag in the living room not knowing what the living situation was going to be. Rose and Emmett had the room in the back and the other two had two twin beds in each. Alice would point me in the right direction when she gets here.

My brother and Rosalie decided to take a walk down the beach hand in hand. They really are perfect for each other. I couldn't help but smile while watching then stroll along the sand. I found my self on the deck looking out over the water. Breathtaking.

It really had a lovely view of Puget Sound with a backdrop of Olympic Mountains. I'm not sure how long I was lost in thought staring at an eagle cruising the shores.

"Beautiful!" A smooth velvety voice said from behind me, making shivers run through out my body. Edward slowly made his way to stand next to me looking over the enchanting water.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

"Nothing compared to…" He trailed off. I had the feeling he didn't mean for me to hear him. It's fine because I had no clue what he was about to say.

We stood next to each other in silence for a few minutes before being jolted out of our cocoon by my overly loud best friend.

"Isn't this awesome Bella! It's perfect we are going to have the best spring break ever." She came running up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Alice I can't breath." She let go. Thank god, my eyes almost popped out of my head. I heard Edward chuckle at his very exuberant sister.

"Oops sorry Bella! I'm just so happy we could rent this place together." She was basically bouncing off the walls. "let's figure out the sleeping arrangements." She lead us inside. Paul came through the door holding four pink suitcases. Alice!

He dropped her stuff on the floor and made his way over to us. Just then Emmett and Rose came through the door. They were bother smiling like idiots. I didn't want to know what got them in such a good mood. I shuddered.

"Hey guys!" My brother said before plopping down on the couch. " I hope you don't mind but, Rose and I took the back room, is that okay?" He asked looking at Alice.

"No that's fine, I figured you would." Alice said. "Paul and I will take the middle room and Bella and Edward can share this one." She pointed to the door off the kitchen.

What! She wants me and Edward to stay in the same room. I don't think that's suck a good idea. I wouldn't get any sleep for a week if I had him sleeping next to me, I would be busy standing over his bed eye fucking him. But come to think of it, it might be a good idea. It would make it easier to flirt if we shared a room. I could wear my new nightgowns.

"Bells is that okay with you?" Rose asked sounding concern. Alice just had a wicked smirk on her lips.

Edward spoke up before I had the chance. "I could always crash on the couch. I know I wasn't suppose to be here and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.." He looked at me.

He is sweet. I can't make him sleep on the couch. Okay Bella you're a big and you could share a bedroom with one of the hottest men you have every seen and not try and molest him in his sleep. "No Edward it's fine we could share, if that's okay with you of course?" I was staring in his blazing green eyes. Say it's okay Edward. I really want to watch you sleep.

You have issues Bella!

"Is fine with me." He gave me a little smile which I returned.

"Yay!" Alice yell. She starting clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. I might have to get her drunk everyday this week so she would calm down some.

"Okay so now that's all settled, why don't we all head down to the beach." We went off to our separate rooms to get changed. Edward carried my things in to our room. I mumbled a thank you.

We didn't talk, just dug through our things to find what we needed. He offered the bathroom first. I changed in to one of the many swimsuit Alice made me buy and tossed a sundress over it. Edward must have dressed while I was in their, he was wanting for me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

Everyone was already on the beach. Alice and Rosalie were lying out towels and Paul and Emmett were tossing a ball back and forth.

We were almost to the sand, I felt like I needed to break the ice between us. I needed to relax around him, we need to be able to enjoy our vacation. I decided to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go to Chicago with your parents." I asked.

"Thanks. I really didn't want to go in the first place but, my mother wanted me to tag along. I actually would rather be here." He gave me a smile.

"I know Emmett is happy you came along. He was complaining about to much estrogen on his vacation." We laughed.

"Well I'm glad to be here. And sorry about the whole having to share a room and all. I really wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No, It's totally fine. No need to waste a bed. I'm pretty happy about not sharing a room with your sister. She could be a bit much sometimes. I wasn't looking forward to late night gossip and make over's." What I really wanted to tell him is. 'I don't mind sharing as long as you sleep with you shirt off and I can run my fingers up and down your perfection.' That probably wouldn't go over well.

"Yeah, Alice can be a bit much." I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, well a bit more then a bit much." I agreed and we both chuckled.

The sand felt nice in between my toes. I laid my towel next to the others. The girls were sunbathing in their almost not there bikinis. Great I get to look like the ugly duckling laying next to them. Rose belong in Sports Illustrated and Alice was ever bit as gorgeous.

It time to be brave Bella! Looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to me, noticing Edward was playing ball with the guys. As fast as I could I took off my dress and lay down on the towel, stomach down.

"Woot woo Bella! Your looking hot girl." Blushing I buried my face in the towel. Leave it to Rose to embarrass me. Alice was nodding her head in agreement.

"See B I told you that swimsuit was hot. You look sexy as hell. Maybe we should hit a couple clubs around here and find you a couple of guys to have some fun with." Her and Rose laughed and Rose seconded that.

Automatically my head whipped around to Edward only to find him staring at me. He almost looked pissed. Was it because of what Alice said? Little did she know the only man I want to have fun with is only 10 feet away.

After a few hours playing volleyball and splashing in the water we decided to head inside. Emmett, Alice, and Rose were going to the grocery store to pick up something's for this week. I wanted to stay behind and read awhile. Edward and Paul found the XBOX, they would be busy until dinner.

Picking one of the many books I brought, I made my way to the hammock outside. It was tied to two large trees, swaying in the wind. One wouldn't think it was hard to get on a hammock but I was sadly mistaken. After falling three times I managed to very carefully lay down in the middle.

I couldn't seem to focus on the words. It was so quiet and at the same time loud. The waves crashed to the sand in rhythm. Birds singing all around, trees leaves talking to one another. It was almost like a lullaby. My eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Bella, Bella!" That voice….oh that voice. What I wouldn't give to kiss the lips that belong to that voice.

"Ummm." Keep Talking.

"Bella!" There it is again. Why does it sound so close? Something warm touched my arm. Electricity shoot through my skin.

I shoot up from the hammock, making it uneven thus making me fall, only I didn't touch the ground. Strong arms were wrapped around my waist. Edward.

"Whoa, are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His arms were still around me. I hope he never lets go. "You never came back in, I was starting to worry." His brows were creased.

"Oh. Uhmm. I must of fell asleep. What time is it?" The sky was dark. I must of slept along time. It was dark and a little scary to be out here without a flashlight.

"It's almost 6:30." He answered finally pulling me to my feet and letting go. I instantly felt cold.

"Wow, was asleep along time. Everyone else back already?" Wondering why my brother or Alice didn't come wake me up.

"Yeah they got back awhile ago. I told them you took a book out here. Emmett said not to bug you because you could get lost reading."

"Oh, I guess I do." Feeling a little embarrassed. Sometimes hours go by and I wouldn't even now it when I read.

"I do the same thing." I looked up at him, he looked away. "Dinner is done if your hungry." He told me.

We made our way back inside. "Thanks for waking me Edward."

"Your welcome Bella." I love when he says my name.

Everyone was gathered around the table eating and drinking. I fixed myself a plate steak, a potato, and salad. Edward did the same.

"Look who it is, sleeping beauty." Emmett bellowed from across the table. ": I thought you were going to sleep out there all night. Eddie over here said it would be rude to leave you." Everyone chuckled. I looked up at Edward, he was looking at his food.

"Well at least someone cares enough to wake me up brother. I see how you are. I could of been attacked by a crazy bird or something." I glared at him. He just laughed.

"Nah they know better then to mess with my badass sister." I rolled my eyes.

"So Bella," Alice began. "We found this cute little bar around the corner, so tomorrow we are going to dress you up Barbie style and find you a nice piece of ass." She winked at me. I groaned. Not daring to lift my eyes to a certain bronze hair man across the table.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Let's not talk about my baby sister getting any type of ass while I'm eating okay. Do you want me to up chuck up my steak!" The table busted out laughing.

She held her hands up. "Fine.. fine no more talking about getting Bella laid!" He hissed at her. My eyes went straight to Edward. He looked was chocking.

"Edward are okay?" Alice asked.

He waved his hands at her. "I'm fi..fine Alice, a piece of meat went down the wrong way." He looked up at me. I gave him a little smile. He returned it. I hope he's okay.

That night in bed waiting for Edward to get out of the shower I couldn't help but picture him wet and soapy. I wish I was the one cleaning his back. Sigh.

I know one thing for sure, I was not looking forward to the Bella Barbie party tomorrow. I will go and have fun but any guy that comes my way will graciously be turned down. There is only one man I need and he is going to be sleeping next to me all night. If I'm lucky he'll crawl in bed with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters I'm just obsessed about them!

Chapter 7

"His eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're shining, His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without trying." I song at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't help but giggle at myself. I've been on a bit of a high since waking up this morning. I was currently singing in the shower.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.

Cause your amazing, just the way you are."

He sure is.

"When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are."

I had to smile at the next part because it's completely true.

"His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me." Yep!

"His laugh, his laugh" Just thinking about his laugh make my ears tingle with delight.

I continued to sing while washing up.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change, cause your amazing just he way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause your amazing just the way you are."

I stepped out of the shower and got dress. Putting on another bathing suit and just a pair of shorts, running a brush through my hair. I made my way back into the bedroom. I froze when I seen him sitting on the bed.

"Bruno Mars?" He smiled. I blushed form head to toe. I bet my exposed stomach is red as a apple right now.

"Uhm, yeah." I was completely and utterly embarrassed as of now. I couldn't look up from my pink toe nails.

"You sing really well Bella." I snorted…..yeah that's right snorted in front of a super model. Great one Bella!

"Well you might want to get your ears check!" I finally looked up and he was smiling.

"No, my ears are just fine and you really do sound great." He was still looking at me.

"Thanks!" I said. "Where is everyone else?" The house seemed quiet.

"They're on the beach. Do you want to go join them? I was just coming in to grab my sun block and I got sidetracked by you beautiful voice." He was still smiling. I couldn't help my own smile. He just said my voice was beautiful. I blushed all over again.

"Yeah I'll go down there. I need to grab something to eat and I'll meet you guys in 10 minutes." I needed to get out of this room with him. Just realizing he was shirtless I was about to hyperventilate.

He started to walk out. "Okay see you down there and Bella.." He stopped and turned around. "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again." He winked and left the room. I fell onto my bed.

I couldn't breathe. He wanted to hear me sing again. I guess he was willing to risk his hearing. That was very sweet of him, even if it was a lie. There is no way he thought I sounded good. Oh well I would sing for him in a heartbeat if he asked. I would do just about anything for him if he asked.

I laid there a while longer thinking about last night. After Edward got out of the shower, things were a bit tense to say the less. We both tossed and turned for an hour neither of us talking. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally decide to talk to him. Maybe if we relieve some of this tension we would both be able to sleep. To bad we did it with talking and not touching. Sigh…maybe next time, or tonight, who knows what could happen.

"Edward?" I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Bella?"

"I can't sleep and obvious you can't either. Do you want to play a game?" Say yes, say yes.

"A game? What kind?" Okay he sounded interested. He shift on his side facing me. I did the same. We could look straight into each others eyes. One word could sum up his eyes. Breathtaking.

"What do you think about 20 questions? Have you played it before? I use to play it all the time in high school." I was having flashbacks of slumber parties and pillow fights.

"Sure! You go first." He said.

Let's see, what should I ask him. I wanted to know absolutely everything, it made it a little hard to pick. "Okay I got one. When did you start playing piano?" I asked.

"My mom wanted to me to play soccer when I was five but, I was never really athletic. After playing soccer for a month she finally realized I was not cut out for it and asked me what I wanted to do. I told her I liked music and she enrolled me in lessons the next week. I fell in love with it and haven't stopped playing since." Seeing him play is one of the sexist things I have ever witnessed. Thank you Esme for letting Edward take lessons.

"You play beautifully Edward." I told him the truth. He does.

"Thanks Bella." Again I love when he says my name, especially in the dark I couldn't help but think what it would be like if he said my name in the dark from on top of me.

I couldn't fantasize about him right now, we're playing a game. "Your turn."

"Did you have a pet when you were little?" he asked

"Yeah I had a cat named Snowball. She was hug!" I laughed. "My dad actually sat on her. She was so messed up we had to put her down. I was so mad at my him. I packed all my toys and ran away. I didn't get to far, he found me at the park 20 minutes later." I miss my kitty.

"Why did he sit on her?"

"We had a white throw blanket on the couch and she crawled under it, he didn't know she was there."

"I'm sorry Bella, that must of been hard to go through as a child."

"Yeah I was pretty sad." I wanted to change the subject.

"What are your plan after you graduate?" Please say your staying in Seattle. Please.

He took awhile to answer. When he did it was a whisper, I could hardly hear him. "I wanted to travel for a few months. Maybe play the piano for a living for awhile. Now I'm not so sure. I think I might just start working with my dad and push traveling back a few years." Yes! I mentally pumped my fist in the air.

"Why not travel?" I wanted to know what changed.

"Isn't it my turn?" he smile, I covered my mouth, he laughed.

"What are your plans after UW?" he asked

"I want my PhD in Literature. So I guess I'm going to be in school forever." I chuckled as did he.

"That's great Bella." He gave me a smile, I nodded.

"Back to my question," I glared at him, he laughed. "What changed? Why are you putting off traveling? Are you waiting to find a nice girl to go with you?" I don't know why I said that, as soon as it left mouth I regretted it. Please don't say it's true Edward. Your suppose to wait for me no one else.

"Umm," He looked shocked. I felt so bad. "No, I just …I just want to stay around for awhile."

"Oh." Is all I could say. The tension was back. He was staring at me, it seemed like he wanted to say more, but didn't. Eventually he asked me a question.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?"

I do actually. "I can play the guitar." I said proudly. "My uncle Phil taught me when I was little. I have an old electric guitar at my parents house. I really should bring it to Seattle, I miss playing." I couldn't help but smile. Playing Betsy (My guitar) always made me feel happy and free.

"Really? I would love to play with you one day. You could sing and play the guitar, I could play my piano. Maybe we could write a song together. My mother tells me I can sing pretty well, not so sure but, it would be fun." He just reminded me of his sister. Apparently Alice isn't the only Cullen that could talk fast and without breathing.

"Yeah Edward that would be great. Not so sure about me singing though." He hasn't heard me sing, I sound like a dieing pig.

"Well I hope you'll jam with me sometime." He looked so happy about the idea, I agreed. Then yawned. You wouldn't think I would be tired after taking such a long nap but, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"We should get some sleep. How about we finished where we left off tomorrow night?" I didn't want stop talking to him. But I really was tired.

"Okay we could do that. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

It was a get night, I can't wait until tonight. I have a few more questions I want to ask. Right now I feel like I could eat horse. I made my way to the kitchen. An apple and a bowl of cereal later I went out to meet the others on the beach.

"Hey Bella. About time you came down to play." I rolled my eyes at Alice. She was currently on Paul's lap. He was attacking her neck. Geesh. I'm just going to give them some privacy and see what Rose is up to. I walked down the beach to found Rose making a sand castle like a little blonde hair kid. I giggled at the site.

She looked up when I got closer. "Whatca doing Rosie." Sitting down beside her I started filling up a bucket.

"Some kids left their sand toys so I was making a castle." I started to laugh. She punched me.

"OW!"

"Don't laugh, there is nothing wrong with playing in the sand." She eyed me.

Man that woman can hit. My arm is killing me. "Okay now I know you and me brother are meant to be. Your just as big of a kid as he is." I laughed she just shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm okay with that." She smiled.

We worked in silence. Her castle was coming together.

"So, how was it last night? Sleeping in the same room as Cullen?" She asked.

What was I suppose to tell her. 'Well Rose after desperately wanting to wash his back, we played 20 questions and after that I had one of the best nights of sleep I have every had.' instead I simply said.

"Fine." She eyed me.

"Okay." She didn't question me, which I'm gratefully for.

We finished her castle just in time. Alice wanted us girls to go shopping for a "hot" dress for me. Apparently I'm the center of attention tonight. Great!

The girls were dragging me from store to store. I was exhausted. I was currently in store number 7 trying on about 10 different things. I stepped out in a one shoulder red tight dress. It was not my favorite but I've learned today I really don't have a say. I was only the one wearing the dress.

Rose was sitting on a very welcoming chair. I wanted to push her off and crawl on it. "No Bella you can't wear red, I'm going to wear a red dress tonight. I think blue is more your color."

"Rose does it really matter if I'm wearing the same color? Who cares!" I was getting annoyed.

Alice came over with her hands on her hips. Oh shit she looks pissed. I think she was trying to melt me with her laser beams. "Bella! Of course it matters. We each need to stand out and that wont happen if your wearing the same color. Now get you ass back in there and stop whining or I'm going to make you go up to ten guys tonight and get their numbers. Do you understand me." She sounded like my fifth grade teacher. I was a little scared. She pointed to the dressing room.

I saluted her and walk back in to try on ANOTHER outfit! Maybe I should just shut up. There is no way I'm going to get anyone's number let alone ten.

After trying on three more dresses that were veto by the evil twins. I stepped into a strapless white dress with a little black bow over the bust, it was a little short for my liking but, it was cute. It was really soft and it would be easy to dance in. Let's see how the twins like it.

"So what do you think?" I said turning around in front of them.

"It's prefect!" Alice yelled. "I have some black heels you can borrow."

"Great! Now let's get out of here. I'm starving and I miss my man." Rose huffed.

"Me too! Let's go." I was ready to leave and go back to the cottage to see Edward. Now that I found a cute "hot" dress I was getting excited about going out tonight. Maybe just maybe I'll get a chance to dance with him tonight. I crossed my fingers behind my back and smiled at the thought.

We made it home to find Paul and Emmett wresting in the game room. I just stepped over them. Dorks!

"Hey baby," Emmett called to Rose from the floor. Paul had him pined. "What took you so long?" He groaned from the pressure Paul was putting on his chest.

"Sorry love, Bella had a hard time finding something." Yeah Rose blame me. I'm not the one to nix every dress I put on…thank you very much!

"It was worth it." Alice said beaming at me. "She is going to look smoking tonight. We might just find Bella a new playmate." She just says these thing to make my brother uncomfortable. I think it's hilarious.

"Stop Alice!" Emmett yelled while pushing Paul off of him. "I don't want to hear about that shit! Damn! Came on baby I need to pour alcohol in my ears." he pulled Rose back to their room. We all burst out laughing. The one laugh I wanted to hear, I didn't. I looked around for Edward he wasn't here.

"Hey Paul where is Edward?" I asked. I really wanted to see him.

He looked around. "He was just here when you guys came in." He said walking over to Alice dipping her down and giving her a wet kiss. She giggled. I almost gagged.

Looking around I headed out on the deck. I spotted Edward walking along the shore. He seemed lost in thought. I wanted to know what was going on in his mind. With that I made my way down to the sand.

He didn't see me coming. He was watching a sail boat off in the distance. I couldn't help but look at him. His sex hair was lying across his forehead. It looked like his hand have been it a lot today. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I bet it was soft. I can picture myself kissing him along his sculpted jaw down his neck and up to his ears. Running my hands down his muscular chest over his shoulders and down his arms. Kissing every part of him. Saving his plush lips for last to savor the taste.

I think I whimpered. He turned to see me staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

"Hello Bella." I caught myself from whimpering again from the sound of his voice.

"Hello Edward. What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed to get some fresh air. How was you day with Alice and Rosalie." He asked stepping closer to me.

My heart flutter from the distance between us. I could react out and run my fingers through his hair.

"It was fine I guess." I answered "I'm not much of a shopper. I thought about locking Alice in a dressing room and running away. But I got scared thinking about what she would do to me when I was found." He laughed. That's what I wanted to hear. It made my girly parts tingle.

"I would be scared too." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I turned to look at the sleek sail boat. "We should rent a boat this week and go sailing. Do you know how?"

"Yeah my father use to take us out on his boat a lot when we were little. I love to be out on the water. It so freeing."

"Me too!"

"We should rent a boat, it would be fun." I nodded in agreement.

We stood there in silence, I didn't feel the need to fill in the silence. It was nice just to be. Of course we could never get to much time together before someone has to come along.

Alice was standing on the deck shouting at us. "Come on guys! We're going to play ring of fire before going to dinner. So get your butts in here. So I can make you cluck like a chicken." She laughed and went inside.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this game. See you act like a chicken is going to make my night." I joked with Edward.

"I think I'm going to make a rule where Alice has to be quiet the entire games so she can't make me act like a idiot." He chuckled.

"Nah I will try and get all the rule card. I definitely want to see you make an idiot of your self." I smile and him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright Swan I'll have to think of something just for you. Maybe I'll make you run on the beach naked." he raise an eyebrow at me I blushed and looked away. He wouldn't do that, Would he?

"Let's see about that. NO one sees my lady parts in less I say!" His tripped over a root in the ground. I brought my hand out to help. He look flustered.

"Umm, yeah okay." He righted him self and walked inside. Did I just make Edward Cullen uncomfortable talking about my lady parts. I wanted to pat myself on the back. Maybe running naked isn't a bad idea if just talking about it made him trip I wonder what he'll do if I was actually naked. Something to think about.

Everyone was around the table. Rose was passing out beers. The cards were spread in a circle around the center cup. I sat next to Paul across from Edward. He looked up at me, I winked at him. He blushed and looked down. I chuckled under my breath. This is going to be fun.

"Alright does everyone know how to play?" Emmett asked. I loved play drinking games with my brother, he's the funniest drunk I know. We all said yes. Emmett declared he was first and pulled a card.

"Hells yeah!" He yelled. I groaned. Why does he always seems to get a jack. "Alright Baby Bella, let's see what your name is going to be this time." He put his finger to his chin looking up to the ceiling thinking. Great!

"Okay I got one. Dr. Wormypants McSwan." He smiled at me I flipped him off. Everyone laughed. Rose asked what it meant.

"Well you see my lil sis here is a bookworm and she will have her PhD so there you have it." Everyone laughed at the ridiculousness of my new name.

We played for a couple of hours laughing our asses off. I made a rule were Edward had to get up and do the running man every time he pulled a card. I practically fell off my chair each time he did it. It was the funniest things I have every seen. I've never seen him let loss and have fun. He was even more gorgeous.

Alice's name was changed by Rose to Speedy Gonzales. She claimed She was little and never sat down for a minute so she reminded Rose of the little mouse from a cartoon.

I ended up drinking the cup of hot old beer twice. Can you say Nasty! Emmett was pretty much gone. I don't see how were even going to make it out tonight. I never had as much fun in my life. I could just stay in, it would be a perfect night anyway. Of course Alice insisted we still go out. I made Emmett go lay down for 30 minutes to sober up some before making our way to dinner.

Everyone got dressed up and sexy. Rose was in one of her signature red tight dresses, Alice had on a black halter top and skin tight jeans with boots almost to her knees. The boys decide on jeans and button up shirts. Of course Edward looked the best I couldn't stop drooling. His hair was everywhere which I loved and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I walked past him in our room and almost drop to my knees. He smelled like pure sex and sunshine and man and just Edward. It was heaven.

Alice did my hair and makeup. Emmett was still gone but not as much as before. I had a little buzz going on. It gave me courage. I decide when getting dress I was going to ask Edward to dance.

We had dinner at a Italian place. The food was amazing. Conversation never ceased. Edward was in enchanting all through out dinner. Talking about where he wanted to travel and play. I couldn't understand way he was putting traveling off. He seem to have it all planned out. I didn't understand.

Arriving at the club I started to get nervous about asking him to dance. The waitress came and got our order, I decided to have something stronger then beer.

"What can I get you doll?" The obvious gay waiter asked me.

"Can I get a sex on the beach please?"

"No problem doll." he winked at me and went to fetch our drinks.

"Come on Bella, let's go dance." Alice was pulling on my arm.

"I will come join you after I get my drink okay." She pouted.

"Okay but if your not out there looking for a hot guy in 15 minutes I'm going to bring one to you."

"Okay Alice, go dance with Paul." She glided onto the dance floor just in time for _Rihanna's Only girl (in the world) _to come on.

The waiter brought our drinks. Emmett and Rose joined Alice and Paul on the dance floor. Edward was still sitting with me. I wonder why he's not dancing. I decided to ask.

"Why don't you go dance. I bet there are plenty of girls to dance with." I told him wishing he didn't get up.

He shook his head. "I'm fine right here." He turned his gaze to me. My breath caught in my throat I had to turn away. He look so sexy tonight. Something about the lights being dime, his bronze hair catching light off the strobe lights.

Alice didn't notice when I never made it out on the dance floor. I was waiting for the two sex on the beach drinks and one midori sour to makes their way through out my system. The right song hasn't came on either. I kept telling myself, this one's not it just wait for the next one. Edward hasn't moved.

_Katy Perry's _song _Peacock came on and I felt the drinks making me brave. I know this song is a little forward but who gives a shit! Take a chance Bella. I stood up in front of Edward. He looked up at me confused._

_I put my hand out and asked him to dance. " Would you like to dance with me Edward."_

_He grabbed my hand and said. "Yes, I would love to."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I lead Edward out on the dance floor. People were cramped in a tiny space. Sweaty bodies moving to the music. Alice and the other were grinding up on their partners. I had to look away from my brother and Rose before I ran to the bathroom to puke up my drinks.

We stopped and he pulled me towards him. Not touching but for our hands. I couldn't look up, I was to nervous. My heart was pounding, if it wasn't for the loud music, Edward would've heard it.

We started moving. Still not touching, not making eye contact.

We seemed to be moving in sink. I would've never thought Edward was a dancer. I was wrong. Slowly we inched are self's closer. Still not making eye contact. I wanted to reach my arms out and wrap them around his neck, feeling his body close.

I couldn't seem to catch my breath. We both were panting. I could feel the heat coming off his body. I slowly brought my hand up and touched his right arm, swaying to the music. I felt as if no one else was here. Just this sexy god-man in front of me. Every fiber in my body ached to rub against him, to kiss him, to make him mine.

Still looking down I seen his hand come up and touch my chin lightly. He pushed up so I would look at him. Our eyes met and for a second I thought I would pass out from the intensity of his stare. I felt like he could see right through me. I couldn't look away.

Our bodies were pressed together now. His hot breath tickling my cheek, his body heat making me tingle with delight. I wanted to crawl inside him and never come out.

Wrapping one arm around my waist we moved together like we've done it a hundred times. Perfectly. With his other hand he gently ran his fingers up and down my arm, leaving it on fire. He smelled so good. I couldn't help but lean in and smell him. He smelled like pure sex. Addicting.

We moved with each other for two more songs. Never looking away. A single piece of hair couldn't come between us at this point. It was so intense being in his arms. I've dreamed about this moment for almost 2 years. Please don't end!

Of course all things must come to an end.

A very drunk red head bumped into us, nearly knocking me over. Edward held me up.

"Watch were your going." She told me. I instantly got mad.

"Excuse me! You bumped into us." I pointed a finger at her, how dare her ruin our dance. It was suppose to last forever. Well at least for another song.

"Whatever bitch!" She spat. It was taking everything in me not to punch her in the face.

"Hey there sexy!" She said to Edward trying to sound appealing . It came off sounding like a dog in heat. She was staring at him as if she was trying to make him come to her.

"Look why don't you stop eye fucking my dance partner," hopefully lover, "and move along." People were starting to stare.

"I bet I could show this sexy man a nice time. He would be thanking me for taking him away from you." She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and pushed her chest out.

Alright wannabe mermaid.

"Bella, come on let's go get a drink." Edward purred in my ear. Tugging on my arm.

"Yeah Bella, why don't YOU go get a drink." The red head said.

That's it she's done pissed me off.

She continued. "How about you go get a drink and I'll take this very fine piece of ass right here and have a little fun." She continued while eyeing Edward. I felt him shudder.

Swinging my fist back I punched her right in her jaw. She feel to the floor grabbing her face.

Wow that felt awesome. She was yelling but, I couldn't hear her, Edward was pulling me through the crowd.

"Come on Bella, let's get you out of here." Edward grabbed our things before pulling me out in the cold spring air.

I was laughing. I heard him chuckling. That felt so good. She shouldn't be eyeing my man. Well I know technically his not my man but, maybe some day he will be.

We made it to the hummer. Edward text the others letting them know he was taking me back to the cottage. I was getting excited. Just him and me alone, at night, by ourselves, with no one there. Just us! I could think of a thousand different things I could do to him. After that very steamy dance I needed a little relief….soon.

I was high from adrenaline. I can't believe I actually punched that bitch. I plopped down on the couch, smiling. Edward got us some beers.

"Bella that was amazing. I almost got sick from the way she was staring at me." He shook his head in disgusted. It's good to know his type isn't tall, annoying , fake red heads. My smile widened.

"I know! I don't do that kind of thing. But she just got under my skin. The nerve of her." I wanted to go back to the bar a punch her again. Staying right here with Edward was much more appealing.

"Do you want to watch a movie, or play a game, or something?" I asked him, not wanting the night to end.

"Yeah, that would be great. How about higher, lower, smoke, or fire?"

"Sure! I gotta tell you up front. I will kick your ass at this game!" He smiled at me. My heart fluttered.

"We'll see about that one!" I giggled.

After an hour of me kicking his ass you would think he would want to give up. "Uhmm low…no higher, yeah higher!"

"Are you sure? You know if you get this wrong you will have to drink 15 drinks right?"

He groaned. "I know!" Rubbing his hands down his face, he nodded. "Higher!" He shouted under his hands.

I flipped over a 10. He lost. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. We were both toasted! I've never had so much fun getting drunk.

"Shit!" He spat. " I can't believe I lost again. "Woman how do you know what's coming next?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift!" Laughing I handed him another beer. "Now finish up your drinks pretty boy."

"Fine!" He whined like a baby which made me laugh so hard I was about to fall off the couch. Edward's hand shoot out and caught me.

The air in the room changed. I could feel the electricity pulsing through my veins. I mumbled thanks. He didn't remove his hand. Just realizing how close we've gotten through out the game. My breath hitched in my throat.

He was so close, I could smell the beer off his breath. My stomach tighten with anticipation. I think he was going to kiss me. Bringing his other hand up, he touched my cheek very lightly with his fingertips. His eyes were on fire with lust as were mine.

It was taking everything I had not to jump on him. Those lips… oh those lips. I have never seen such beautiful lips, so inviting, so soft, so kissable.

We inched closer, my breathing picking up. His chest was raising and falling.

"Bella?" If he's asking for permission to kiss me I will gladly say Yes!

"Uhmm?'

"You are on the cards." he pulled away, I was instantly cold.

Damn!

I lifted up my leg, the cards were stuck on my thigh.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We sat in silence. It was awkward. Should we start playing again or go to bed? I so desperately wanted to feel him. I needed him to kiss me. I've dreamed about kissing him for so long. It's time. Why doesn't he just do it. I think he likes me…right? I'm not so sure. If he did he would of made his move already, right?

He cleared his throat, "Bella would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" I wanted to jump up and down on the couch screaming Yes! Yes!

"Sure." Lame.

We walked along the shore, watching waves. I was surprise when Edward stopped, he was staring at me. The heat and desire was back. One look in his eyes I knew he wanted the same thing as me.

"Bella, ." He wasn't making any sense. Partly because we were both drunk and partly because he mumbled to quietly for me to hear.

"What was that Edward, I didn't hear you?"

He didn't answer me instead I was pulled quickly to his chest. His hand wound in my hair, the other on the back of my neck. This all happening in a few seconds. I didn't register what he was doing until I felt the most intensely pleasurable feeling crash down on my lips. So warm.

Our lips moved together perfectly. I kept chanting. So soft. So soft. So soft. Over and over in my head. My mouth opened slightly, his tongue slowly slid in, caressing my own. We moaned together.

I knew any minute my knees were going to give out. If it wasn't for him holding on to me I would've face planted in the sand.

All my fantasizing, all my dreaming, I never for one second thought it could be this good to kiss this man. I didn't want it to stop. My lungs we're on fire from lack of oxygen. We needed to pull apart. It hurt my heart to step back.

He held my hands, we were panting hard. I can't believe that just happened. All I could think about is pushing him down and kissing him until the sun rose. He apparently thought the same, next thing I knew we were rolling around in the damp sand.

My hands we're everywhere. Rubbing his back, feeling his muscle in his arms, caressing his neck. Never once taking my hands and mouth off his skin. He tasted amazing.

A loud moan came out of me when his fingers ghosted across my nipple. I wanted him so bad. Every part.

"Oh Edward."

"Bella you feel so good."

If his hands feel this good over my clothes I can't imaged what it would be like on my skin. I might combust.

My fingers found their way into his hair. The sexist sound was coming from his chest. He kissed me harder.

"I want to feel you Bella. Can I feel you?" He panted.

"Yes Edward, please." I wanted to song to the heavens. Please, please touch me.

Bringing my dress up he gently ran his fingers along my inner thigh, coming closer to the spot I was dieing for him to touch. I gasp when he grabbed my ass.

I licked his ear, which caused him to buck into my throbbing core.

God, this man tasted incredible.

Doing it again, he groaned loudly. Griping on to my ass harder. His mouth left wet kisses down my neck. My head fall back, giving him better access.

His fingers made their way to my aching center. I grasped when he ripped my panties leaving me exposed to the cold wet air. I wondered at that exact minute how I ever survived without kissing and feeling Edward. I never wanted to go without him again.

His finger plunged into me. Bucking my hips, he starting moving.

"Oh god….Edward…yes."

"Bella your so wet and warm." he said kissing my neck.

I never felt anything like his fingers being inside me. I was over loaded with pleasure. Every fiber in my being wanted to explode with ecstasy. I couldn't help the moans coming out of me.

I felt my orgasm coming, my stomach tightened. I didn't hold back when I was hit the best feeling in the world.

"YES EDWARD….OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and started working on my breast. I was spent. My body felt like Jell-O. It was wonderful. I wanted to feel him…all of him. Pushing on his chest he laid back on the sand.

Covering his neck and face with kisses. I made work of his shirt. I had to take a moment to admire him. Absolutely perfect.

Running my fingers over his abs, his muscle flex under me. Without relaxing it I unconsciously started to grind against him. He hissed with pleasure.

Grabbing my neck he pulled me down for a lustful kiss. Our tongues meeting making me moan. I slid my hand down his stomach to the front of his pants. Rubbing up and down across his very large bulge.

"That feels so good….Bella…don't stop"

Just hearing him make noise from the pleasure I'm giving him gave me confidence. Unbuckling his pants, lowering his zipper, I slowly moved my hand under his boxers. I was thankful at the moment it was so dark out here under the stars. Because I'm pretty sure my eyes were as big as baseballs. He was so….so Big!

I thought Alec was large, he had nothing compared to what I just found in Edwards pants. I automatically got mad at myself for being a virgin. It would be so easy if I was more experience, I could lift my dress and slowly slide on top of him. But I am a virgin and I don't think I want to lose my virginity outside. Even if I was with the most sexy, amazing man on the earth.

"You…feel….so…amazing!" Edward said in between kissing my neck and collarbone.

Wrapping my hand around his massive erection, I slowly moved up and down, twisting my wrist as I go.

He moved his hips, meet my pace.

"Yes Bella! Faster!"

I started to pick up the pace. His hands never leaving my body. Rubbing up and down my sides and arms. Caressing my breast. The cold wind wiped around us. Waves crashed against the shore. The moon was illuminating Edwards face. He took my breath away. Our eyes never leaving each others.

I wanted to shout that I loved him. I wanted to make him feel so good. I never want to be apart. I didn't want to waste anymore time. We should be together. Just when I was going to tell him exactly how I feel, his body tensed up with pleasure. He yelled my name in the dark night.

"Bella…Oh god….yes…yes!" Edward bellowed when his orgasm rocked his body. I handed him my underwear he tore, he wiped off.

"Bella that was amazing." I laid down next to him in the sand. He kissed my head.

We stayed wrapped around each other watching the stars. Not talking.

I vaguely remember being carried to bed. Edward laying next to me and whispering goodnight.

I woke up alone.

After taking a shower to wash off all the sand stuck on me. I wondered into the living room. Edward was no where to be seen. Alice and Rose were at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head! Did you have a rough night?" Rose winked at me and giggled.

"Yeah Bella. You must be exhausted from all that actively last night." Alice said before busting up laughing.

"Ha ha you guys. That bitch deserved to get hit. Although my hand hurts a little." Flexing my fingers I could feel a sharp pain through out my hand. I didn't notice it last night. Well I guess I didn't have time to think about it. With all the making out with the most beautiful man. Speaking of that man.

"Where are the guys?"

"They went to rent a boat and some jet skies for the day. I'm so excited." Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"So," Rose began. "did you have a good time with Edward last night?" She wasn't looking up. I wonder what's going on.

"Sure." I shrugged. There was no way in hell I was telling them what happened between Edward and myself.

"Really because he seems out of it this morning. Like something was bothering him. I asked what was up but he just played if off as nothing."

"Oh, umm I'm not sure what's wrong with him. We played cards and drink for awhile. Everything was fine when I fell asleep." More then fine. She was starting to make me nervous. I hope he doesn't regret what happened. I'm going to have to talk to him.

Alice jumped up to put her dishes away. "I figured you would do more then that." She turned and wiggled her perfect brown eyebrows at me.

"Why do you say that Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I seen the way you guys we're dancing, never breaking eye contact. If I didn't know you two I would of swore you we're in love or something."

Oh shit! Was it that obvious? I know one thing for sure, I'm completely in love with him. Could he feel the same? If so what's wrong with him today? I need to figure it out!

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice." No need to tell the truth at this very moment.

"Whatever Bella. You and my brother might think your fooling me but, you not." She put her hands on her hips and glared out me. I was saved from melting to death from her glare when the boys came through the door.

I instantly knew something was wrong. Edward didn't even look at me. I felt sick. He really does regret what we did.

I felt me heart break into two. Was everything just a drunken night! Was the pleasure I felt in his arms not meant to be. I needed to talk to him.

He moved around me not even given me a slight smile or nod. How was I going to last the rest of the week if he was going to act like nothing happened.

I felt hurt and ashamed, maybe a little used. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

SM Owns All Characters…..

Chapter 9

"Rose baby, hand me another beer out of the ice chest, please." Emmett yelled over the engine of the boat.

We were currently heading out on the water to do some jet skiing. Paul and Edward were next to us on the skies. I sat quietly in the back of the boat trying not to cry. My heart ached. I kept telling myself it's not a big deal that Edward won't talk to you. It was just a fun drunken night. We never straight up said we were together now. I just assumed. I was wrong.

The entire morning has been torture. When I entered a room Edward would silently duck out. When I tried to get close to him, he would move. I was to afraid to talk to him, I was afraid to be right. I was afraid what we did last night in his eyes was wrong. I wouldn't take it back for the world. I only wish he felt the same.

He was acting as if I didn't exist. He's still joking and carrying on conversations with everyone else but me.

My feeling were hurt.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Bella are you alright?"

I turned to smile at her. "I'm fine Alice."

She wasn't buying it. "Bella I'm your best friend and I know when your lying. Now tell me what's wrong before I throw you over board." She gave me the evil eye.

It's true she always knew when I was lying but I'm not going to tell her that her big brother was being an ass. I'm not going to tell her we rolled around in the sand making out and touching like teenagers. What should I tell her?

I'm desperately in love with Edward and he's acting as if I don't mean anything. No! I sighed. I decide not to say anything. I just looked her in the eyes. Hoping she would drop it. I think she got the hint when she leaned her head against my shoulder quietly.

We finally made it to our destination. Emmett sat anchor. Rose and Alice took their shirts off to sunbath. I just watched Paul and Edward chase each other. The boat was swaying from the waves there were creating. It was starting to make me a little queasy.

"Bella are you alright? You look green." Emmett asked coming closer to me. He react in the ice chest and handed me a water.

Nodding yes. I took a few deep breaths through my nose and drank some water. He looked concern but I guess he didn't realize tell just that second that Rose had her shirt off and was currently wearing the worlds smallest bikini. I was long forgotten.

"Wow babe, you look hot." He react out to touch her, she smacked his hand.

"Ow!" He rubbed his hand. I snickered. "That hurt Rosie." He whined.

"Well leave me be. I want to get a tan. Go play with the boys." She motioned her hand for him to move.

"Fine." He huffed then whistled to the guys. "Hey it's my turn assholes." He turned to me. "Bells you wanna race." A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Come on sis, or are you afraid I will beat you again." He chuckled.

"Em if my memory serves me right I beat you!" I was starting to feel better. Maybe I need to jog my brothers memory. I'm the queen of the water.

Edward and Paul came up to the side of the boat. Paul got off and Emmett took his while Edward came around my side. I wasn't sure what to do. This is awkward. After a few moments of looking at him then to the jet ski and back again. He finally reaches his hand out to offer his help. I place my hand in his and stepped over the boat and sit on the seat. After getting steady he stands up and steps over the side of the boat without a word.

Silence is defining.

"Come on Baby Bell! Let me show you how I can whoop your ass!" Emmett yells while flooring it! As soon as he gets full speed he wasn't watching where he was going and had to swerve to miss some guy on skies. He flies off the jet ski and crashes in the water.

"OH MY GOD! EMMETT!" Rose yells from the boat.

I can't stop laughing. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Teach him not to talk shit! I made my way over to him. He is floating on the water like a lily pad.

"Hey big brother you just going to float around all day? Or do I get to show you that your sister is a badass and will kick your ass at any race on the water?"

Before he could respond with something smart. Edward comes up behind us on the boat.

"Emmett are you okay honey?" Rose ask leaning over the side of the boat. She needs to be careful her balloons are about to fall right out of that ity bity tiny bathing suit.

"Yeah babe I'm fine. That damn guy came out of nowhere." Emmett is upright again. He starts his way back to his lonely jet ski.

"Sure baby!" She rolls her eyes at him.

"The first one around the bobber and back to the boat wins." Emmett tells me. We are lined up, ready to race. I think I might make this a little more interesting.

"What do I get if I win?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow at me with a mischievous smile. "Well lil sis, how about if I win you get to be my servant for the rest of the day." His head falls back and let's out a evil laugh!

I roll my eye at him. He couldn't figure out something better. "I've been your servant plenty of times I think I can handle it again." I had to think for a few minutes. Oh I got it!

"Okay if I win you have to dress up in one of Rose's dresses and let Alice do you hair and makeup. Then go to the store to buy some food for dinner." Everyone laughs in the boat.

He glares at me. "Deal." He agrees. "This is going to be so much fun kicking your ass."

"On you mark, get ready, set go!" Alice bellows.

We take off and he has the lead. I know how to maneuver around the waves to catch up. A boat flies past us giving me the perfect opportunity to jump the wave and get in front of him.

"Hey!" He yells behind me. I can't help but giggle. The whole morning is forgotten. At this very moment they is no aching heart, no longing to go to Edward and see what I did wrong, and no more tears. Right now I'm kicking my brothers butt and loving every minute of it!

We are neck and neck coming around the bobber. "Watch this sister!" Emmett yells next to me, some how he pushes even hard on the throttle, making himself jet forward. Shit! I don't want to serve his ass today. He eats every five minutes!

Jumping over wave after wave, he some how lands wrong and slows down. I pass him up heading for the boat. Alice is yelling "Go Bella", while Rose is yelling "Come on baby, I don't want to have nightmares for a decade seeing you in a dress."

He catches up to me, we are even again. Lifting my butt off the seat, I go as fast as I can. Edward, Paul, Alice and Rose are all waiting and watching to see who wins. We past the boat not knowing who beat who. I think it was a tie.

"I totally won!" Emmett tells me. I roll my eyes at him. I hope he's wrong.

We come along the side of the boat. I reach my hand over to grab the railing to hold steady. Em does the same on the other side.

"Who won?" I ask.

"It was really close." Paul answers. "But Alice took a picture and it appears," he stops there.

"What?" Emmett and I say together.

"Bella won."

"What! There is no way that little squirt won.!" Emmett yells!

I pump my hands in the air for victory. "Yet again I'm the queen of the water." He is glaring at me.

"Let me see that picture Alice." She flutters over handing him the camera. He groans when he realizes they are right.

"Yeah for me!" I say. Everyone laughs. "So Alice do you think Emmett would look best in red or black? I think I'm leaning more towards the red." I chuckle.

"This sucks!" He grumbles.

We trade off and on through out the afternoon. We finally head in around 4:30. We all take turns taking showers. Well Edward and I do since everyone else takes them with their other half's. I can barely stand being in the same room as him. I can't stop thinking about his lips on me. I'm saddened that it doesn't seem like it will happen again.

He still hasn't spoken to me. I'm ready to go home and forget all about last night. But first it's time to make my brother beautiful!

"Emmett get over here NOW!" I yell from the other side of the couch. Emmett is running from Alice, Rosalie, and myself. We are trying to convince him he will look gorgeous in this skin tight, one shoulder, red dress. He doesn't believe us.

"NO Bella! What if I go to the store and some guy hits on me? That's just wrong!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sticks his lips out like a puppy. I couldn't help but, laugh along with everyone else.

We've been at this for over an hour and Alice managed to get his hair and makeup done. I painted his nails and Rose is trying to get him in a dress. He tossed out the thong idea.

"Now Emmy," I say as nice and calm as I can. " you know the rules, you have to do the dare no matter what. So please go back into the bedroom and get dress. I'm starving and I would really like to eat sometime this century." Let's see if the calm Bella will win him over.

"Fine!" He huffed, stumbling his way to the room. I snicker behind him. He turns and flips me off. I of course laugh harder.

"You guys suck!" He yells.

Alice, Paul, and I are playing cards waiting on Edward, Emmett, and Rose to get back from the store. Rose text me a few times. Letting me know how many guys have came up to Emmett. She sent a couple of pictures too. Which made me spit beer all over the table and Alice. She wasn't to happy about that.

They walked through the door just in time to see me take Paul and Alice's money, again. Emmett look pissed, Rose had a smirk on her face, and Edward…..well Edward looked yummy. Ugh. I'm not very happy with him right now. So Stop thinking about how edible he is and how talented his fingers are. Grrrr! Why is he being such an ass.

Emmett brought me out of my thoughts. "I hate you my dear sister. You just wait until our next beat. You will be begging me for mercy. " With that he turns on his heels and make's his very pretty way to the room to change.

I turn to Rosalie. "It's went well then?" She shakes her head up and down. We were all trying to catch our breath when Emmett comes back out in fresh man gear. Looking happy as can be, like the whole night of him dressing up like a drag queen and getting hit on by multiple men never happened. That's my brother for ya.

"So who's cooking?" he asked grabbing a beer and sitting next to me at the table.

The next day it was the same. Drinking, sunbathing, swimming, bbqing, and laughing. Nothing has changed with Edward. At night it's been a little weird. He waits until I'm showered and in bed with the lights out before he comes in as quietly as he can. I just lay their and hope he speaks to me. No need to hold my breath.

We only have a few days left and we are all heading home, back to reality. I won't see Edward everyday. I won't be sleeping next to him, hoping he will talk to me. I won't get to wake up to his crazy hair and sexy chest. I'm sad but okay with that. I won't have to look at him everyday, seeing the regret in his eyes. I won't have to be worried that if I enter a room the tension will cripple me. I can go home and cry by myself….

Tonight we're going night diving, at Three Tree Point. Which just scares the shit out of me. The guys claim it's the best time to see all kinds of different species. This will be all of us girls first time. We have all dived before just not when it's pitch black and I'm afraid a giant squid will come bite my leg off.

We're headed to a private dive site. Emmett claims the people who own that part of the beach won't even see us. I'm not so sure. We geared up and got our flashlights ready. I was scared out of my mind. Alice wasn't any better. Rose was all gunho about it. I was complete caught off guard by Edward, when we were waiting for Emmett to tie us off in pairs so no one will get lost. He leaned towards me and spoke calmly.

"You don't have to be afraid Bella. People do this all the time." He said in his velvety voice.

I instantly got mad. Way would he try and calm me down now. Why did he decide to talk to me know. I turned and just glared at him quickly before turning back to look at the dark water.

The water was cold! I yelped as soon as I stepped in. I unfortunately was coupled with Edward. This is going to be awkward, to see the least.

"Okay everyone have their cameras and flashlights?" Emmett asked. He and Rose were already up to their chest in the water. Rose had a big smile on her face, along with my brother. I started to get excited about the prospect of seeing hundreds of different species.

We all yelled yes!

Edward didn't say anything else to me before we went into the water. I was still a little nervous, without realizing what I was doing, I grab Edwards hand and clench on to it. He let me.

The boys explained to us back at the house that we will be diving about 70 minutes. We will be heading down a slope then back up again on our swim back to shore. The area we will be diving has a bit of "trash" through out it. I guess it makes it even more appealing sense there are a lot of places for the fish and whatnot to hide and inhibit.

We swam for awhile not really seeing anything. It was so dark, even with the flashlights. We all tried to stay together. After swimming for about 15 minutes, Edward motioned to his left. I pointed my light and if I wasn't under the water then I would of gasp. There poking out of a old barrel was Giant Pacific Octopus.

The summer before my senior year of high school I was really into marine life so I took a course to learn about the ocean and the creatures who live in it. I quickly got over my fascination and didn't take anymore classes. I'm thankful that I took that class though, now I know what I'm looking at and that is definitely a Giant Pacific Octopus. Amazing.

After seeing the octopus I didn't know where to keep my eyes. There were so many different types of fish. We we're currently in a bed of eel-grass and I was lucky enough to see a Spiny Lumpsucker and a few Gunnels. I really enjoyed seeing the bright colors of the Gunnels.

With in thirty minutes I've seen Brown Rockfish, a Leafy Hook Mouth, tons of crabs and beautiful anemones. At one point about 9 or so Ratfish were flying around us, flapping their oversized pectoral fins to propel them gracefully through the water. Breathtaking.

We turned around and on the way back I had the pleasure of seeing a Red Octopus, a Stubby Squid at the bottom of the sea floor and Longnose Skate fish. Closer to shore in eel-grass beds we seen a Bay Pipefish. This whole underwater world is absolutely amazing, I can't wait to come back.

Coming up to shore I seen Alice and Paul were already waiting for us. She came running up squealing.

"Edward, Bella!" She jumped up and down. "Wasn't that amazing. There were so many fish. I don't think I ever want to go diving during the day again." She finally took a breath. I just smiled at her. I love my best friend and her crazy energy.

"Yes Alice it was wonderful. I totally agree with you about only diving at night. There was something completely enchanting about going down there at night." I told her while trying to get my gear off.

Rose and Emmett were the last to make it out. Emmett was just a excited as Alice. He was even jumping up and down. I had to giggle at him. Edward let out a laugh as well. I turned to look at him and he gave me small smile. I returned one. Maybe he's coming around. I wouldn't count on it.

We loaded up and stopped on the way to the cabin to get some pizzas. We will be going home tomorrow. I was actually relieved. I don't know how much longer I could take being around Edward when he has been so cold to me for the past few days. I wish we would go back to normal. I like laughing with him, I don't like being uncomfortable.

After eating everyone was pretty much wore out, so after packing we all went to bed. The next morning everyone pitched in and cleaned up the cabin before loading up. Besides the weirdness between Edward and I, it ended up being a great spring break. I wouldn't mind doing this again next year.

"Alright guys lets get moving." Emmett bellowed while clapping his hands together.

"Hold your horses Emmy, I'm coming." Rose shoot back.

"Be careful driving back home Alice." We hugged.

"We will Bella. I will see you on Monday at the coffee shop." She said letting go. "We need to plan another night out." I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head no.

"No thanks Alice. I think I'm going to relax for awhile. The last two times we hung out together, they didn't go so well. You know with Mike and Alec." I sighed. I have great luck! I can't even enjoy myself without worrying something will go wrong. Plus with what happened between Edward and I, I don't think I want to find another guy anytime soon.

"Oh it will be fine. You worry to much. I will see you Monday. Bye Rose and Emmett. We had a lot of fun. We should do this again."

Everyone shook their head in agreement. After saying bye to Paul, I wasn't sure if I should say anything to Edward or not. I have a lot to ask him but, we we're headed out, besides I don't have the guts to confront him. I guess I will just keep wondering why he pulled away like that.

He was putting bags in the car when I came outside. "Bye Bella." He said to me softly, I barely heard him.

"Bye Edward," and that was it.

The car ride was quite. We were all ready to get home and relax. This week has been extremely fun and extremely difficult. I still can't say I regret doing those things with Edward. It was one of the best moments of my adult life. I could almost feel his soft lips on mine, his long fingers running up and down my legs, his muscular chest pressed into mine. It was amazing.

Even if I don't regret it doesn't mean it wasn't a mistake, on his part anyway. Clearly he thought it was. I want thing to go back to normal. I want him to like me and not treat me like I don't exist. It hurts. He was enjoying himself. Right? Well from what I remember. We were drunk.

Emmett dropped Rose off at her place before going home. He carried everything in and I went straight for my room. I felt like being alone. Being in a house with six other adults can be a little much for a week. The solitude of my room was calling to me.

Monday will soon be here. Class will start again. Work will be waiting. Reality will soon be upon us again. No more laying by the water catching a tan and drinking beers. No more waking up to Edward across the room looking sexy with crazy bed hair. No more cold shoulder from the man I've been in love with for 2 years.

I need to focus on school and work. I also need to get ready for our annual Swan vacation. I'm looking forward to going to Alaska with my family. I miss my mom and sister and even my over protective father. It will be nice to spend sometime with them.

I've had bad luck when it comes to men. I think I'm just going to sit back and take what life gives me. If another guy comes along then so be it.

It might be time to move on and get over Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Now boarding Flight 81 Alaska." Came over the intercom. **

"**Alright kids lets go!" Charlie told us. He pushed himself out of the uncomfortable airport chair and grabbed his and moms carry on.**

"**I hope I get a window seat!" Emmett is acting like a kid about to take his first plane ride. Even if he's been on a airplane multiple times. He wouldn't stop bouncing around. He reminded me of Alice.**

**I was ready to get on the plane and close my eyes and try to forget about the last few months. Especially try and forget about a certain bronze hair man currently boarding the same plane as myself.**

**After coming home from the cabin things were pretty boring. Between class and work I rarely went out. Alice did set me up with a few guys. The first guy was obsessed over space. Instead of bring flowers when he came to pick me up for our date he brought a paper stating I now own a star. Needless to say I couldn't wait to get the date over with. **

**The second guy was handsome. He was about as big as Emmett. Chase I believe his name was. I was pleasantly surprise when I answered the door. He was being very sweet, opening doors for me and pulling out my chair. I found myself smiling and laughing through out the meal. Apparently he thought since I was relaxed and having a good time he could take me home on the first date. When we made it to his car and he suggested we were perfect for each other and he wanted to bring me back to his house and show me a good time. I ended up slapping his hand away from my thigh five times before he dropped me off at home.**

**I told Alice I was done being set up. She of course gave me puppy dog eyes until I agreed to go out with one of her class mates. I can't seemed to tell her no. **

**She insisted this guy was perfect for me. He like me, was into British literature. We made plans to go out the next week. I knew I needed to get over Edward and try and put myself out there but, I couldn't seem to forget about his soft lips and blazing green eyes.**

**I made it a point not to go to Alice's house. I was afraid to run into him. I've been successful so far. Of course that did nothing to ease my dreams. It's the same one over and over every night. **

**Bright stars shinning down on us, sand flying everywhere, pure pleasure as his hand run up and down my body. Hot wet kisses all over me. Green eyes burning a hole through my heart. Waking up covered in sweat. Having the same steamy dream night after night was getting a little old. Maybe this new guy will distract me so I can finally forget about Sexward.**

**We decided to meet at a little Chinese restaurant not to far from campus. I was to put Pride and Prejudice on the table so he could recognize me. After the hostess lead me to the table I sat and waited patiently. I'm not sure how many times I rearranged the flowers on the table and the book before someone cleared their throat to get my attention. I looked up and was meet with bright blue eyes. He was very well dress and had blonde hair almost to his chin.**

**He gave me a wide smile before setting down. "Hi I'm James. You must be Bella?"**

"**Yeah, nice to meet you."**

"**Alice has told me so much about you." He said sweetly. "So you work at Coco Beans with her?"**

"**Yeah, we've become good friends. She tells me your in one of her classes?"**

"**Yep! She sure is a ball of energy." We both laughed. I had to agree with him.**

**The waitress come up and took our orders. We continued to get to know one another. I learnt he's from Ohio and he loves cats. Which is a little weird but who am I to judge. He was very easy to talk to. I found myself spilling my guts to him. **

"**He didn't even talked to me for the reminder of the week." After we talked for about 30 minutes I figured out that James likes to play for the other side and we started talking about any thing and everyone that has hurt us. It turns out he just broke up with his boyfriend, one to many three sums on his ex's part. Apparently his parents don't know that he is gay and his mother wanted to see him with a nice girl. So he asked Alice to set him up.**

**I was mad for all of 10 seconds. How can I stay mad at Alice when we're having such a great time. Even if he was gay I enjoyed his company. At the end of the night we exchanged numbers. We sat up plans to meet next week for coffee and gossip.**

**After all my failed dates I decided to not worry about men for awhile. Time flow by. I tried my hardest not to think of Edward but, the more time that went by I started to get irritated.**

**He was lucky we didn't run into each other. Who treats people like that? We had an amazing time and he went and ruined it. I don't need him around if he was going to act like I wasn't even alive. I've decide the next time I see him I was going to give him a piece of my mind. **

**We never seemed to be in the same place at once. I didn't even see him after he and Emmett graduated. To say I was surprised to see Alice, Edward, and his family at the airport this morning is an understatement.**

**We just made it to the airport in time. Emmett was starving from not eating this morning since we we're running late. Rose, myself, and him went to grab some bagels and coffee before waiting for our plane to board.**

**My eyes all but bugged out when I turned the corner to see Edward and Alice talking to my parents. The whole speech I had planned out in my head over and over again, the one I was going to say to Edward, yeah it went right out the door after his eyes met mine.**

"**What are they doing here?" Rosalie asked confused.**

**I shrugged. "I have no idea."**

**Alice looked up and seen us coming over. She started running towards me. "Bella! Bella! Can believe we're on the same flight. I totally forgot you guys we're leaving for Alaska today. So are we! Can you believe it?" She finally took a breath.**

"**You guys are going to Alaska?" She hadn't said anything to me about it.**

"**Yeah! My cousin is getting married. She called two days ago telling us the good news. The wedding is only in 4 days. They wanted to do it fast because…" She leaned towards me, close to my ear. "She's pregnant and wanted to be married before she starts to show. Can you believe it! Where are you sitting? Maybe I'll be by you or we can switch sets with someone. Woo hoo that would be awesome." I think she forgot to move away from my ear. Now it's ringing.**

**So much for relaxing on the plane. No peace and quiet for me. I sighed.**

"**Yeah Ali that would be great." I told her. She jumped up and down before giving me a surprisingly tight hug.**

"**Come on." She dragged me over to the chairs to sit down. I couldn't help but look up to see where Edward was. He was two rolls over staring at me. I turned away before red took over my cheeks. Great Bella get caught staring at the enemy.**

**We sat around chatting before we finally heard. **

"**Now boarding Flight 81 Alaska." Great.**

**Please Lord don't let me be seated by Edward. I know I'm suppose to be mad at him but, he is just so beautiful. How can you stay angry at him. Look at his sculpture jaw line and long lovely magical fingers. **

**Shit! How I'm I going to get through this plane trip. Come on Homer, I'm ready for some hippies. I need a break from reality. Maybe I'll become a fisher and take up painting or even build a igloo so I don't have to think about Edward so annoying and handsome Cullen.**

"**Earth to Bella! We need to get on the plane. What are you thinking about?" Rose asked. She was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips waiting for a answer.**

**Apparently I zoned out. I mumbled nothing. Not sure how long that lasted. Everyone including Edward was staring at me. I blushed down to my toes. Picking my bag up, I went to join the Swans and Cullen's in line.**

**We finally made it into the plane. I noticed Carlisle and Esme we're in the front, Emmett and Rose we're sitting with Nessie. Mom and dad are behind them and I'm across the aisle. I'm actually relieve to be by myself. Putting my carry on overhead, making sure to get out my ipod. I didn't waste anytime putting it in my ears, pressing play, and closing my eyes. **

**People we're moving around getting in their seats. I tried to ignore everyone. Matt Nathanson "I Saw" came through my ipod. I wanted Edward to listen to it! I couldn't help but softly sing to the lyrics.**

_**"And it's amazing. **__**With the look in your eyes. **__**Like you could save me . But you won't even try. And then you tell me again. How everything will be alright. And if I told you That I'm sorry Would you tell me that you were wrong Or would you hold me down forever If I came to you for answers. And I saw Pictures in my head And I swear I saw you opening up, again."**_

**That's all I wanted, was for Edward to open up again.**_**And I'm surroundedYou spillAll alive and brand newAnd I'll forget about you long enoughTo forget why I need to**_

**"Will I ever forget about him….**_**And I saw Pictures in my head And I swear I saw you opening up again Cause I would be heavenly if Baby you'd just rescue me now The days are Drifting away from me I still wake up Burning through everything now And I saw Pictures in my head And I swear I saw you opening up again I would be heavenly if Baby you'd just rescue me now Pictures in my head I saw you opening up again Cause I would be heavenly if Baby you'd just rescue me now." **_

"**Matt Nathanson, he's great." A smooth voice said from next to me. Making me jump.**

"**Jesus! You scared the crap out of me." I all but yelled.**

**He put up his hands. "Sorry I didn't mean too." he looked down. I felt bad for yelling.**

"**It's okay," I said softly. **

**Wait what is he doing next to me? Please don't tell me God is playing a sick joke on me right now. How could it be possible out of all the seats on the plane he has to be sitting by me. **

**Lord give me strength. Make me stay mad at him. Don't let me look into his never ending sea green eyes because I might possibly end up in his lap. **

"**So…" I began. "This is your seat?" Nice Bella. Obviously it's his seat. Idiot!**

"**Actually it's Alice's seat. Uhm she asked to trade." He pointed to Alice next to him. I didn't even realize she was right there.**

"**She asked if she could sit next to the blonde guy on the end." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.**

**What! She would rather sit with a stranger then sit next to me. That is so not cool! Bitch!**

"**Oh." Is all I said. Smart! I had to roll my eyes at myself. This is going to be a long flight.**

**The seat belt sign came on. Everyone got ready to take off. This part makes me a little nervous. Always has. Double checking my seat belt three times, closing my eyes, and squeezing the arm rest, I was ready for the plane to take off.**

**I jumped again when Edwards sweet voice and warm breath came across my cheek. **

**Was he that close?**

"**Are you scared of flying Bella?" **

"**No" I snapped. Then felt bad.**

**I'm so retarded. I shouldn't feel bad. I want to be mad at him but, he smells so good. Would it be weird to ask him to breathe on me again?**

"**I'm not afraid of flying I just don't like this part. Once the plane is up I'll be fine." I told him while keeping my eyes closed.**

"**So Matt Nathanson. If you like him I bet you would like Secondhand Serenade. You sing beautifully by the way." **

**I blushed. "Thanks." I said quietly.**

" **I do like them actually, their great."**

**His hand softly touched mine. Making my hand tingle with warmth. **

"**You could open your eyes now Bella." He squeezed my hand.**

**I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't realize we we're already in the air. Uhm maybe Edward being next to me isn't to bad. I didn't have a panic attack. He was distracting me. That's… that's sweet, I guess.**

**I loosened my hold on the armrest, Edward moved his hand away. I wanted it back.**

**Alice giggling was making my head hurt. I looked over and she was all flirty with this blonde guy. He was really cute actually. His hair was wavy and blonde. They we're talking with each other like they we're old friends. She reached out and touched his arm and giggled some more. **

**Wow that's nice. Edward sitting next to me, Alice falling for a stranger, and it looks like Nessie has found some new kid to flirt with too. **

**She was leaning across the aisle talking to some…HUGE guys. Wow I just realized half of the plane was filled with massive men/boys. The one she was flirting with had dark hair and skin. He reminded me of the Quileute kids back in Forks.**

**He must of said something really funny because now my sister was a giggling foul! **

**Is this flight over with already?**

**I looked over at Edward he was messing with his own ipod. I decide to play nice and make conversation. Maybe it will help to tune out all the giggling and hormones through out the cab.**

"**So your going to a wedding?"**

"**Yeah, it was last minute. I was surprised to see you guys today. I thought I heard Alice say something about you leaving in a couple of days?"**

"**My dad took a few extra days off so we could leave early. He can't wait for his toes to fall off from the cold."**

**He chuckled. "Sounds like fun" he was amused.**

"**Yeah loads!" I said sarcastically. Alaska in my mind will never be considered fun. **

**What else should I say? This is weird. **

**I looked over to Alice she had the widest smile playing on her lips. I was amazed at her confidence to be so animated with a stranger. She brought her hand forward slowly touching his fingers. He smiled back. I rolled my eyes. **

**It's so easy for her. Here I am next to the man I've loved for most of my adult life and I have no idea how to talk to him. **

**Sighing in frustration, I got up to have a moment alone in the tiny bathroom. Before I could knock on the door noises from the other side stopped me. **

**Someone or two we're giggling and I think I heard grunting. Oh God… how nasty! I turned around to go back to my seat when the door flew open. I was surprise or not to see Rosalie straitening out her dress. She looked up and smirk. My brother came walking our behind her.**

"**What the…" I do not want to go into that bathroom, now.**

"**Hey Bells! It's all yours." Emmett and Rose snickered heading back to their seats.**

**Back to my seat I go. Hopefully I won't have nightmares from the noises I just heard. Not cool!**

**I slumped into my uncomfortable blue seat. Edward looked concerned.**

"**What's wrong Bella?" He asked sweetly.**

**I sure do love it when he says my name.**

"**Oh I just heard my brother and his girlfriend joining the mile high club." A shiver ran down my spine.**

"**Oh…." He looked away quickly. **

**I couldn't help but to chuckle at his reaction. He was blushing. Edward blushing is a site to see. It's nice to know men do it too.**

**Nothing else was said. It was uncomfortable silence. I shifted in my seat every few seconds. **

**A few minutes past. A plastic enhanced flight attendant came and asked us a little to eagerly if I might add if we wanted any peanuts. She was leaning extremely close to Edward. I was afraid her breast we're going to fall in my lap. Edward politely declined and I just shook my head, ready for her to go away. I was thankful Edward didn't show any interest. Good, I didn't want to ram her damn peanuts down her throat if he did.**

**I played with my sweater, not knowing what to say.**

**Silence and more silence. A lot needed to be said but, neither one of us was willing to start. After 20 minutes of not talking, I turned up my ipod. The enthralling music of **_**Blink 182's Roller Coaster **_**lured me to sleep.**

**I wasn't sure how long I've been asleep before being jolted awake. The noise in the cabin was overwhelming. Babies we're screaming, parents we're panicked, I was confused. What is happening?**

**I turned to ask Edward. His eyes we're burning into mine. He reacted out to grab my hand, at the same time air mask fell from above us. The seat belt sign was blinking bright red. I looked to my left, there was an older couple holding hands. The small gray haired women look over to me with sad eyes. Tears started running down her face.**

"**Bella." Edward spoke softly. He looked like he wanted tell me something. I didn't know what was happening. **

**He handed me my mask, I put it on. The plane was quickly descending, jerking roughly. Tearing my eyes from his I looked for my family. Emmett had his arms around a crying Nessie, Rosalie was tucked against his side. I couldn't see my father and mother.**

"**Bella" Edward said again. Why hasn't he put his mask on yet. The plane was so loud I couldn't make out what he was saying. He took my hand and squeezed tightly. **

"**Bella," He spoke louder. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I was so ashamed of myself for that night on the beach. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when we we're drink."**

**I didn't know what to say. Why is he telling me this now?**

**The pilot came over the intercom. Yelling for everyone to brass themselves. Are we really going to crash? **

**Yes!**

**My chest was rapidly moving up and down. I was starting to hyperventilate. **

"**God please protect my family and this beautiful man next to me. " I said so softly, no one could hear me over the crying and screaming.**

**I knew any second we would be crashing into the ground. All I could think about is that night.. the night I first saw Edward playing beautiful music. Don't let that be the last time I hear him play.**

"**Bella, I love you."**

**I gasp. Blackness took over.**


	11. Chapter 11 EPOV

SM Owns all….

EPOV

"BELLA! NO!"

I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks.

"I can't lose her, I can't lose you. Please." I whispered to myself for the hundredth time. My head was pounding, my ears were on fire from the heat and screaming. I just needed her to wake up. Please don't leave me.

My heart was breaking, air couldn't reach my lungs fast enough. My chest was rapidly raising and falling.

What if she never woke up, what am I going to do? She is everything to me. I'm such a stupid idiot. I wasted so much time being a jackass. I could've had her. Now I might never.

"Please Bella, open your eyes. We need to get out of this plane." I gently pushed her hair away from her face.

I screamed for help again.

The past few months have been pure torture. I just wanted to wallow in my room. After that night on the beach everything went to hell.

How could I treat her like that. I've been so scared to tell her my feelings, so when we got drunk I wanted to seize the moment. They say you always tell the truth when your drunk. With my new found bravery I was going to tell Bella how I've felt since the moment I seen her in my parents house.

I was playing my one true love, my piano. When I turned around, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen was staring at me. I was speechless. She had the silkiest hair I've ever seen. It was cascading down her back, all I wanted to do is touch it. I can still remember exactly what she was wearing, black skinning jeans, red converse, and a black hoodie. Perfect. She wasn't to girlie but also not to tomboyish. I couldn't seem to bring myself to talk to her or ask her out. She was just so breathtakingly gorgeous. How could I go up to something so pure and perfect?

I wanted so badly hundreds of times to take her in my arms and never let go. She should be mine. Only if I could get my head out of my ass. No I had to watch her with another man, Alec. When he hurt her, all I could think about is killing him. She doesn't deserve to be in pain from such an asshole like him. Or me.

Even after the whole Alec thing I still didn't have enough nerve to approach her. I was afraid of rejection. When Alice asked if I was interested in joining them on their spring break, I figured this is my shot. I could FINALLY confess my love for her.

If only it was so easy.

We sat there that night drinking in the club, it took everything I had not to pull her on to my lap and kiss her lip gloss off. She was so…so hot! I couldn't keep my eyes off of those long legs. Any man in the club who looked her way got the evil eye from me. Luckily no one come up to her. I was thankful for that. I wanted her to be mine for the night and every night after that.

To say I was surprise when she asked me to dance is an understatement. Agreeing we went out on the dance floor. It was amazing to have Bella in my arms. She moved like an angel or devil, depends on the way you look at it. When that trashy red head interrupted us I almost lost it. When I finally get my hands on Bella we have to break about. I was thrilled, turned on, and surprise when Bella hit said red head. I had to get her out of there.

We ended up playing cards and flirting like crazy. I almost got the feeling she was into me too. Never wanting the night to end, we ended up taking a walk and it was one of the biggest mistakes.

After that night I couldn't seem to look at her. How could she ever forgive me for letting my man bits take over. I wanted to ask her out and take her on many dates. Eventually take our relationship further. BUT no, drinking too much around such a gorgeous girl got the best of me, I couldn't control myself anymore.

Now I'm not saying I didn't enjoy every kiss, every stroke over her beautiful body, I did. I just wish we weren't drunk. She deserves a romantic setting, not sand in her crack.

When our lips touch my knees almost buckled. One word, electricity. The best kiss of my entire life. I knew at that moment I couldn't live without her. If only I listened to my brain and not my crouch. I was so embarrassed the next morning, I couldn't even talk to Bella. I know it hurt her, I seen it in her eyes.

I was a dick.

She deserves better. I kept telling myself that over and over. I needed to put distance between us. She should be with someone who wouldn't get carried away and would treat her with respect.

Day after day got harder and harder. I almost caved the night we went night diving. Having her so close to me, I almost lost it and attacked her plush lips. I was relieved when the week was over and I could wake up without seeing the hurt on her face every morning. She could find a nice guy and forgot about the piano playing loser who couldn't keep his hands to him self.

Only I really didn't want her to move on.

Somehow the remainder of the school year past by without seeing my beautiful Bella. I was aching inside. When my mother told us about going to Alaska a few days after graduation. All I could think about is how much I needed to be near her, even if we weren't talking. So to be so far away, hurt.

Everyday was torture not being able to run to her place and carry her away. The night before leaving I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to say sorry for the way I've been acting. I need her to know I was so deeply in love with her. I was willing to gravel and ask her to be mine. I knew I was a dick about the whole not talking to her thing but, I just wanted what was best for her. But I can't take it anymore. Bella Swan is my one and only, I just needed her to know.

I need to be a man and ask her out. Maybe just maybe, I pray she will forgive me.

When arriving at her house I stopped in the parking lot. Emmett was helping their parents with luggage. While Bella was talking to her mom She seems so happy, smiling and hugging her mom. How could I interrupt, I can't. I sat in my car until they entered the house.

Starting the car back up, I went back to wallow in my room until leaving early in the morning, away from her. Away from the most beautiful, smart, loving, women I know. My heart couldn't take it anymore. Clasping onto my bed, curling up into a ball, and I waited for the cold snow to ease my pain from being separated from Bella.

Alice woke us up the next morning. She's like that damn annoying energizer bunny. If she had drums she would definitely use them.

"Everyone UP!" She yelled from the hallway. "We are going to a wedding! I'm so excited. I hope she lets me help plan it. Oh My God I can't believe we are going to Alaska today. I love it there." She kept rambling to who knows who. Her self probably.

After two cups of coffee and telling Alice to shut up for the hundredth time we finally made it to the airport. After checking our bags and going through security, we headed to the chairs to relax and wait for the plane.

I was completely surprised to see Charlie and Elizabeth sitting in the ugly airport chairs. I knew they were going to Alaska too but, I didn't think it was today. Maybe we'll be on the same flight.

Alice skipped over to them, I followed looking for Bella the whole time.

"Hi Charlie, Elizabeth. How are you?" Alice leaned over to give them each hugs.

"We're fine dear. How are you? What are guys doing here?" Bella's mom asked. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was just as beautiful as Bella. Although I have a feeling Bella is more like her father. He always intimidated me.

Alice started explaining to them where we were going. She was in wedding mood when I spotted Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie making their way towards us. She absolutely took my breath way. She doesn't need to be in a sexy dress or an reviling outfit to look amazing. She had on a pair of khaki pants and a comfy sweater.

Perfect.

All I wanted to do is run up to her and apologize. It didn't seem appropriate. After Alice explained what was going on with my family, we went and sat by our parents.

I could since Bella from afar. She seemed so far away but, so close.

We entered the plane. My parents managed to get sets together and Alice and I together separate from them. It's the best we could do on such a short notice. We usually sit first class but I was extremely thankful we weren't today.

Luck was with me when Alice and I made our way down the aisle. Bella was in the same roll as us. By herself. Alice noticed a blonde hippie looking guy at the end and asked is she could sit by him. I agreed with no hesitation. With a long trip to the cold cold state ahead of us, I could now tell Bella everything.

After sitting down, I just stared at her. She had her ipod on already and was softly singing to herself. I couldn't help but to comment on the music. Her eyes were as big a grapefruits when she seen me. I had to quietly chuckle.

We chatted a little. I could tell she was nervous. I had to ask.

"Are you scared of flying Bella?" Her hands were turning white from gripping the arm rests.

She snapped at me. I could understand why. I haven't treated her very well. She explained to me about being nervous about the take off. I wanted to get her mind on other things to distract her.

We talked about music. I was intrigued with her lips. Every time she would bit down on her bottom red lip, All I wanted to do is run my thumb across it and lightly kiss the marks away.

I successfully got her through the take off with out her having a panic attack. She seemed grateful. I was happy to help. Plus I got to touch her hand. If only she would let me hold it throughout the flight. That was asking to much, to soon.

After a few pleasantries and awkward silence. I was about to spill my guts to her but, she got up to use the restroom.

I turn to see Alice staring at me.

"What" I asked.

"Why do you seem so nervous Edward? Is something going on your not telling me?" She glared at me.

"No" I said a little to fast.

She continued to stare. "I know you have feelings for Bella. You are so obvious, it's sad." She rolled her eyes at me. "Just tell her how you feel. And for goodness sacks tell her your sorry for being such an ass." She huffed. "I'm sick of your mopping around. Grow some balls and be a man." She finished her rant and turned to flirt with her neighbor some more.

All I could do was stare at the back of her perfectly done black hair. How did she know? Wait this is Alice I'm talking, or thinking about, she knows everything. It's a bit freaky.

Bella surprised me when she flopped down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked annoyed. I had to ask what happened. When told me about Emmett I couldn't help but blush, yes I blush.

Our night rolling around in the sand together popped up in my brain. I suppressed a moan.

We we're silent again. Getting my nerves in check, I turned towards her to explain myself, when a over the top flight attendant interrupted us. Ugh! Am I ever going to get the chance just to talk? It doesn't seem like it.

I'm a man so of course I noticed the blonds over flowing breast. She was so obvious in her attempt to flirt with me I had to look away. Not attractive. Plus I have all I need right her next to me. I could make her happy, if she would like me of course.

The flight attendant left us alone, we fell into silence once more. Why does it have to be so hard to just talk to her. She uncomfortable, I can tell.

Again I decided what I was going to say, only to be stopped, AGAIN. She put her ipod back on and I heard _Blink 182 _blaring from her ears. She soon feel asleep.

I couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form. The way her soft lips parted slightly. Her eye lids flutter every few seconds reminded me of a butterfly. After about 20 minutes of admiring her beauty she started to mumble. I leaned forward to catch what she was saying.

At first she wasn't making any sense and then my heart dropped to me stomach. She softly whispered "sand". I felt like a piece of shit.

After hearing that and becoming even more guilty, if that is possible, I turned to pay attention to the movie playing. Every few minutes I had to sneak a peek at her. My hand itched to touch her smooth cheek, down her kissable neck, and over her collarbone.

I must of dosed off. The cabin shook me awake. All the passengers who were sleeping we're now awake, looking around, except my sweet Bella.

The plane jolted forward a few times. The seat belt light came on. After buckling myself up I reached over to do the same for Bella.

Not knowing what was going on, I looked for a flight attendant to ask. Looking around I could see everyone was scared. Babies were crying. A little boy in front of us kept asking his mom what was going on. In the front of the plane I could see my father turned around looking for us.

My breath caught in my throat when I seen his face. My father the bravest calmest man I know was looking at me scared to death. We couldn't talk the plane was to loud and there was no way either of us we're going to chance getting up to talk to one another. He turned around and put his arms around my crying mother.

Shit! What is going on?

Alice reached out and grabbed my arm. She looked just as worried as my father.

"Edward, what's wrong with the plane?" She spoke so softly I barely heard her.

"I don't know Ali…"

Just then the pilot came over the intercom. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. We are experiencing a patch of extreme turbulence and on top of that, the weather has gotten severely bad. Please stay in your seats and I will get us through this. We will be landing on the closest airstrip until the weather….."

He was interrupted by a flash of light that surrounded the plane. All the windows lit up like a Christmas tree. More screaming was brought on from the dangerous lightening.

All the sudden the plane took a nose dive. Everyone was yanked forward. Alice grabbed onto my arm for dear life. I could hear her whimpering. The blond surfer dude was trying to calm her down.

"It's alright darlin, we're going to be just fine." He said sweetly to here. I could tell she calmed down right away. Unusual.

I looked over and was met with brown confused eyes. Quickly looking around she instantly become nervous.

"Bella." I said getting her attention.

I felt the need to express myself. Not knowing what was going to happen, if we we're going to make it through this or if we all we're about to meet death. I wanted her to know how I feel about her.

The air mask came flying down in front of us. I handed her one and took one for myself. She put it on, I needed to tell her how I feel before placing mine on.

She kept searching the plane. Her eyes were darting all around us. Probably looking for her family. They had each other. I needed to protect her, my heart.

"Bella." I said again. Louder. The planes noise level has gone up in just seconds. Everyone was freaking out.

"Bella," I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I was so ashamed of myself for that night on the beach. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when we we're drunk." I wanted to tell her it was one of the best nights of my life and I would love to do it again if she would let me. Just under better circumstances and not with all the drinking.

She wasn't saying anything. I was getting a little nervous. What if she never forgives me?

Her eyes we're burning a hole through me. I couldn't tell what emotion I was seeing. Was it hurt, fear, confusion, surprise, happiness. Maybe all.

The plane hadn't stopped yanking us around. My legs were getting bruised up from hitting the seat in front of me. Looking over the seat at that little boy. His mother had her arms wrapped around him, he was crying into her chest. She had tears running down her cheeks, trying to sooth him.

Before Bella could say anything the pilot spoke again, the cabin quieted down. This time he sounded frantic. "Please, brace yourselves. I'm sorry but we will be landing on a rough surface. We can't make it to the airstrip. I'm so sorry." he said before the screaming started up again.

I wonder what's wrong with the plane?

We're going to crash!

I could see Bella starting to hyperventilate. She quietly whispered. "God, please protect my family and this beautiful man next to me."

What! She thought I was beautiful. If it wasn't for the plane about to go down, I would be smiling from ear to ear. But as it is, I didn't know how much longer I was going to have with this amazing person.

Reaching out to grip her hand I finally told her what I've been wanting to say since the first time she walked into my parents house.

"Bella, I love you." She gasp.

Within seconds, the plane smashed into the ground. Then there was silence. Nothing but darkness.

"Edward! Edward!"

"Please God let my brother be okay. Please!"

_Alice?_

_Why am I shaking. It's so hot in here. _

_What's going on?_

_Where is Bella?_

"Wake up Edward!"

_Why is she screaming. _

_Be quiet Alice. My head hurts. Come to think of it everything hurts._

_I can't stop shaking. What's the smell?_

_Where am I?_

Smack! My eyes flew open from the pain on my cheek.

"Ouch! Shit! Alice, what the hell's wrong with you!" I yelled at her. That really hurt. I realized she was the one shaking me.

I finally looked up, I wish I wouldn't of..

Alice was next to me with a mangled seat on top of her, tears streaming down her face. What happened?

Then it clicked. I'm in a plane and it just crashed.

Bella? Where is she.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked. I was starting to get frantic. I needed to get a hold of myself. My sister is crushed under a seat and I'm…

I'm stuck to. I tried to move my legs.

"OW!" I screamed. They we're stuck beneath me. I looked down, my hands were cut up and cover in blood. I can't seem to move my legs more than a few inches without extreme pain shooting up both legs.

The seat that the little boy sat on was now pushed back into me.

"Where is the boy?" I whispered. Not wanting to know.

I looked to my left. I couldn't help but scream.

"BELLA! NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

I know it has taken me awhile to post….sorry! I'm moving next week so I haven't had much time. It will probably take me awhile for the next chapter. Sorry again. Thanks for reading. Jen.

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. I just like to play dress up.

* * *

Chapter 12

"_This one, this one, this one, this one"_

"_Alice why are you throwing dresses at me?" _

_She looked like a Tasmanian devil. Running around this odd store, throwing things at me. I just stood there, in the middle of a ever growing mountain of white._

_Alice stopped what she was doing. Putting her hands on her hips, taking slow breaths, and giving me an ice cold glare._

"_Bella!" She whispered softly. Her eyes seem to turn pitch black. It was a little freaky. "You know damn well we only have 2 weeks. So I suggest you stop whining and get your ass in the dressing room, NOW!"_

_I had to take a step back. She was scary. _

"_But why? Why are all the dresses white?" I was confused. _

"_Of course they are white," She rolled her black eyes at me. "their wedding dresses! Now go! I'll bring you some to try on." She pushes me forward._

_Alice turned away from me, mumbling the whole time about "last minute weddings" and "who do they think I am, God". I was again confused. _

_Who's wedding is in two weeks? Surely not mine. I don't even have a fiancé. Plus Edward doesn't even speak to me anymore, so I have no desire to get married unless it's to him. I might as well humor her. I was afraid for my life if I didn't. But I'll have to ask her exactly what was going on._

_Stripping down to my underwear, I waited rather impatiently for Alice to bring me some wedding dresses. I still don't know why…_

"_Here." Alice yelled from the other side of the door._

_I looked up and bellows of white fabric came flying down on me. What the heck! Alice would NEVER throw such nice dresses. This is getting weird. The white clouds of fabric wasn't stopping. I started to freak out. They were up to my chest now. Surely I don't need to try on this many? Do I?_

_I started to get really cold. The fabric seemed to be freezing. Shivers ran down my torso. I closed my eyes, only to open them when I heard the most precious giggle._

_I gasped. I wasn't in the dressing room anymore but, in a beautiful meadow covered in snow. _

"_Slow down baby." A velvety voice yelled from behind me. _

_Spinning around to find the owner of such a beautiful voice. I was suddenly knock down. Landing on my butt on the cold, cold ground. Something was moving next to me. Looking over I was met with the most amazing gorgeous bronze curly hair. _

_Reaching out I brushed the hair away from this little persons face. My mouth dropped open. Under the hair was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her green eyes and crooked smile reminded me of someone. _

_Who?_

_Giggling she tells me "Sorry mommy." _

_WHAT? Mommy? _

"_Babe, are you okay?" _

_I knew that voice. I looked up squinting my eyes from the sun. There standing above us was the man I've loved since the first time I laid eyes on him. Why was he calling me babe?_

_He had a small smile on his lips. _

_Looking at him. I realized I don't care why. Because I was incredibly happy he was, calling me "babe"._

_But why don't I remember having a child. Or getting married or evening being with this man, for that matter?_

_The little girl, my daughter I guess, was getting up . She was covered in snow. She started jumping up and down. Snow was flying all over me. Her energy reminded me of a certain pixie._

"_Let's go again daddy!" She yelled, laughing._

"_How about we take a break, angle." Edward said sweetly. He leaned down to help her brushed the snow off her bibs._

"_Oh man." She grumbled and stalked off._

_I had to giggle at her pouty face._

_I looked back from watching this fascinating girl, to see Edward smiling at me. I couldn't help but return one. He's just so pretty. He brought his hand up and lightly ran his fingertips along my jaw. I warm instantly. _

"_Bella. I love you." One of his hands went to the nap of my neck, he brought me close to him for a soft kiss. _

"_Edward I lo…" I was cut off. The ground started to shake. Concerned I scanned the meadow for my daughter. Not finding her. The ground was jerking me around._

"BELLA, NO!" _Edward screamed. Why was he screaming at me. _

_The shaking didn't stop. His hand gripped both of my shoulders and started shaking me even more then the white snow._

"BELLA!"

"BELLA!"

_Why is he shaking me? Why is he yelling? I'm right here._

_Edward I'm right here. I tired to tell him. My voice didn't seem to want to work. I wish he would stop shaking me._

"Bella, please wake up. I love you so much. Please." _Edward whispered to me. I wanted to yell at him. _

_I'm right in front of you Edward. I'm awake and I love you too._

"BELLA!" _Someone else yelled. It sounded like my father. Charlie? What is he doing here?_

_Maybe he'll tell me what's going on. _

_Dad, I'm alright. I tried to say. Nothing came out._

_Where are you? I tried again to speak. Nothing._

_Looking around, all I could see was white. I realized Edward was gone._

_NO! Where are you? _

"EDWARD!" I yelled finally finding my voice.

_**All the sudden I was caught off guard by the smell in the air. What was that? Smoke? Something was burning. It was hurting my nose and my throat was on fire.**_

"_**Bella, open your eyes." My dad said.**_

_**I thought my eyes where open. Confused I did it anyway. As soon as I did, I closed them again.**_

"_**Oh God, Bella! I'm right here. Open your eyes." That sweet voice came from next to me. **_

_**I slowly opened them again. As soon as I did, I was crushed in a hug. Even with the horrible smell in the air I could tell right away it was Edward. He always smells delicious. **_

"_**Bella, are you hurt?" Charlie asked concern laced in his voice. He was hovering above me. Why wasn't he in his seat?**_

_**I finally took in my surroundings. I wish I hadn't.**_

"_**Bella, we have to get out of here. Close your eyes baby." My dad coos at me like I'm 2 years old again.**_

_**I couldn't listen to him. I was looking around the plane. We really were in a crash. I was in a plane crash! We survived? We? I gasped.**_

"_**Where is Mom and Nessie? Where is Emmett and Rose? Oh God! Where are they dad?" I was freaking out now. I looked up at him. He looked away.**_

_**Oh No!**_

_**I finally took in my surroundings. I also didn't notice until now how loud it was in here. **_

_**Screaming. Lots of screaming. **_

_**The old couple next to me were blocked by my father. Which I was grateful for. A chill run through my veins. I hope they are okay. I couldn't seem to see that far ahead of me. There was smoke and mangled seats and baggage everywhere. **_

_**There was a fire in the front right side. The heat in the plane was nauseating. People we're racing past the flames, trying to get out. A young mother was sobbing, clutching her child in her arms. I wanted to go help her get out. A tall dark hair man came up to them, I think he was one of the boys Nessie was flirting with. He picked both of them up as if they weighed nothing and carried them out. Thank God or tall dark handsome man.**_

_**Looking towards the front I spotted something red. What is that? Looking closer. I instantly realized what it was. My eyes snapped shut! **_

_**Blood….. I wanted to throw up. I needed to throw up.**_

_**Oh Lord. Get me out of this plane. Please God, my family has to okay. Please!**_

"_**Daddy?" Tears started running down my cheeks. I was shocked when I felt someone swipe them away. **_

_**It was Edward. I turned my head, slowly opening my eyes, he was staring at me. He looked… he looked relieved? I don't understand. Where is my family and why is he staring at me like that?**_

"_**Bella," My dad brought my attention back to him. "We need to get you out. I will tell you everything when you are safe. let's go!" He said more sternly. **_

"_**Okay." I weakly agreed. **_

"_**And close your eyes sweetheart."**_

_**He started to pull me up by grabbing one of my arms. I yelled at the top of my lungs. Pain…everywhere.**_

"_**Bella!" Charlie and Edward yelled at the same time. **_

_**I was gasping for air. My lungs were on fire. Pain shot through my head. The arm my dad grabbed was in the most pain. Both of my legs felt numb. **_

_**My dad finally realized there were bags on top of my legs. He quickly through them off of me. **_

"_**Bella, what else hurts?" He voice was frantic.**_

"_**My head and arm or wrist?" I winced when he touched my wrist.**_

"_**I think your wrist is broken. Let's get you out of here." He gently lifts me up.**_

_**My legs felt like I haven't moved in years. Tingling through out. Not wanting to see anything else, I close my eyes…tight. **_

"_**Bella, hurry." Edward says softly I could barely hear him over the screams. Opening my eyes, I notice he is trapped.**_

"_**EDWARD!" I yelled. I can't leave him. No!**_

"_**Dad! We have to help Edward!" I jerked out of my fathers arms. **_

_**Edward is pushed all the way back into his seat. The seat that was once in front of him is now in his lap. His forearms and hands have scraps and blood on them. Oh no! My eyes finally look at his face. I didn't notice earlier. He has a huge gash in his cheek. Blood was running down his face and neck. **_

_**He looks so bad. **_

_**I jumped over bags and my seat to get to him. Pushing as hard as I can on the seat in his lap, nothing happens.**_

_**My dad grabs me from behind and pulls me back to him. **_

"_**No! Let go Dad! We have to help him!" Why isn't he letting me get Edward out?**_

"_**Bella no! We have to get you out first, then I will come back to help Edward."**_

"_**Bella, listen to your dad. You have to get out now. The fire is getting bad. I don't want you to get hurt." Edward pleads. **_

"_**Edward no! I can't leave you. Please!" I'm now thrashing against my father. They are both yelling at me to leave. How? The love of my life is trapped and I have to save him.**_

"_**Dad please help him." I can't stop the tears.**_

_**Charlie finally snaps me back into focus. "BELLA! Now stop! We have to get you out so I can find Emmett. We can't get Edward out by ourselves. We need to find something to help move the mangled seat. Now let's go!" Okay that makes sense.**_

"_**Bella, baby I will be out of here really soon. I just need you to be safe." Edward just called me baby?**_

_**I look into his eyes and he is pleading for me to listen. I nod. A single tear runs down his cheek. I jump back to him. **_

_**What if I don't see him again? **_

_**What if he never knows how I feel?**_

_**I can't leave this plane without telling him.**_

"_**Edward," Ignoring the pain in my wrist, I grab his face in both of my hands. "you listen to me. You will get out of here, do you understand? You have to." I pause, taking a breath. "Edward, I love you."**_

_**He crushes his lips to mine. Are lips are in sink. They fit together like we we're meant to be. We part, the look in his eyes is pure relief and joy?**_

"_**Bella, I love you too. Now go!" He shouts.**_

_**He loves me…**_

_**Charlie pulled me back once again. I can't bring myself to look away from Edward. He gives me a small smile. I can't return one.**_

_**Please. Get out safe. I pray.**_

"_**Close your eyes Bella." Charlie tells me. I do.**_

_**Charlie guides me through the cluttered smoldering plane. He keeps whispering in my ear "keep your eyes closed" he sounds so sad.**_

"_**We're getting close honey. Don't worry your going to be safe." His words do nothing to soothe the pain in my chest. I just left Edward pinned with fire consuming the inside of the plane. **_

_**How could this happen?**_

_**Charlie grips my elbow. "Lift your right leg up and forward." I do. "Okay watch out for the left leg, there is some depree you need to step ov…."**_

_**My foot got caught on what every it was I needed to step over. My eyes fly open, I crash to the ground. **_

"_**Bella," My dads talking slowing and calmly, weird. "I need you to shut your eyes baby."**_

_**His words were muffled. I couldn't hear anything. My body was on fire from the close flames and my eyes will not shut. In the back of my mind I know what I fell over.**_

_**I slowly looked down to inspect what I tripped over. **_

_**Legs….**_

"_**AWWWW" I screamed bloody murder. **_

"_**I'm…I'm….dad…I'm…on." I can't breathe. Tears are clouding my eye sight. I start to hyperventilate.**_

_**Instantly Charlie jerked me up, cradling me in his arms, he takes off out of the…the what? Exit? No, a **_

_**big gaping hole, mangled huge hole in the plane.**_

_**Metal piece and wire were going in every direction. Good thing my dads carrying me or I would definitely rip myself up on a sharp edge. He gets us through the shredded pieces of metal. My breath caught in my throat when we finally make it outside. **_

_**I instantly started to shake from the cold. The plane crashed in thick trees and snow. People are laying on the ground, some were hysterically crying, and a few were still as stone just staring at the horrible mess of our former airplane.**_

_**My father was still running away….away from Edward. We need to get back to him. **_

"_**Okay Bells, let go so I can go help Edward." I didn't realize I was clinching him for dear life. Slowly taking my arms away from his neck, he sat me down. **_

"_**BELLA!"**_

_**My mother was running towards me with Nessie, Rose, and Emmett hot on her trail. Thank God there alright!**_

_**I ran to meet her. We collided and fell to the wet white floor. Sobbing into one another's shoulders. I was sure she was in pain from the force of my arms wrapped around her. "Bella, thank you Jesus. I was so worried. Are you alright?" She pulled me away from her to inspect my face. She gasp.**_

"_**Oh no look at you. You have blood all down you face." She cried.**_

"_**I'm fine mom."**_

_**Emmett and Nessie fall next to us. Emmett wraps his arms around all three of us and quietly cries. I look up at Rose and she is crying as well. **_

_**I tell her to come down here with us. She does.**_

"_**Oh My God! I can't believe this is happening." I was taken aback for a minute. She is the strongest woman I know and she's breaking down. Rosalie Hale is scared….**_

_**They all have cuts and burns on them. Rose doesn't seem to have any shoes on and Nessie's pants were cut all the way up to her hip with blood stains. My mother's face is black and blue. Charlie seemed physically okay, a little pale. His eyes cut a knife through me, they seem to say it all. He was worried, we all are…**_

_**We hugged each other until I remembered…**_

"_**We have to get Edward out, he's stuck." I yell.**_

"_**I'll go help dad Bella." Emmett says, getting up. He looks worried. "He'll be fine." I don't think he believed his own words. He couldn't look at me.**_

"_**Be careful," My tells them.**_

_**Him and Charlie ran back to the plane. Before they made it something exploded. **_

"_**NO, EDWARD!" I ran towards my life. He has to be okay. He just has to be.**_

_**I don't take a second to look at a body laying in the snow covered in blood. I don't take a second to notice Carlisle in Esme shaking arms not responding. I don't take a second to notice hundreds of people broke, bleeding, crying, screaming, or frightened. I don't take a second to notice the small girl in her mothers arms crying about her daddy.**_

_**I only notice the plane on fire and my heart being ripped out of me.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me so long. Moving sucks the energy out of me. I just realized the songs and poems I have been posting are coming up weird. Sorry I don't know what happened. I will try and fix it.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Burning, BleedingShaking, crying_

_Wishing, doubting_

_Slowly dying_

_A hope for more time_

_A wish for no pain_

_A dream that your family_

_Never has to feel the same_

_One breath of stale air_

_From a throat running dry_

_One thing in your head_

_Just that question of why_

_You did what you could_

_What they all said was right_

_Never backed down _

_Or gave up in the fight_

_But you lie here alone_

_The ground is your friend_

_The warmth you once had_

_Is something you won't feel again_

_You reach up to the sky _

_But the blurriness starts_

_A last wishful tear_

_Through the final beat of you heart_

_By: Kristan Rose_

_

* * *

_

What are you suppose to do when you realize your life is over? What do you say to your family when they ask how am I? How do you tell the ones you love the most in life to kill you?

"She keeps whispering something. I think a song. What are we going to do?" Rose whispered to my mother for the tenth time.

I have no desire to answer. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Everything was…I was…

Dead. Numb.

"_Now you're gone,_

_I wonder why_

_You left me here,_

_I think about it on, and on_

_And on, and on, and on, again._

_I know you're never coming back,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

_I'm waiting to hear for you…"_

"See I told you she is singing."_"Until I do,_

_You're gone away,_

_I'm left alone, _

_A part of me is gone,_

_And I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me,_

_I know the day will come.._

_I'll meet you there, _

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there."_

"Bella, honey? Can you hear me?" My mothers sweet scared voice was right next to my ear. That's not the voice I want to hear.

"_I wish I could have told you, _

_The things I kept inside,_

_But now I guess it's just too late._

_So many things remind me of you,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

_I miss you,_

_This is goodbye, _

_One last time…_

_You're gone away,_

_I'm left alone, _

_A part of me is gone,_

_And I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me,_

_I know the day will come…"_

"Please." Esme cried. I couldn't listen anymore. It's been nothing but hell since the plane caught on fire.

"_I'll meet you there, _

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here, _

_I'll meet you there, _

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here, _

_I'll meet you there._

"_I'll meet you there…"_

"I think she is singing Simple Plan." One of the many bystanders said quietly to another.

People are now gathering to witness my brake down.

"_And where I go you'll be there with me,_

_Forever you'll be right here with me.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you.._

_I'll meet you there…_

_I'll meet you there…_

_I'll meet you there…"_

Crying, screaming, moans of pain. Everywhere.

The last of the contents in my stomach joined the rest next to my face. In the cold wet snow. I was laying in my own stomach fluids.

It doesn't matter. Nothing does.

I wasn't stupid. I knew laying in the snow surrounded by my own vomit wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do. I wanted to suffer, a painful death.

Edward had.

If only I could feel anything but a empty whole in my chest.

Pain would be welcomed.

I start on another song. Anything to drown the noise out.

"_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go"_

"She's singing _Linkin Park._" Someone whispered. I wish they would go away. Let me die in peace.

"_I know what it takes to move on _

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got…"_

My desperate sad song was interrupted when Emmett picked me up. He sat down on the freezing ground, placing me on his lap. Not caring if I have vomit on me or if I smell bad. He rocked us back and forth. Tears have stopped running down me face. But Emmett's were dropping on my cheek.

He started whispering in my ear. Words of hope. "He'll be okay, Bella. Only the front part of the plane is on fire. He was in the back. We will get to him." Putting one of his large fingers under my chin, he pushed it up so I was looking at him. "I promise sis, we'll get to him. It's not safe right now for us to go in but, it will be." His mouth said one thing but, his eyes told me he was scared and uncertain.

I simply nodded and looked down. He continued to rock us until his legs and rear were numb.

My sweet brother sat me back on the welcome ground before joining the men to help save…retrieve Edward. I'm sure there were more people in the plane as well. I just couldn't find enough room in my body to hurt for them and their families. I needed Edward out and alive.

God wouldn't take him away from me now. Would he? I just found out he feels the same about me as I feel about him. We deserve to figure out us.

"Please Lord, take me with him." I quietly whisper to the heavens.

I could still hear Esme crying from the trees off to my right. I couldn't look her way anymore. She was…is hysterical. Carlisle hasn't woken up since the plane went down. She couldn't find her daughter and her son is in a burning plane.

She needs help. She needs comfort. I'm in no state of mind to do either. I can't help but to quietly sob over my lost best friend. No one has seen her. How is their mother suppose to go on losing two children. I wouldn't.

I can't.

I pray. Please lord help my family. Bring Alice and Edward back to me. Please lord take me with them. I can't live here without him. Please. Please. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong. I will do everything right. If you don't want me with Edward then I will let him go on with his life without me in it. Anything I can do I will. Please. Save him. Help us.

Snow softly fell over the forest. Covering my limp body. I started to study the little flakes. All so different. All so beautiful. I was jolted out of studying nature when my father pulled me up in to his arms.

"Bella! Dammit! Get up, you can't stay on the ground! Your freezing." He crushed me to his body. His grip would have been painful if I could feel anything. I can't. He started warming me up by running his hands up and down my arms. It wasn't welcome. I had no energy or will power to move away.

"Bella, please," He pleaded in my ear. "please baby, snap out of it. I can't lose you. You have to be strong." I felt wet drops on my ear. "Edward will be okay. We just have to wait for the flames to go down before we can get to him. Believe me baby girl, I will get to him." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Okay?"

I nod.

"Now I need you to go help your mom and Rose with Esme. She is having a hard time and they can't wake Carlisle. You need to be strong for them. I'm going to ask around to see if anyone has seen Alice. Also watch your mother she keeps getting dizzy and I don't want anything to happen to her." He looked so worried. "Or my kids ." He added.

"Okay daddy." He gave me a hug before walking away.

Strong? I need to be strong. I can't. I can. Esme and my family need me. As hard as it is to believe my father when he said Edward will be fine, I needed to have hope. Surely God has bigger plans for us.

He will live. He will live. He will live. He has to.

Turning around I walked over to Esme. She was rocking back and forth sobbing into Carlisle chest. He was limp. My mother and Nessie were crying in each others arms and Rose was trying to wake Edwards father.

I knelt down next to Rose. "What can I do?' My voice could barely be heard over Esmes sobs.

Rose turned towards me, surprise pasted on her face. "Bella? Are you alright?" She asked concerned. Which I don't blame her. Not five minutes ago I was basically comatose.

I simple said. "No."

She put her arm around my shoulders and started to tell me what she knew.

"He doesn't seem to have bad injuries. But there is a large cut on the back of his head, which is bleeding pretty bad. We need to find something to cover the area and try to wake him up." We started to look around for something to help us.

"Look!" Nessie pointed behind us. "There's a suitcase. Maybe someone has a first add kit or something in it." Her and Rose got up to retrieve the luggage.

Mom came over to hug me tight. Esme was trying to hold her self together. I reached over and took her hand. Squeezing her fingers until she looked up.

"Esme they will be okay. My father and brother will get to Edward, Carlisle will wake up, and Alice will be found okay." I tried to give her a reassuring smile but it was to hard. I was having a hard time believing myself.

She looked back down to her husband with out a word. Rose and Nessie ran back to us. "We are in luck." I looked up at Rose, raising an eyebrow questioning her. Luck? No luck to be found here. She quickly figured out what she said. "I..I mean we found some band aids and a scarf. This should work for now."

"Hopefully the first aid kit in the plane is still intact." My mom mused.

I couldn't help but to look over at the disaster. The plane wasn't huge but was still pretty big. Only a small section in the middle was holding the two half's together. Bright flames and black smoke covered the sky. I can only hope someone somewhere notices it. Debris was everywhere. The trees surrounding the crash we're almost completely burned down. The cockpit and the front half of the plane were completely destroyed.

Looking around I couldn't find the pilots. Tears started to run down my cheeks, again. I knew what happened to them.

Snow started to help the flames go down. Thank God.

The snow was a blessing and a curse. On one hand it was helping smother the flames and on the other the plane was getting buried. Getting to Edward and anyone else was going to be difficult. That is if we could get to him. And if they did what would they find?

Pain shoot through my chest at the thought of not finding him alive. Or if he was, what shape would he be in? Or anyone else for that matter.

Rose brought me out of my morbid thoughts. "Bella, help me with his head. Hold it up a little so I can try and clean the cut with this shirt." I did as I was told. Having to hold my breath and close my eyes while doing it. It would be horrible timing to pass out right now from the sight and smell of Carlisle blood.

Rose and my mother worked together trying to clean up Carlisle wound. After it was as good as it was going to get in this situation. They placed the band aids on his cut and wrapped the scarf around his head.

Esme couldn't help. She stopped making any noise and had a blank look on her face waiting to see if we could wake her husband up.

I crawled around Rose and my mother to be by his side. Leaning over him. I started to gently shake him. After calling his name and trying my best to wake him for a good five minutes, nothing was happening.

"Maybe we need some water to splash on his face." Nessie suggested.

We all agreed. But where are we going to get water? Deciding the best we could do was put some snow between my fingers, I squeezed tightly moving the snow between both hands until the snow started to melt. Small drops of water run through my fingers on to Carlisle's face.

After about six cold drops covered his face he started to steer. Esme woke up from her silence and jumped towards her husband.

"CARLISLE!" She screamed. "Wake up honey. Please."

He blinked and few times before his eyes opened and landed on his wife's. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Carlisle, we've been in a plane crash." My mother started to explain. "You have a large gash on the back of your head."

He reached back to his head and grimaced. Pain shoot across his face. He started to look around.

"Where are my children?" He asked.

Esme was hysterical once again.

Just then someone screamed. "LOOK!"

There was a commotion towards the tail end of the plane. Squinting my eyes to see what it was. I gasp and took off running.

"ALICE!"

Alice was being cradled in some blonds arms. She had her face tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around his neck. I recognized the man as the one who sat next to her.

"Alice!" I yelled again. She looked up at the sound of my voice. I could feel people running behind me now.

"Bella." She whispered. Not sounding like my best friend at all. Alice doesn't whisper.

"My daughter!" I heard Esme scream, hot on my heels.

Where has she been? Her clothes were ripped up. The mans face and arms seemed to be bleeding. She doesn't look hurt. Just rough for wear.

We made it to her. The blond sat her on her feet. She ran towards her mother. Esme knocked her daughter down desperate for connection.

"Alice!" Esme cried. "Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"Sorry mom. Jasper saved me." Alice whispered into her mothers neck.

"He did?" I asked. I noticed the rest of my family we're making their way over to us.

I dropped to my knees to hug my friend. She nodded at me. "He did." She started to explain what happened.

"Jazz saved my life. I wanted to help my family but as soon as we turned to help people started to rush out of the hole in the middle of the plane. We we're pushed out into the snow. I tried to get back in but there was no way. Jasper said we should stay out of the way because it's dangerous." She looked up and gave Jasper a smile before continuing. "That's when we noticed the fire and he just picked me up and ran. He said we needed to get to safety. I wanted to stay but, he wouldn't let me."

Esme looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter Jasper."

"No problem ma'am." He winked at her.

"Momma where is Dad and Edward?" Alice asked.

Esme looked down not being able to answer her daughter.

"Bella?" She asked me.

"Your father is over there." I pointed to Carlisle. He was trying to get up now.

"Edward?"

I didn't answer, no one did.

"Oh God, where is my brother?" She started to cry.

Please….

* * *

I will try and post sooner for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

Watching Bella make her way out of the plane was bitter sweet. She needed to get out to safety but, I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing her again.

I can't believe she loves me. When she broke down crying and screaming about leaving. My heart grew to the size of China. She really does love me. I just need to get out of this plane, to her.

Most people we're out of the plane by now. Some sadly would not make it. After my focus was off of Bella and I remembered my sister. When I turned to see how she was she was gone. Thank God. I pray she and my family are alright.

The fire and smoke were getting worse. I could barely breathe. I knew any minute someone was going to come back in and help. Well I hoped.

Sitting here stuck was pissing me off. I needed to be with Bella, with my mom, dad, and my sister.

The fire was getting closer, I needed to move. With all the adrenaline pulsing through my veins and the need to be free of my confinement. I decide to try to move the mangled seat. Putting my bloody sore hands against the metal I pushed with everything I had. Nothing happened. Again. Nothing.

"FUCK!" I started hitting everything around me. Which was a bad idea. Pain shoot up my arms and both of my legs felt like they were on fire. "DAMN IT!"

After screaming every horrible word I knew I realized I should save my energy. My lungs were now on fire.

No one was coming to help. I bet they think it's to dangerous. I could understand that. If I was out there and one of my family members wanted to come back in to this hell I would be against it.

I can only hope the pain in my legs would soon fade.

Deciding my fate was to die in this disaster, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my future, with Bella. If only I wasn't such a dick and told Bella how I felt along time ago we could've been together already and not wasted some much time.

I'm an asshole. Who should've grew some, been a man, and asked her out, or to marry me.

A small smile graced my lips at the image of Bella smiling down at me. I was on one knee holding up my grandmothers ring, asking her to be my wife. Another image pop up, us standing at an altar. She was a vision in white. A simple strapless flowing dress. I was…well I don't care what I was wearing. Because just thinking about marrying the women I've loved for this long becoming my wife made me very ecstatic.

Just imagining dancing with my love with all our family looking on. Made my heart jump. I could see us holding each other, never losing eye contact. Me whispering how beautiful she looked in her ear. Her blush covering her face and neck from the attention she was getting on our wedding day.

The wedding night it… it makes my breath even more shallow thinking about being with Isabella. My hands would catch fire from her skin. Her brown eyes penetrating my soul as we moved together perfectly. The feel of her pulsing around me, moving in and out. Our wedding day and night would be the best day in my life. Never to be forgotten.

I could imagine years down the road laying in bed, rubbing her swollen stomach. Laughing at the way the baby was pushing on her stomach making it bulge out in different directions. I could see us holding our daughter with tears in our eyes from being so happy and in love with this perfect brown hair green eye baby. Bringing our baby home to mine and Bella's home that we created with love and warmth.

Just thinking about teaching our children to play the piano and going to recitals. Brought tears to my eyes. It would never happen. I won't be getting my happily ever after with the most beautiful perfect woman in the world.

I could only hope Bella will have that life. I hope she will survive this and find someone that loves her and treats her right. I pray she will be happy without me.

The thought of that hurts worse then any and all the injuries I have.

It seemed all the oxygen in the cabin was depleted. I couldn't breathe anymore. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see the faces of my fellow passengers. The ones who would never make it home to they're families and lives.

Knowing I only had a few moments left before I couldn't breathe any longer I spoke to Bella.

"Bella, I love you so much. I've loved you from the moment you stopped to listen to me play the piano. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel. I hate that it took our plane crashing for me to have the balls to speak up. I love you so much. I can picture you in white becoming my wife. I can picture our children playing in the front yard of our simple house. I can picture falling asleep next to you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I don't get to be with you and show you how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart and one day I will see you again. I will be waiting….."

I was interrupted when something started to push against the seat on top of me. The pain was becoming unbearable. I screamed for it to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE! MY LEGS!"

The pushing stopped. I looked up to see two huge men trying to help me out. They had t-shirts wrapped around they're mouths.

"Sorry man," One of the men said. His voice was muffled by the shirt. "we need to get out of here before the plane blows." He turned to look at the flames. He was right I would have to get through the pain.

"Okay." I agreed cringing waiting for the pain to start again.

"You push while we try and pull it off, okay?" I nodded.

The one on the left starts to count. "1, 2, 3...now!"

We worked together to get me out of this mess. My teeth were drawling blood from my lip. I was trying to keep from screaming. After what seemed like forever I was finally free. They pushed the mangled seat far enough away from me to get out.

"Can you stand?" The other guy asked.

I tried to get up only to fall back down. My legs were now numb. The pain was gone. I think this was a bad sign. I remembered a show I watched with a guy that had a tree on him or something. When they finally got it off he died fast from the toxins in his blood steam. That scared me.

"No." I told them.

"Okay we'll help you, Sam get one side I'll get the other." They lifted me up and worked together to get us around the debris. Tripping every so often. They started to make they're way towards the hole in the side. A different one from the one Charlie and Bella went through. But just before we got there something loud hit our ears.

The plane shook. I was dropped to the ground. Looking up in time to see a massive explosion in front of us. The two men dropped next to me covering their faces. I tired to turn away from the flames and scraps of metal flying our way. My legs we're making it hard to turn. They we're still numb.

My face was getting hit by little pieces of metal. It felt like it was on fire. I finally turned my face into to crook of my arm.

We all three laid on the ground. I couldn't breathe any longer. The last thing I remember before passing out was more screaming. The voice sounded familiar. Who was it?

Bella?

I'm not sure how long all three of us were past out. I was awakened by one of my saviors.

"Hey man, wake up."

"Mmmmm."

"Come on man we need to get out of here before this whole damn thing goes up."

He was nudging me in the side trying to wake me up. I knew I needed to get up and move but I couldn't seem to clear my head or open my eyes.

"I think he's to out of it Jake. We're gonna have to carry him again. Can you handle it with your arm?"

These guys are hurt I need to get up and get out myself. But I couldn't feel anything. Not only are my legs numb but my face, hands, everything was. What's wrong with me?

"Nah I'm okay Sam. We just need to get out of here and back to the team. This guys needs our help. Come on."

They lifted my limp body up once more. Maybe it's a good thing I couldn't open my eyes. I can't imagine the scene around us. Not sure how they managed to get us out but I knew as soon as they did. Even not being able to move or feel I could still tell when we made it outside. The cold sucked what ever breath I had left out of my weak body!

Gasping for air I started to panic. I can't open my eyes or move. My lungs feel like they are clasped. I know I'm starting to black out again.

I send up a silent prayer. _Please I'm out of the plane don't let me die now, before I make sure Bella is alive. Please._

"Hey man? Can you open your eyes?"

"Sam I don't think we got him out of there on time."

"I don't know Jake. Let me go see if we can go find some help. I'll go around the front of the plane to see if I can find Embry or Quil."

"Alright. Maybe there was a doctor on the plane."

_A Doctor? My fathers a doctor. Why does this man need a doctor? Is he hurt?_

_Why do I feel like I'm under water? I need to get out. _

_Come on Edward you know how to swim. Move! Why aren't I moving._

"Hey Bro? Did you have any family on the plane? Shit I wish I knew your name. Where the hell is Sam?"

_Is he talking to me? Plane? What plane? Who the hell is this guy and why can't I see him?_

"Fuck my arm hurts!"

_Oh! He needs a doctor. I should find Carlisle for him. _

_Open you eyes damn it!_

"Hey Jake!"

"Embry are you alright where's the other guys?"

"We're a bit banged up but most of us are fine. What's wrong with this guy?"

"I think his legs are broke. He keeps mumbling something but, I don't think he can wake up. Do you know if there are any nurses or a doctor?"

"Yeah. Some people are saying the only doctor is the one that just woke up. I think he's hurt pretty bad. I'll check to see how he is and if I can get him over here."

"Alright man thanks."

_What the hell is going? Why are all these people hurt. I need to get the hell out of this water. _

_Open you eyes. Open!_

"What'd you say man. Wake up dude. I need to check on my mates. But I can't just leave you here."

_I could do this. Okay. One more try._

_I slowly try to open my eyes up. I can only see a sliver amount of light. I open them wider. What is that? Snow? Why the hell is there snow everywhere? Why am I on the ground? It's fucking cold. My body starts to shiver. I try to move but it's like a boulder is pressing down on me._

"_Hey! Hey! Try not to move. I think your legs are really messed up." That's the reason I can't move. Some guy is holding me down._

"_What the fuck are you doing? Let me up."_

"_Whoa whoa bro. I just saved your damn ass. So slow your roll dude!" _

_Man this guys is huge. He looks familiar. _

"_Sorry. But who are you?"_

"_I'm Jake. Do you remember what happened?" He asked looking at me crazy._

"_No not really. Why am I on the ground? Where are we?" I asked confused as to what the hell is going on._

_He was about to answer me when we were interrupted. _

"_EDWARD?" _

_I turned to see my father running towards me. "Hey dad what's wrong? Why do you have a scarf around your head?" This shit is freaking me out._

_He run towards me and feel to his knees. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard him let out a sob. "Oh God! Thanks you! Thank you! I thought I lost my son. Thank you lord!" He cried._

_I couldn't seem to move but one arm. I brought it up to pat him on the back. "I'm fine dad. What's going on? How did we get here?" I need some answers._

_He pulled back to look at me with concern. "You don't remember anything?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Son we were in a plane crash. You were stuck inside when it exploded. I thought you were dead." My father wrapped me in another hug._

_I gasp when it came back to me. Bella. Fire. Pain. Saying goodbye to the love of my life. Big men. Debris._

"_Dad where is Bella?"_

"_She's fine Edward. I don't really know much. My head was hit pretty bad and I just started to come around when Alice and Jasper were found."_

"_Who's Jasper? Are you okay?" I asked._

"_I'm Edward. Let's worry about me and everyone else after I check you out. Now tell me where do you feel pain?" He's in doctor mood now._

"_I'm… I'm not sure. I don't really feel anything." My legs don't want to move. I feel numb._

"_Okay son let me look at your legs." He turned to Jake. "Could he move in the airplane when you guys got to him?"_

_Jake shook his head. "No doc. He tried to stand up but feel back down. I guess he was stuck awhile under that seat. I think his legs are really messed up."_

_My father moved my pants up to examine them._

_Jake continued. "After the explosion he was pretty much out of it. We couldn't get him up." _

"_Thank you…"_

"_Jacob, sir."_

"_Thank you Jacob for saving my sons life." He reached over me to hug this big tan man. I hadn't noticed it before but there were a few more guys standing around us. They all looked the same. Same jersey on as well. They must play soccer or something._

_Jacob looked uncomfortable by my fathers attention. "Nah. No big deal. Sam help too. We couldn't leave him there. You know!"_

_Carlisle looked towards the other men. "Which one of you is Sam?"_

_The other one a recognize raised his hand. "Me sir." He said quietly._

"_Thank you Sam also for saving my only son."_

"_No problem." Sam said waving him off._

_Dad turned his attention back to my legs. "Your knees are pretty banged up. Both legs are swollen. You probably blacked out from the pain. I'm sure you can't walk." He turned towards Jake. "Do you think you guys could carry my son back around to a safer area so I can check the rest of him?" Just as he finished something else exploded._

_We all turned towards the sound. The wing on this side was completely engrossed in flames. It was time to move. Jake and Sam picked me up again. I swallowed my pride. Being carried by two men wasn't something I even thought would happen. But I also never thought we would be in a airplane crash either._

_Jake winced when we started to walk. I remember something about him being hurt. "Jacob are you hurt?" I asked._

_His faces was scrunched up. He shook his head. "I'm okay." He said quietly._

"_No man your arm is bleeding." Sam said. "Let Quil take over." He turned to the other guys. "Hey Quil!" He yelled. "Come take over for Jake. His arms messed up."_

_I was handed off like a rag doll to another large guy. Man where are these guys from? Something must be in the water. They are all huge!_

"_Where we going doc?" Sam asked._

_He pointed to a little clearing with lots of people huddled together. "Over there boys. My wife is going to be very happy to find out her son is safe."_

_I started to scan the area for my family. My eyes stopped when they were meet with worried brown ones. I couldn't help the smile when I seen her._

_She looked shocked to see me. I seen her mouth move but couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she started to walk towards me. Gaining speed the closer she got, until she was running. I wish I could run to her, sweep her up in my arms and never let go. But I'm incapable right now._

"_EDWARD!" Bella yelled. Everyone turned at the sound of her voice. I was mildly aware of my family screaming with joy and my mother running towards us. I just wanted to see my girl right now._

"_EDWARD!" She yelled again. This time she was much closer. She looked banged up and worn down. Small amount of blood was trickling down her forehead._

_She stopped in front of me. The guys stood there holding onto my broken body while the girl of my dreams stood in front of me. I didn't think I was going to see her again. I thought we would never have the chance to be together. But she is alive. I'm alive and even though we just crashed to the ground and I can't move. I'm happy to see her and know she loves me as I love her._

_People are dead around us in…in I don't even know where we are or how we are going to get out. I do know I will not let one more minute go by without Isabella Swan in my life. _

"_Oh God." She whispered. Tears running down her face. I reached out and swiped them away from her beautiful cheeks._

"_Bella." I said softly. I was almost dropped when she through her self at me. Her arms felt so warm and full of love wrapped around me. Well sort of around me. Being held by two giants doesn't make it very easy to hug._

"_Edward I thought you were gone." She cried on my shoulder._

"_Shhh. I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere." I pushed her back some so I can look her in her eyes._

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you Edward."_


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight or the characters. SM owns all. I just like to play dress up…..

Chapter 15

I just knew I would never see him again. I need to stay busy before I lose it again.

My mother was trying to console a hysterical Esme. She was happy to see Alice but, was completely heart broken about Edward. As was I.

Rosalie wrapped my wrist with someone's sock. I tried not to think about having someone else's things on me. A sock especially. That's just gross. But there was no time to be picky. Trying to keep my mind off of Edward; Nessie, Rose, myself and a couple others gathered up everything that we could find. The sun was getting low and it was going to be cold tonight.

Some guys went with Jasper, Emmett, and my dad to get some dry wood to start a fire that we all could circle around tonight. I was terrified of staying out in the open. What if a wild animal comes up to us? As it is we didn't have any other choice.

Every two seconds I was turning around to look over at the plane. I was hoping one time I would see Edward walking away from it coming straight towards me. Of course it wasn't happening. Not the fifth time I looked or the hundredth time. Not any time.

"Here dear, let's wrap you up in this sweater Bella found." My mom told Esme quietly. She wrapped the large grey sweater around her shoulders and continued holding her.

We've found quite a bit of things. Deciding to put everything in the middle so everyone will get a chance to choose something. A young mother was holding on to her crying son at the base of a large tree. It broke my heart to see such a young kid being out here and going through something so traumatic. Picking up a beanie and what looks like a homemade blanket I walked towards them.

"Here you can use this." I handed the ideas to the mother.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She looked up into my eyes. I could see the pain and worry written across her face. She took the beanie and put it on her sons head then wrapped him in the blanket. I stood there watching her rock him back and forth for awhile until he calmed down and fell asleep.

I wanted to make sure she or him wasn't hurt. "Are you or your son hurt at all?" I whisper so I wouldn't wake him up.

"My back is in pain but I think other then that we're okay, Thanks." I nodded.

Turning around to make my way back to the others I was stopped by her soft voice. "I'm sorry about her son." She pointed towards Esme. "I think he was the one sitting behind us. I hope he's okay."

Tears started down my cheeks once more. "Thanks." I mumbled and walked away.

When I got back to my family I notice Nessie holding on to her side. "Nes what's wrong." She looked to be in pain.

"Nothing I'm okay." I wasn't convinced.

"Let me see. If your hurt we need to know." She shook her head. Very stubborn. Like me. I just glared at her until she agreed.

Lifting her shirt on her right side slowly. I gasp. There was a huge blue and purple bruise on her side going down her hip. It looks painful. "God, sis that looks bad. Let me see it again." She showed me one more time before yanking her shirt down.

"I'm fine Bella. Don't worry about me."

"If it starts to hurt worse then you need to tell me or Carlisle. Maybe he should look at it right now. Make sure there aren't any internal damage." I started to look around for him. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"I think some guys needed help so he went with them." Nessie told me.

I scanned the area looking for the doctor. When my eyes connected with sea green. My heart stopped. My body was like a magnet. Before I started breathing again I was already walking towards him.

"Edward?" Oh! He looks so bad but so good at the same time. Alive.

"EDWARD!" I vaguely heard others behind me screaming his name too. I have to get to him.

Run. "EDWARD!" I yelled again.

He was being carried by two huge guys. He looked so broken. What's wrong with him?

"Oh God." I whispered softly. I could barely see through my tears. My heart hurt for him. Clearly he has to be in pain. Even with all his injuries, he took my breathe away.

He reached out to swipe my tears away. His finger tips left warmth on my cheek. "Bella." He spoke finally. I couldn't help but go to him. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. He was here, alive with me, with his family.

"Edward I thought you were gone." It was a little awkward to hug him while he was being held by two men but I just didn't care. I needed to feel him. I wanted to crawl in his lap and never get off.

"Shhh. I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere." Thank you Lord. I needed to hear that. His eyes showed me the truth of his words. We were to be together no matter what.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." He smiled his drop dead sexy smile at me. I swear even almost dieing in a crash and having multiple injuries he could still pull off looking like a model, but better. My heart took off like a hummingbird's.

Something caught Edwards eye from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw what he was looking at. A smile spread across my face. Esme and Alice we're clinging on to each other sobbing. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Mom." Edward spoke to his mother with such love. "I'm okay guys. I'm so happy to see y-you." He started to choke up. They were just staring at each other.

"Oh my son!" She cried and ran to him. He was almost knocked down again. I the guys looked exasperated.

Esme was kissing Edward all over his face. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Alice came to hold my hand. I gave her a little nudge towards Edward. She needed to feel him for herself. He is alive.

"Came here sis." He needed the same reassurance as her. They hugged for few seconds before one of the guys spoke up.

"I know everyone is happy and all for this heavy ass dude to be alive but, my arms are killing me. Where do we sit him down."

"Let's go over by the fire. I need to check him out again." Carlisle lead them over to a few blankets on the ground. They gently and slowly sat him down. Edward grimaced but didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"Are you feeling anything yet, son?" Carlisle was looking over Edwards legs. I couldn't look for very long. They were bleeding and swollen. I felt like shit. If I wouldn't of left him. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad off. I could of stayed and helped get him out.

"Hey." I looked down to see Edward staring at me. "Don't worry about me, Bella. I'm going to be fine." I just nodded showing him I heard what he said. Even if it was hard to believe. I only hope he was right and nothing serious is going on with his legs.

"My legs are a little tingly but not to much pain." He told his dad.

"Come on sweetie let's let Carlisle look after Edward. You need to get your head wiped off and put something warm on. The sun is almost down and we need to be ready." Renee took my hand and lead me towards the pile of things.

Dad came up to us while I was putting on someone's sweatpants and thermal. It wouldn't keep me warm but hopefully I'll survive the unwanted cold night. "We need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep." he started to look around. "I think we need to cover the ground with twigs and vines. Whatever we can find. Then everyone needs to sleep close together." He told us. Leave it to my dad to take control of this situation. I guess being Chief of Police is a good thing in this disaster.

Everyone that was capable started gathering everything they could find to lay around the fire. All the clothes that remand were given to the children and elderly ..well, the two that survived. I shudder thinking about the couple next to me on the plane.

"Bella." My mom yelled across the fire. I looked toward here she was straitening out some branches. Leave it to my mom to want everything perfect even in this cold hell.

I walked towards her. She pointed around the area she was fixing. "We need to stay close together. You, Rose, and Emmett are going to be right here. I put Nessie between your father and I. Everyone is going to have to cuddle."

Some reason I started to panic. " I… I can't …can't." I can't breathe.

Renee rushed towards me. Her hands came up to my face, they were freezing. "What is it baby?" She asked worry laced her voice. I just shook my head back and forth. "Bella your scaring me."

I know this isn't logically but I needed to be by him. By Edward. Not knowing if he was going to live or die for hours was enough torture. I had to be sure he was going to be there, be okay. His voice brought me out of my short panic.

"Bella?" He called from his spot. Carlisle was cleaning his wounds. So much blood on the cloth next to him. My stomach twisted in knots. "Bella?" He called again.

I met his eyes. He looked worried for me. I gave him a little smile. I don't need him to worry about me right now. He's….he's so broken.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. Carlisle stopped cleaning Edward arms and looked up at me. Everyone around Edward looked at me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and my brother. I looked away.

Alice hoped up. I don't how she still could be so bouncy after this, but that was just her. Always the sun in the rain. "B, what's going on. Edward is safe. We'll be okay babe." She hugged me. After a few minutes I finally wrapped my arms around her tiny body. With everything happening with Edward I haven't even focused on my best friend for more then two seconds. I felt like such a bitch. I quietly cried in her hair. Holding her as tight as I could. After what felt like forever we pulled away from each other.

"Tell me what's wrong. Well beside the obvious." She rolled her eyes and looked around. I cracked a small smile. Oh how I love her.

I was to embarrassed to say it. How do you tell your family and friends, especially Edwards that your being a baby and wanted to sleep next to Edward. I knew it would seem a little soon to sleep next to him but, giving the circumstances I think it would be fine. I love him and he loves me. I need to make sure his okay through out the night and still going to be there when I wake up.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. I looked towards him. Moving his head a little bit. He told me to come to him. I did.

He reached out and took my hand. "What's wrong love?"

Love? He just called me love. I think a million butterflies took shop in my stomach. I've never been called love before. I like it!

"I just…I just," I leaned down to whisper in his ear. As embarrassing as this is I still needed to be honest with him. Especially if I intend to be next to him all night and for the as long as he let's me. "I kind of want…or need to be next to you." This sucks. I feel like a little girl again telling the little boy with braces in my kindergarten class that I liked him. Ugh!

Edward was quiet. I definitely didn't want to look up at him. He probably thinks I'm being stupid. Even freezing I could still pull off a mean blush.

"Bella, look at me." I can't. He took my chin and brought my face close to his. His eyes. Wow. They are amazing. "Bella I need to be by you too. I don't think I could last another minute without you by my side. Will you please let me keep you warm tonight?" He places a gently kiss on my lips. I couldn't help the smile. Of course I agreed. That's want I wanted.

Looking up from our little private exchange. I found it wasn't private at all. Esme and Alice had tears in their eyes. Rose just smiled at me. Emmett looked a little upset. I would have to see what's wrong with him. Luckily my father was occupied and miss our little kiss. I don't feel like hearing his heart to heart in the middle of no where while people all around us are in pain. Even if he witnesses my little brake down in the plane. He would still want to make sure he was right for me.

Everyone was huddled together. It was uncomfortable but, we need each other to survive. Emmett, Jasper, and my dad we're staying awake and watching out for any animals. They also wanted to keep an eye on some injured passengers. We didn't want to lose anyone. Who knows how long we'll be out here. Everyone needed to stay strong and fight to stay alive.

Edward still couldn't move around, so the men carried him close to the fire. We curled around each other for warmth. It just felt right to be in his arms. After loving him from afar for so long I couldn't believe we we're finally together. He needed me and I him.

I was completely terrified of sleeping out here. My lips were capped, my teeth wouldn't stop chattering, and my feet and finger felt like they were about to fall off. I don't think anyone was willing to sleep in this situation. My body was completely exhausted but sleep never came.

The snow stopped a while ago. Thank God. I could barely make out the stars. Tree were all around us. I felt like they were making a cocoon for us the survive in. I've never been more thankful for trees in my life. They not only we're protecting us from the fierce breeze but, we needed the branches and leafs they provide to sleep on.

The noise. The noise was horrible. Crying, screaming, and groans from pain were constant. I could tell Edward was getting feeling back in his legs. His teeth kept digging into his lip. He never made any noise to draw attention to his discomfort. I felt so bad for him. My head was killing me and my wrist wasn't any better but, his injuries far out weight mine. I wish I could take away his pain.

Our faces we're only inches away. I couldn't stop staring at him. He's so beautiful. My mother was behind me. Right behind me, I could feel her entire back against my own. Nessie was in the middle of her and Rose. They we're keeping each other warm since the men are looking out for everyone.

Carlisle was right behind Edward. He wanted to be next to him incase Edward needed anything. Esme was tucked into his chest. Alice being held by her hero Jasper. I've watched them together since we found them. I have a feeling this isn't the last time we would see him. He seems like a great guy.

Edward was running his hand up and down my arm. It felt nice. I couldn't stop shivering. I wanted to get closer. A loud howl sounded off in the distance. My breathing grow shallow. We don't need this. Please don't let what ever that is come close to us.

Edward notice my discomfort, he pulled me even closer. "Come here Bella." he whispered.

Tucking my head in his chest he held me tighter. I relaxed immediately. He started talking softly in my ear. "Bella I'm so happy your okay. I was so worried about you. All I could think about when I was trapped was your face. It was so painful thinking about not seeing you again." He paused for a second. "I truly love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry I was such an ass at the beach. I shouldn't of took advantage of you when we were drinking. I'm sorry."

Reaching up I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Edward, you didn't take advantage of me. I wanted you. There is nothing to be sorry for. Yes you hurt my feelings when you didn't speak to me for the rest of the week but, I don't regret that night. Thank you for your apology. Even if it's not needed." I ran my fingers across his jaw, down his neck and up again. "I love you to Edward. I'm so thankful your okay." Pushing up a little I gave him a gently kiss. His lips were so soft against my capped ones.

"When we get out of this can I take you out?" He asked sweetly.

I giggled before nodding.

"Good sweet girl." He squeezed me tight against him. "Try and get some sleep Bella."

"Kay. But Edward will you tell me if your in to much pain? I don't want to hurt you." I was concerned about holding him to tight. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"You would never hurt me love. I'm fine with you in my arms." I wonder if he could feel my blush through his clothes. He called me love again. If I wasn't laying down I might pass out from the way he makes me feel when he says that.

Cold wasn't the right word. Freezing? No that's not it. I don't have the right word to explain how damn cold I was. Even with Edward holding onto me most of the night. It was hard to stop shivering. The air was wet with fog and moister. The sun was peaking through the trees. Dawn was approaching. Thank God. I don't think I could take one more minute on this cold wet ground.

"Bella sweetie?" Renee was trying to be quiet. Edward was just now getting some sleep. I think he was in to much pain through out the night to get any.

"Yeah Mom?"

"How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

I was achy but nothing to bad. "I'm alright. How are you? Where is Dad?" I hadn't seen him or my brother in a while.

"They're getting some more wood for the fire. He needs to relax a bit. I'm afraid if he doesn't take a few seconds to himself and sleep he won't last long before he's dead on his feet. Your brother too." I turned to look at her concerned face.

"I'm sure he's fine mom. How about I go help him!" She nodded in agreement.

"Okay baby." She leaned toward us. She was looking at Edward. "How's he doing?"

I turned my face back to him. My heart broke a little from the look on his face. You could tell even while he was asleep he was in pain. My hand automatically went to smooth his worry lines from his forehead. Brushing his hair away from his face I gently kissed his cheek before extracting myself from his strong hold.

"I think he's in pain mom. I don't know what to do." I told my her after walking away from Edward. "I just want to take his pain away." Tears formed in my eyes.

She wrapped her arms around me. I silently sobbed in her hair. After a few minutes of breaking down she gently pulled away. "Bella right now there isn't anything you can do. Be thankful we are alive and we WILL get out of this and Edward will get help. He loves you and I clearly see you love him as well. So just pray for him and be there when he needs you. Okay?" She gave me an encouraging smile. I felt better..

"Now I'll go see how Esme and Carlisle are doing. Why don't you go find your brother and father. Tell him he needs to relax a bit and get some rest. I love you honey. Be strong and we will survive." She left me to find my dad.

He was about 10 minutes away from the fire. He had a pile of branches and such in his arms. Seeing him taking care of everyone made me love him even more. Charlie was never one to show to many emotions but you could clearly see the worry written across his face. He looks like he aged 10 years over night.

"Dad?" I called to him.

He looked up. "Hey Bells. What'ca doing?"

"Mom sent me to look for you. Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. Never one to asked for help. "No. I'm fine. How are you feeling? How is your wrist?' He was in front of me now. I noticed he barely had any clothes on. Just what he wore on the plane. He must be freezing.

"I'm fine dad. My wrist hurts but, I'll be alright. Did you not get any more clothes last night?"

He look uncomfortable by my question. "Uhm… well the mother with the little boy looked cold a few hours back so I gave her my jacket. I'm alright." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Your sweet dad but, I don't want you to be cold."

"I'm fine sweet heart. Don't worry about your old man. Now why don't you go check on that boy of yours. He looked pretty bad yesterday."

My heart clinched thinking about Edward. I wanted to go back and check on him but, I need to make sure Charlie was going to take few minutes to rest. "I'll check on him in minute. Mom wants you to relax. You can't do everything dad. There are a lot of others that can find wood. Just go sit down."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He could never say no to his little girl. "Alright I will get some rest after I put these in the fire."

"Okay. I'm going to check on Edward." I walked back to Edward. He was sitting up talking to Alice. He heard me coming and looked up. My legs got weak from his sexy crooked smile.

"Hey!" he simply said.

"Hi!" I was feeling slightly shy. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I've had better days but, I'm better now that you're here." I laughed. Alice groaned.

"Yuck! I can't believe my best friend and brother have been having dirty thoughts about each other for over two years. That's just wrong." Alice said trying to be serious but, she had a smile on her face the whole time.

I blushed at her words. They are completely true. Well they are for me. Of course I've had plenty of dirty thoughts about her brother. I wonder if he thought of me that way. That of course made me blush deeper.

"Oh Alice you don't have anything to complain about. You've only known Jasper for 24 hours and I could tell every time you looked at him you weren't having pure thoughts." I told her with my hand on my hips. Edward laughed.

"Yeah Yeah Swan. But I can't help it. He's…he's so dreamy. I know I just sounded like crazed Beiber fan but he is!" We laughed at her little confession until Jasper ran up to us. She blushed. Which is very rare for Alice Cullen. She must really like him.

"Hi Jazz." Jazz? "How are you feeling?" Alice asked while batting her eyelashes.

"I'm okay. How are you?" He asked Alice.

"Good." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jasper realized Edward and I were there.

"Bella." He greeted me. "Edward how are you feeling this cold morning?"

"Could be better Jasper. Thanks for asking. Also thanks for taking care of my little sister." Edward looked over to his sister. He truly was a great brother.

"It's my pleasure. She really is something special." Jasper leaned down and gave Alice a peck on the cheek. It was sweet.

"So Jasper where are you from?" I wanted to know more about this guy. I think Alice is a little shy around him. I'll try and get some information for her.

"Well ma'am I'm from California. I was on my why to this little town by Anchorage. They're selling some of my paintings and asked if I would come down to represent my stuff." Painter?

"What did you say your last name was?"

"It's Whitlock."

I gasped. No way this is to good. Alice is going to freak. "You by any chance aren't J.W.?"

He looked surprise. "Yes actually I am. How did you know?"

Alice squealed from beside Edward. I think she feel in love with him at this very moment. She absolutely loves her paintings by him.

"OH MY GOD! You are J.W.? I love your paintings I have two. You are so talented. I'm so happy to meet you." I turned to Edward trying to tune out Alice's squeals of delight. She's so loud. I was surprised to see Edward looking at me.

"Hey." He said again. I walked closer and sat down next to him.

"Hi. Are you in any pain?" I wanted to run my hands all over him checking for any more damage.

"A bit but, nothing I can't manage. I didn't like waking up to you being gone." He took my hand in his. His thumb was caressing my palm.

"Sorry I needed to go check on my father. He hasn't got any rest. He's very stubborn. My brother is the same way. My mother wants them to take it easy for a little while." I don't know why I was rambling but, I was kind of nervous. Where do we go from here?

Well my question was answered when he pulled me towards him and kissed me hard and long. Everything faded in the background. All the pain and worry. All the debris and death. It was just me and Edward together.

Life has a funny way of working our sometimes. One minute Edward and I we're dancing around each other. Then the next we almost die. Now he's kissing me in the middle of Alaska. His legs are messed up. My wrist is probably broken but that didn't matter at this very moment. We are together and hopefully will be for a long time.

While his lips moved with passion across my own I started to get hope. His was going to okay. We are going to get out of this and move on with our lives with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three days! Three days of pure utter freezing hell!

I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life. I know I've never been in this much pain. Time seemed to crawl by. Nothing was happening. We were stuck. No one is coming to help.

Charlie, Emmett, Jacob, and some of his friends started to spread out in groups. We needed to find some way out of this. Each time they would go off. I would sit there and pray they would find a small town or a radio tower, something. Of course no such luck.

We tried to figure out where we were exactly but no one really knows. Alaska was huge. It seemed the forest, mountains, and snow went on forever.

Yesterday was a sad day. One of Jacobs teammates Garrett past away. He had a really bad head injury. Carlisle tried to do what he could but, nothing helped. I felt so bad for him. We've became to know the people who crashed with us. Jacob was a good guy. Nessie was fond of him. I think he like her as well.

Jacob and his rugby team we're on there way to a game. Only half of his team was on the plane. The other half took another flight because of some scheduling problem. He was really thankful for the mistake the airline made. At least some of his friends we're okay.

The teammates who we're not injured too bad helped out the people who we're bad off. They also would take turns at night watching out for everyone. My father kept everyone busy at night so they wouldn't freeze. By walking, finding fire wood, and circling the area.

It was so cold. Especially at night. I felt bad for them.

I've been worried about Charlie he hasn't had enough rest. He started coughing yesterday morning. But of course claims he's just fine. My mother is hovering over him. Her nails have been knolled down with worry. I'm thankful she didn't get injured from the crash. She claims my father protected her. This made me smile.

Carlisle finally had to convinced Nessie to let him look at her. She was in a lot of pain. She is just like my father and as everyone claims like me….so stubborn. I watched her through out the day after the crash. Every time she had to bend down or turn she would wince. Carlisle said she most likely had some internal bruising but, she would heal fine.

This day, this day was….is the hardest. Many people survived two days but, three…three was to much. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body. All those people. Edward pulled me closer to him. Even in his sleep he found a way to comfort me.

We..as in my father, brother, Jasper, and some of the rugby guys had to move the…the bodies. several elderly people and some others we're added to the growing number this morning.

Mr. Jenks was one of the first this morning to be found. He didn't survive the night. Just yesterday I had a conversation with him. He was a retired photographer. Even in this hell he could still see the beauty around us. He sat there…not being able to get up and would tell me all about his travels. He would point out different types of trees and animals. Also telling me about his wife, whom past three years ago, he slowly laid down on some branches and went to sleep. I don't think I seen him get up after that.

I asked my brother what they we're doing with the bodies. He said they needed a proper burial. He said if he was one of the family members at home waiting for their loved ones and found out they weren't coming home. He would want to know they we're looked after. I gave Emmett a hug and cried in his chest.

As for my family and Edwards they we're doing better. Carlisle seemed to be healing. My wrist was doing better, even though I needed a cast. Rose found someones shoes, they were mismatched and didn't fit well but worked. Edward was the one who needed the most help.

I thank God every morning when he kisses my neck. I know he is alive and I have another day to be with him. His father was getting worried. Edward needed surgery. Bad!

He still couldn't walk. Emmett would help him get up and around. But for the most part he had to lay down or rest against a tree. He was getting weaker. Even if he insisted he was fine. Fine! I've come to hate that word with a passion.

This afternoon was a little difficult for me to say the least. I was two second away from smacking him up side the head. Luckily Alice sensed my annoyance and moved me away from him. Just thinking back on a few hours ago is making me irritated.

"_Edward?" He was laying down looking up to the sky. I came over to check on him._

"_Edward?" No answer. _

_I walked over to his side and peered over his head blocking his view. He didn't even blink. _

"_Hey! Are you alright, Edward?" He finally realized I was speaking to him._

"_Oh! Hi, Bella. You look beautiful." He says sweetly._

_Okay what's wrong with him. "How are you feeling?" I asked concern with his behavior._

"_Hi!" He says again. He gave me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but giggle. Even though he clearly needs some medication, he was still so damn cute._

"_I said how are you feeling? Does you leg hurt?" I bent down next to him. Carefully I lifted the piece of clothing wrapped around his knee. Carlisle asked if I would check it several times a day to make sure it doesn't get infected. I remove the cloth and gasp. I was starting to get um...nasty…_

"_Bella?" Edward brought me out of my staring. He needed to get to the hospital, fast._

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you." Edward still was looking up to the sky._

"_I love you too." It still brought butterflies to my stomach hearing him say that to me. He has said it countless times since we we're reunited. He claims he missed far to much time and he was going to make sure I knew he was in love with me. I would fall a little deeper each time he said it._

"_Edward, how are you feeling?" Don't say it. Don't say it._

"_Fine!"_

Yes I hated that word. Clearly he wasn't fine. Far from it. He was disoriented most of the time. I pray we find help soon. I don't want to think about what will happen to him if we have to stay out here much longer.

I was thankful that it was summer and the sun stayed up longer. Luckily we haven't been snowed on again since the day we crashed. We've been able to keep the fire going. Someone is always putting wood on it.

To say I was starving would be a complete lie. I'm absolutely famished. My stomach has never been in more pain. Some how the guys have been able to catch a few fish in the stream they found a few miles away. They found some supplies that weren't burned or destroyed. Most of the luggage was gone from the way the plane landed. The bottom of the plane was completely destroyed for the most part. But there was a small area lifted off the ground that could be easily gone through.

My father found a small tackle box of his and half of a fishing poll. My mom told him to leave all his stuff at home and we would buy it when we got her. Of course he didn't care about spending more money to bring his stuff with us. Thank God he's so stubborn.

My mother and I have been cleaning and cooking the fish. Since we've been doing it for years. My father thinks 20 lbs. of fish every Saturday isn't enough so he makes sure to bring more home every Sunday as well.

You could get quite sick of seafood. I've never been more grateful of the slimy ugly creatures.

There were too many people to feed well, so we only had a small amount per person. Not enough to be comfortable but enough to survive. I've never wanted a big fat hamburger so bad.

Edward was laying next to me, asleep finally. He had a restless night. I felt so helpless. We need to get out of here soon. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't make it.

The sun is shinning down on us. I can't help but raise my face up to the sky. The warmth on my cheeks feels wonderful. Today…. Today I will hope and pray for rescue. Lord wouldn't tease us with such good weather if we we're going to be stuck here to freeze at night, again.

"Bella?" Edward brought me out of my plea to God.

"Yeah?"

"Bella?" He said again.

"Edward I'm right here. Do you need something?" I reached over to stroke his cheek lightly. His skin was hot. Even with the sun out it was still cold. For him to feel hot he must have a fever again.

"Just you. Will you lay down with me, please?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Let me go get your dad and I will lay down with you as long as you want. Okay?" No need to tell him I'm already laying here.

"Uh." Is all I got. I raced around looking for Carlisle. I couldn't find him. Where would he be? We had no where to go.

I went to the other side of the plane only to stop when I spotted Carlisle and my father talking quietly. I wonder what that's about. Silently before they could see me I moved back around the plane. I waited a few minutes before deciding Edward needed his father now, their discussion could wait.

Of course on the way over to them I tripped on some debris and landed on my bad wrist. "Shit!" I whisper yelled. My father came running towards me.

"Bella, are you alright?" He reached down to help me up. "Are you hurt?"

_Ouch!_

"No worse then I was before my faults couldn't stay hidden for a few hours." Damn klutz.

Charlie helped me up. Carlisle looked at my wrist. His hands were so gently. It didn't make a difference if his touch was a light as a feather my wrist still hurt like hell. Worse then before but, I didn't want to tell them that. Edward was more important then my pain.

"Carlisle, I think you need to come and see Edward. He's not doing so well."

"Of course. Let's go." Carlisle and I made our way back to Edwards resting space. My dad went off to find my mother.

I wanted to talk to Carlisle before he looked over his son. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is… is he going to be okay?" Please say yes.

He was quiet for a few minutes. I didn't realize until he started talking that we stopped a few feet away from Edward. He look worried.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. He's not.." he hesitated. "he's not doing so well. I'm afraid if we don't get him help soon he will probably go in to sock. His knee is starting to get infected. My son needs surgery fast."

I didn't have anything to say.

He look over his son. Edward barely spook. Carlisle didn't say anything when he was done. We just stared at each other until he got up to find Alice and Esme. His silenced conformed Edward was getting worse.

The sun was shinning. Few animals we're squiring around. The silence in this small clearing was troubling. The sick and hurt we're becoming worse. The healthy ones we're starting to get weak. I only pray we can get out of this, soon.

I looked to my right. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, my father, and Emmett we're having a quiet conversation. Esme looked over towards me. She looked broken. Carlisle must have told her how much worse Edward was. She started to make her way toward us.

She gave me a small weak smile before lowering down next to her son. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and started whispering.

"Your strong Edward. Your going to get through this. We are going to get through this. I need you to stay strong." She stopped to wipe tears off her red cheeks. "We love you so much. Bella loves you. You need to hold on so you can take this beautiful girl out on a proper date." She looked up and smiled at me.

I felt the heat on my cheeks and looked away. She continued to speak to him. I felt like I was intruding. To give them space I walked over to Ness and Rose. They we're chatting with some of the rugby boys. Ness was giggling at something Jake said. I couldn't help but smile. At least she could enjoy her self. I'm pretty sure we will be seeing Jake again after this. Well if we ever do get out of this.

"Hey Bells, how's Edward?" Rosalie asked when I got close enough. Everyone turned to look my way.

I couldn't help but to look down. A thick lump formed in my throat. I wish I could say he was good but, that would be a lie. So I just stayed silent. My sister and soon to be sister saw I was about to lose it. They took me away from the rowdy guys.

I've never been big on to much emotional stuff but, when the man you've loved for years and just found out loved you back is on the verge of dieing I couldn't be more grateful for the comfort of family.

Tears streamed down non stop. They just sat with me under a tree for what felt like forever. After awhile Ness broke the silence.

"Sis, he's going to be okay. Dad will find away to get us out of this." She seemed so sure. "We are going to get rescued and you and Edward will be together. Lord knows you've been in love with him for so long it's time to start living your lives together."

_What? _How did she know I've had feelings for Edward? I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Anyone could see you have been pinning away. Remember last year when I came up to stay the weekend with you and Em?" I nodded. "Edward stopped by the house to get Emmett to go watch that game. You couldn't take your eyes off him. I don't even think you realized you we're staring." She gave me a little smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. She giggled. I guess I wasn't as discreet as I assumed I was being.

"Yeah Bella." Rose chimed in. "You have to have faith. You guys finally just found out each of you have feelings for each other. God surely wouldn't be so cruel as to take it all away now. Plus he would have hell to pay if we didn't get out of this. I have plans which includes being with your brother for the rest of my life and it doesn't end here." She reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going off to find Emmett.

I couldn't help but to smile at her retreating form. She really is perfect for my brother. My brother is lucky to have her in his life.

"Hey Bells?" Ness brought me out of my thoughts. "Do you… do you think… Jake is to old for me?" She looked down at a branch she was twirling between her fingers.

Well I guess I need to know how old he is first. "How old is he Ness?" I asked.

She shrugged before answering. "I don't know for sure but, I know some of the other guys are twenty and twenty one. I guess he's around their age." She looked back at the guys.

"No!"

She snapped her head back around to me. "No?"

"No. Your eighteen and out of high school. You might want to talk to dad about it but, I think it's fine. Plus I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Her eyes got really big. "Really?"

"Really." Jake was now by himself pushing dirt around with his feet. I nudged her. "Go."

She jumped up and walked over to him. His smile said it all when he seen her coming towards him. I'm happy for my sister. He seems great.

I sent up another prayer to God. Rosalie and Nessie deserve to have they're happily ever after. And so do I.

Alice had joined Esme. Edward was awake talking to them. Not wanting to interrupt I got up and took a little walk. The sun was starting to go down finally. If I didn't hate this place so bad I would actually like it here. It really was beautiful.

Thinking about what Rose and Ness said gave me hope. My father and my brother will figure something out. I just hope it's soon. Esme comment about a date made me smile. Yes I would love to go out on a date with Edward.

I could see him in dark washed jeans, button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, and crazy soft hair. Maybe we'll go to a movie. Nah. To boring. Maybe he would take me to dinner bring me back home and play his piano for me.

Yes that would be perfect. His parents would be out of town or maybe since he graduated he would have his own place. He would start to play sexy music. His fingers gliding along the keys. A confident crooked smile on his lips.

I get so lost in the music that I don't realize his staring at me. Burning a hole through my soul. Consuming every fiber of my being. When I look up at him he stops playing. Reaches over picks me up. The keys ring out when he seats me on them.

His finger the same one that make such wonderful music will gently skim my thighs. Up. Up. Almost there….

A noise to my left startled me out of my fantasy date. I just realized how dark it has gotten. I must've zoned out and walked to far.

Snap!

There is that noise again. I scan the trees and bushes. I see nothing. My chest is starting to get tight. I need to go back. Turning around I realized I have no idea which way I came.

"Shit!"

A low growl came from behind me.

Oh god. What do I do? Please lord let it be my imagination. I did not just hear that. I did not just hear that.

Yes that's it. Maybe it was just the wind.

My breath catches when I hear it again. Okay that's real.

I need my dad. Dad where are you? I slowly turn around. Tears are already running down my face. My chest is rapidly raising and falling.

My eyes are closed. I'm toward the sound now. Please, when I open my eyes don't be there.

Slowly opening my eyes I look straight ahead. About fifteen feet in front of me is a massive….a massive _wolf._

_He let's out a loud growl this time._

_I'm frozen. Edward flashes through my mind. Only thing I can think of is his beautiful face. I know his going to be okay. _

_I'm not._

* * *

_Sorry I took so long. Forgive me. I have a few stories I wanted to write but, I want to know which one should I start to post first after this one is done. Please give me your opinion. _

_First one: The Thinker._

_One week before Bella and Edwards' wedding everything comes to a stand still. No ones knows where she is. Will Edward and Jacob find her before the crazed werewolf ends her life. How long will it be before she is reunited with Edward and will she come out of this situation the same?_

_Second: Dirty Little Secret._

_Bella is sick of being a shy, quiet, hurting woman. Her friends know her one way but who is she on the weekend? Izzy is fun, sexy, and falling. The club she sings at on the weekends needs a piano playing. He is everything she needs. In the end will she be Bella or Izzy and will the man she fell for forgive her._

_Third: Bella's Sweet's & Eats'._

_Growing up Bella spend all of her time in her mom and dad's diner. She became fast friends with this strange new boy in town. When she was fifteen he moved away and she thought she would never see him again. When her father has a heart attack she has to come home from college to take over the family business. That strange silent boy is now a man who just walked in to buy an ice cream._

_Which one should I post next?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Super late update….sorry!_

Chapter 17

The nights I sat at home with nothing to watch I would always come across random shows. One show keeps popping up before me eyes. The _I Can't Believe I survived _show. I don't think I will be on that one. Maybe I had some hope of getting out of Alaska alive before. Now… now there is none.

I can't seem to caught my breath. I know I should do something. Right? But what? How do I defined myself against this monster of fur. His teeth are longer then my fingers and eyes so fierce it hurts to look at them. I can't seem to look away.

I'm trying to think back to that class the principle made us take in high school right after a freshman got killed by a bear in the woods. It was suppose to teach us how to survive a animal attack. I can't seem to come up with anything they taught us. A lot of good that class was.

There's a steady noise coming from the chest of this beast. I'm not sure why he hasn't attacked yet. I feel like we've been staring at each other for a few hours now. It could've only been seconds, I can't tell.

He barks out another defying growl. I yelp and step back. Which was a bad idea. He moves closer to me. Growling constantly.

"Please." I beg quietly. "Please, go away." He's closing in on me. I know if I run I wouldn't have a chance in hell making it out of this alive. Maybe if I stay still and he'll stops his advance then I can wait it out. Somebody has to be looking for me. Right?

I hope. I pray.

I have to get back to Edward. We've been through enough. I really don't want to add wolf attack to it. I slowly brake eye contact and turn my head looking around the forest. Maybe there's something I can throw or hit it with. I know I would be making him even angrier then he is, but I can't just not do anything. I'm going to die if he keeps coming closer.

I find nothing. I look back towards him.

He has stopped but hasn't seized with the noise in his chest. I couldn't look away from his black deep eyes. If I wasn't so scared I would take a moment to admire the beauty of this massive form in front of me. I've never seen such a large wolf before, not even in books.

Even looking into his eyes I could tell his coat was mostly white. Gray streaks ran up and down his long legs and throughout his tale. A black strip went from ear to ear across his face and eyes. Scary beautiful creature.

A noise to my left startled me out of admiring this ….this _wolf. _I turned to look but snapped my head back when I heard…no felt movement coming my way with great strength.

I guess he didn't like me braking eye contact.

Breathing was long forgotten. He was coming. Fast. I wasn't going home. I won't see Edward again. I will never know if everyone was saved. I won't know if my parents will get through this _hell._

He teeth seemed just inches away from my face. Closing my eyes I felt the cold hard ground. My mind went blank.

Why am I moving? Is the wolf caring me? No that can't be it. I don't feel sharp pain where his teeth are penetrating me. What's going on?

I can't seem to open my eyes. I'm not really sure I want to. Maybe I'm dead! If I was dead then what's with the moving? Maybe I'm floating? But shouldn't I see a bright light or something? Maybe music?

I try to listen. Definitely no music.

Last thing I remember was seeing teeth ready to rip me to shreds. Did that happen? I don't feel any pain. Well I don't feel much of anything actually, weird.

"Bella? Bella, honey wake up?"

"Mmmm…"

"Oh! She's waking up? Charlie! Charlie, she's waking up!"

"Sweetheart, open you eyes."

"Da….dad?"

"I'm right here. Can you open you eyes?"

That's weird. I thought I was in heaven or at least floating to heaven. Is that what you do float to heaven? Umm…

I can hear my dad so I can't be died right?

"Bella, baby we're right here?" Okay that's mom.

Opening my eyes I see my mom, dad, and Alice's dad around me. They all have concerned but relieved expressions on their faces.

"What… what's going on?" I asked quietly. I need to make sure I'm not dead.

"Sam, Jacob, and a couple other's went looking for you after Alice notice you've been gone for a while. Thank God they did. I can't imagine if they were a couple seconds to late." Dad pauses. He looks angry now. "What were you thinking going out there by yourself? It's dangerous! That wolf could've killed you!" He looked at me for a second before bending down to give me a tight hug. It felt nice.

"Oh, honey I was so worried. Thank God they found you. You passed out when they got there. Luckily they scared the wolf off before he got to you." It was mom's turn to give me a hug.

"Bella?" I turned to look at the dr. "Does your head hurt or anything else?"

I took a second to access the damage. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Besides the pain in my wrist, which is normal. "I'm kind of tired but, no pain." I told him.

"Good. I'm glad your awake. I think I'm going to check on Edward." That got my attention. "Let me know if you start to have any pain or dizziness." Carlisle said before standing up.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. "How is he?"

He frowned before speaking. "He's about the same. Which is good and bad. He hasn't gotten any worse in the last few hours you were gone but not any better either." You could clearly see he was worried.

Dad spoke up before I could say anything.

"I'm going to get Emmett and some other. We're going to find some food and fresh water. I'll make sure Edward get's some before anyone. I sure hope your boy pulls through and we all get out of this." Carlisle said a quiet thank you. Dad patted him on the back before they both walked off.

I turned back to my mother. Alice was now standing next to her with Nessie and Rose.

"Bella!" Alice said loudly. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried. She bent down to hug me tightly. What's up with all the tight hugs?

"Thanks Alice. It was pretty scary."

Mom gave us a serious look before speaking. "Make sure you girls don't go in the woods without someone else with you. You never know if that wolf or any other animal will be out there." She wrapped her arms around her self and shivered.

We all agreed. She got up and went to talk to Dad and Emmett. They looked ready to head out again. My stomach did flip flops thinking about them going out there. Especially since it's dark. Dad said some game are easier to get at night.

I looked up to the night sky. It's barely visibly through the covering of trees. I sent out another pray.

_God get us out of here. Please. Fast._

The girls asked me a couple of question about what happened. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Rose noticed my longing to see Edward.

"Go." She said.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go see him. I know he needs you. I'm happy your safe Bella. I'll be praying for Edward." She gave me sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Rose." A gave each of them a hug before making my way to Edward.

Esme and Carlisle we're quietly talking when I made it over there. Esme got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you safe. Please don't do that to your mother and father again."

I chuckled. "Okay." Looking down at Edward I realized he was asleep. "How's he doing?"

Carlisle took my hand and brought me down beside Edward and him before speaking. "He's not to well. I'm trying to keep his fever down but, there isn't much I can do without medication. He keeps mumbling your name." He gave me a small smile before standing up. "Come on honey let's go check on the Sanders couple. Bella I think he knows when your with him. It keeps him relaxed. I'll be back to check on him."

They walked hand in hand to a middle aged couple. Both we're injured in the accident. Thank God not to bad.

Suddenly feeling very tired I laid down next to Edward. Careful not to jostle him I gently gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly falling asleep. I hope things look up in the morning.

I was surprised when I woke up it was already light out. Usually I could only sleep for at least 30 minutes at a time since we been out here. I guess almost getting killed by a huge ass wolf could make someone exhausted. I was feeling rather warm and cozy. Which is strange because I was laying on the hard cold ground.

I tired to move to see what's got me so warm but when I did my left side got a gentle squeeze. Looking next to me I relaxed I was wrapped in Edwards arms. I also started to freak out instantly. I shouldn't be this warm unless…

I slowly raised my hand to his cheek. He was very hot. I got up right away to look for Carlisle. Edward whimpered when I moved away from him. I didn't want to cause him anymore stress so sat back down. Looking around for his dad I couldn't see him anywhere.

Sam was tending to the fire making sure it doesn't go out. I called over to him. "Hey, Sam!" He looked up. "Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked.

He looked down for a second before raising his eyes to mine. I knew something was wrong. My stomach can't take much more before I start to get sick.

He look so sad when he answered. "He…he's with…" He stopped and stood up. "I'll just go get him." He walked off towards the other side of the plane.

What's going on?

I sat there stroking Edwards cheek for a few minutes, whispering how much I loved him when his dad walked up to us. He looked so tired. I felt bad for him. He's helping everyone who is hurt and on top of that worrying about his son health.

"Bella." He simple said before lowing down slowly next to us. He checked Edward over for few moments before shaking his head.

"What can we do?" I asked desperately.

He didn't say anything just looked up at me with those tired sad blue eyes.

"Please," I begged. "what can I do?"

"Bella," He took my hand. "my son is very ill. His fever is very high. I'm afraid if we don't get help soon. He will not make it." He voice grew smaller with every passing word spoken. Tears we're pooling in his eyes.

I couldn't help but to break down and sob. He pulled me in his arms like a great father I knew he was and held me while I cried about his only son and the only man I ever loved.

"Shhh. Just pray we will find help." He whispered.

After calming down I looked back at him. He was looking at the plane. Sam's sad face came back to my mind.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Is someone hurt or sick?"

He looked back at me. Thinking for a moment. I could tell he didn't want to say anything. "Bella."

The way he said my name had me shaking with fear. Something is really wrong. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but, your father has become quite unwell. He….he choose to hide a injury after the crash and it's really starting to bother him. He paused for a few seconds. "I checked him over. He broke a few ribs when we landed. With all the walking and taking care of everything he hasn't been healing right. I'm not sure exactly what's wrong but he is in a bit of pain and I'm afraid he might have a infection."

I can't believe something else to stress over. Of course my father didn't inform anyone of his injuries. No he is to damn stubborn. I started to get really pissed off. He should know better. Carlisle could've wrapped him up or something.

I got up with out saying a word to Carlisle and stalked my way to the back of the plane. How dare he put his life in anymore danger then we already are.

Rounding the corner I stopped in my tracks. I could see my mother running her finger through my dads hair. He was laying on the ground covered up with someone's jacket. Looks like Emmett's. He looked nothing like my strong pig headed dad. He looked so broke.

All the anger I felt melted at the sight. How can I be mad at him for helping his family survive. All I wanted to do at that moment was go hug and kiss him. Tell him how much I loved him.

Mom seen me before I got to his side. She gave me small smile before returning to running her finger through his hair.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

He turned towards me. I could tell he tried to give me a smile but it came across more of a grimace. "Hey, Bells. How's Edward?"

"Don't worry about him dad. I want to know why you kept this from us? Carlisle could of helped you?"

He shook his head and waved me off with his hand. "I'm alright honey, just tired is all." You could tell it took effort to speak.

"Charlie you know she is right. Your so stubborn. I swear I could beat you for keeping this from me. Of course that won't help anything." My mom said chuckling. You could see the love and worry all over here face.

I wonder if Emmett knew what was going on with dad. "Where's Emmett?"

"He should be around here somewhere. Rose was having a hard time this morning. He took her for a walk."

I looked at my father he was fast asleep. "Mom is he going to be okay?" I had to ask. Even if I knew the answer already. If we don't get out of here no one will be alright.

She was quiet for a minute. She closed her eyes and answered me. "He isn't doing so well Bella. If he would've told us sooner then maybe we could of avoided this mess but, he didn't. Carlisle believes if we get help soon he should be fine. Let's just pra…" She was interrupted by a loud noise.

I couldn't figure out what it was. I started to get flash backs of the wolf. He was so loud. But this was different. This sounded like….like…

A helicopter.

The trees started to sway. Snow was flying everywhere. I looked up but couldn't make anything out.

Sounds of cheering erupted. I stood up and walked around the plane. High above us was the most beautiful sight I have every seen.

We we're going home.

_SORRY! I know this is way over due! I'm very sorry. I just got to say that I've been busy. So don't hate me to much. I will try my hardest to get this thing posted. With my pregnancy brain it's hard to remember anything. Sorry again and thanks for reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

Flight 81 Alaska

Chapter 18

Everything has change. You wouldn't think so since we we're only in the Alaskan wilderness for under a week, but nothing is the same.

My little car isn't the best or the most luxurious but I love it anyway…more so now. The yellow flowers I hated that smelt like weed outside my front door, now I would pick them for a centerpiece. Working at the coffee shop wasn't always pleasant…now I enjoy speaking to the customers and taking orders. Who knew.

At night when I lay my head down to sleep I can't stop myself from crying. I'm just SO thankful to have a warm space to spend my nights. Television hasn't been apart of my life really in the past three months. I have no need to watch mindless shows. It just doesn't matter anymore who won American Idol or how much crab the Northwestern got this season….especially since the crap is from Alaska.

l started school last week. I'm not so interested in my field of studies anymore. I might just become a counselor. Mrs. Smith helped me so much after returning home. She became my mentor. I can't thank her enough for putting up with me and my nightmares….about the events that changed so much.

One of the most important things I've learn this summer is family and friends are irreplaceable. Nothing else matters if you don't have people in your life whom you love and love you back.

The sun is out in Seattle and I'm definitely taking advantage of it today. Class got out 20 minutes ago and I've claimed a bench off the west side of campus. Books are laid out in front of me along with a sub sandwich and a iced caramel coffee. I'm trying to get my head on straight so I could actually get work done, but my mind can't seem to stop thinking about that day. I had a dream last night that made everything come back.

Seeing the helicopter off in the distance made my heart practically job out of my chest. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Are we really safe? Are we really going home?

Everyone was either laughing, yelling, or crying. Most of the mothers were crying. Esme couldn't control her sobs. I looked over in her direction, she was hugging Edward so tight. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

He was going to get better. Thank you Jesus!

The helicopter went up higher in the sky. Many we're concerned they we're going to leave. Carlisle reassured everyone it would be fine. They most likely are going to find a clearing to land. I couldn't seem to do anything. I just stood there in shock.

Emmett came over and picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around. "Do you see that sis? We're going home!' He whispered in my ears. I pulled back to look at his face. He had tears streaming down. I couldn't help but hug him back hard and start to cry….well cry harder.

We're going home!

Trees stopped moving, snow stopped flying everywhere, everything was silent. It was peaceful. I took a second to look at how beautiful the landscape really was here. It was amazing what God could create. If only I could've enjoyed the wilderness on my family vacation and not from crashing out of the sky.

"Look!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see what they were pointing at. Through the tree's to my left I could faintly make out figures coming our way. Several people started running towards them.

The men had red and black coveralls on indicating they were indeed rescuers. For the first time in four days I finally felt like I could breathe. Three men carrying medical supplies and a gurney came through the thick bushes and trees.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jacob went up to direct them to the most sick. The ones who need to go first. I started to get nervous all the sudden. They had to take Edward now. Would everyone get to go now or do we have to wait until they returned? All I knew is I had to say something to Edward. I had to tell him I loved him one more time.

Before they got to him I ran over, landing on my knees next to his side. Esme moved away so I could speak to him. Putting my hands on his cheeks. "Edward," I whispered. "your going to be okay. They are going to make sure you get better. I love you so much. Be strong and we'll be together really soon." I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his dry lips. He surprised me by opening his eyes. I couldn't tell if he recognize me or not. "Love…." Is all he said before closing his eyes again. It's all I need to hear.

"Bella?" Carlisle touch my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up, he was standing next to us with two of the rescuers. "We need to get him in the helicopter." I nodded and moved out of the way. Soon he was being carried off towards the trees.

Soon my father along with most of the sick and injured were taking away. They let Esme and Renee go with Edward and my dad. I was thankful for that. At least they won't be long.

Rose, Nessie, Alice, and I we're standing next to each other. Each of us had a arm around the one to our left. Holding each other for support. Emmett walked up to us after helping load the last of the ones going this trip.

"They said it will be about 45 minutes before the other copter gets here." He said hugging his girlfriend. I have a feeling it won't be long after getting home when people will get an invitation to their wedding. I guess almost dieing gives you a new time line on life. No reason to wait for anything.

Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob and his team started to clean up. We wanted to make sure the fire was completely out and anything unsafe for animals get put in the plane or burnt.

Nessie was off to the side by herself. I walked over to her to see what was wrong. "Nes, what's going on? We're going home." I told her. "You don't look to happy about that." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she instantly started to cry.

"Hey what's going on?" I was starting to get worried.

"I…I don't know what to do. What…I just….can't…I don't know!" I couldn't make out what the heck she was saying between her sobs. I looked up to see Jacob looking concerned. I gave him a small smile before turning back to my sister.

"Nessie you have to stop crying. I can't understand you."

She took a minute to calm down before speaking again. "Bella, I think I love Jacob and I don't want to lose him. What if when we get back he doesn't want to see me? I know I've only known him for a few days but I can't help it. It's like I'm drawn to him. Maybe he think I'm to young? What if he just felt like I was a little girl that needed to be comforted?" She finally stopped to breathe. I really didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to speak.

"Maybe I can answer some of your questions."

Nessie gasp and whirled around to come face to face with Jacob. Her cheeks flamed red and she looked down embarrassed about being caught on a tangent.

He lifted her chin up to look at him. "Nes, I couldn't be away from you even if you wanted me too." He told her sweetly. She throw her self at him. I took that as my cue to walk away with a smile on my face. I'm happy for my sister. At least she found something good at of all this.

About 30 minutes later we heard another Helicopter coming our way. I sighed in relief. I would see Edward again soon. I need to make sure he's okay. Just like Jacob I couldn't be away from the one I love either.

We all got blankets and water as soon as we lifted off. I don't remember the last time I ate, but I couldn't force myself to eat right now if we had Thanksgiving dinner in front us. Just being in the air was terrifying. I know logical the odds of us crashing again was very low, it didn't mean I wasn't scared shitless. My fingers were turning white from the grab I had on my seat.

By the time we made it to the little hospital if you can call it that I was on the verge of hyperventaling. A nurse meet us once we got out. One look at me she could tell I wasn't doing so well. Quickly they ushered me in and put a mask on my face. I took slow breaths until my breathing calmed down.

Everyone was getting checked. The ones with major injuries we're in private rooms. The ones with just minor cuts and bruises are getting checked out one by one. A lot of people are dehydrated and malnutrition. After relaxing with a oxygen mask for a few minutes I finally was able to get my arm and wrist examined.

I was taken to a small room to get an x-ray. The doctor came in about 45 minutes later to tell me the results. Nessie was waiting with me since we haven't seen our parents yet and Emmett was with Rose getting checked out.

"Well Miss Swan," The dr. began. I couldn't remember his name. "It looks like your wrist is broke. Unfortunately since you had no way of getting it check out right after the accident. The bones start to heal the wrong way. I'm sorry, but you'll have to have surgery to correct the problem. It should be really quick." He paused to make sure I was listening. I just nodded not saying anything.

"There are a few other that need surgery right away, but as soon as we can get you in you should be in and out." He gave me smile before leaving the room. The nurse who came in with him spoke up when he left.

"Okay dears, I know you two must be very hungry and you both need a change of clothes. Once we heard the plane was found and all you were coming back here the nurses called around and got enough clothes for everyone to change into." She handed Nessie and I a bag I hadn't seen she brought in with her.

"I'll take you to a private room and let you clean up. In each of the bags there is a sandwich, chips, an apple, juice, and I added my special oatmeal cookies as well. Along with new socks, underwear, pants, shirt, and a sweater. Hopefully they fit if not let me know and I can find something that does." She paused thinking about something. "Oh yeah," She handed us a another bag. "here is some stuff to clean up with along with toothbrushes and a hairbrush."

"Wow, thanks a lot." Nessie said, she walked over and gave her a hug. I mumbled a thank you as well. I was thankful for all this. I was just surprised they done all this for us.

She lead us to another room. I could see many others with similar bags as we received. Some looked like they already cleaned up . Everyone looked so much better in just a few hours since we've been here. Our room just had one bed and a small bathroom with a super tiny shower, but I was not complaining. It looked like heaven.

"Bella, you get cleaned up and eat. I'll have to prep you for surgery in about an hour. I'm glad you girls are safe and we can help out as best we can." Nurse Sarah patted both of us on the head before walking out. I stopped her before she could go out of sight.

"Nurse?" She turned around with a smile on her face. "Can you…do you know anything about Edward Cullen?" It's been hours since I've seen him and I really need to make sure he was alright.

She looked confused for a second. "No, I don't believe I know anything about a Edward Cullen." I was instantly disappointed. I looked down at my lap worrying my fingers. "How about I go ask around and see if any of the other nurses know anything, alright?" I looked up and she gave me another smile before leaving.

Nessie and I both we're very hungry, but I felt dirty and wanted to get cleaned up first. "I'll take a shower now while you eat then we can switch." She agreed, I went off to get Alaska washed off of me.

After we both ate and cleaned up the nurse came back with some bad news. "I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I can't seem to find any information on a Edward Cullen. He must not be here." She looked sympathetic.

Where is he? God please tell me he is still alive. Maybe they sent him somewhere else? Maybe he is in surgery and hasn't been out yet? Just then I looked up and seen Emmett walk pasted our door.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

He peaked his head into the room and smiled brightly. It makes me happy to see that big smile again, it's been to long. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you!" He boomed and run up to Nes and I to give us hugs.

"Mom and dad we're wondering where you guys were. Why do they got you in a private room?" He asked looking concerned.

"I have to have surgery on my wrist. The bones started to grow back the wrong way so they have to fix it. Hey, what's going on with dad?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh, I guess he had some internal bleeding. He has a infection, luckily he'll be okay with some rest and medication. They don't have to do surgery which is good." I sighed in relief. I'm glad it wasn't worse.

A throat cleared behind us. It was Nurse Sarah. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to get Miss Swan here ready to go back." She came over and started check my blood pressure and what not.

"I'm just going to go give Mom and a update. Nessie why don't you go with me so they can see your alright. Sis I love you and we'll see ya when your all done." Emmett bent off and kissed my head. He turned around to leave, but I wanted to ask if he knew anything about Edward.

"Hey, Em?" He turned to look back at me. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"Oh yeah, they didn't have what he needed here. He had to be flown to a better hospital about an hour away. We haven't heard anything from Esme yet, but as soon as we do I'll let you know. Alice is still here with her dad, but I think they are going to find a way to meet them there." Emmett look sad for a minute. I can tell he was worried about his best friend.

"Thanks Emmett." He left with Nessie to see our parents.

You would think I would be nervous about having surgery but I was just worried about Edward. Hopefully it won't take very long because if Alice was still here after I get out then I'm going with them to see Edward. Just being away from him for a few hours feels like an eternity. I'm extremely exhausted, but not knowing what was going on with him sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"Bella, honey wake up."

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan she'll come around. Everything went fine. She will make a full recovery and her wrist will be fully functioning. Sadly she will be in pain when she wakes up, I'll have the nurse give her some pain medication. It should last through the night."

Ugh. Geeze, I can hear the dr. just fine. I wish I could open my eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to talk with Carlisle. Hopefully he's heard something from Esme by now."

Edward?

"Okay Em, let me know what you find out."

I heard him walk away. My heart felt tight. I need to go see Edward. I need to make sure he's okay. I try to open my eyes. I eventually succeed. Looking around I can see mom next to me in a chair and the nurse checking something over my head. Emmett is gone.

No! I need to find Edward. \

"Bella?" Renee comes over to the bed and set next to me. "What's wrong honey?"

"Edward?" I feel like I did on the way over here. My breathing is rapid, I feel sweat collecting on my forehead.

"Emmett, went to go find out what's going on. You need to calm down. Are you in pain?"

I don't really know. I can't calm down long enough to focus on anything else. I need to go. I try to sit up but mom pushes me back down.

"Bella! Stay still. You just got out of surgery, you shouldn't be moving your arm. You could mess it up again." She strokes my cheeks trying to calm me down. It's not working. I can't seem to get any air in.

The nurse comes over and puts a mask on my face. "Miss. Swan you need to calm down. Take slow long breaths." I try. "That's it. I'm going to give you some pain medication to help." She turns and walks over to a cabinet.

Now that I've calmed some, the pain in my arm is pretty bad. I look over to my mom. She has tears running down her face. She's slowly running her fingers through my hair.

She gave me a small smile while the nurse puts medicine in my iv. I can tell she's tired. I'm sure she hasn't had a second to rest since getting here. Taking care of dad then worrying about Emmett, Nessie, and me. Luckily I can tell she has cleaned up and changed at least.

Reaching up with my good hand I took the mask off. My breathing has slowed enough I shouldn't need it.

"Mom, why don't you go check on dad and rest with him for awhile. I know your tired. Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm fine. Now that your awake I think I will go make sure he isn't giving the nurses hell." We both chuckled. Most likely he's driving them crazy. He's the worst patient in the world. "Yes, by the way I had a sandwich they gave me. They're all being very nice to us." I agreed. She got up after giving me a kiss on the cheek and went to check on Charlie.

I sat there not wanting to sleep. Hopefully Emmett will come back soon with an update. The nurse turned the television on at one point. I wasn't really paying attention, but when I heard "plane" my eyes snapped to the tv screen.

The news was covering the plane crash. Pictures of the scene where we spent the last four days. Was it four days? I have no idea. They showed the plane and the area where we all slept. I couldn't watch anymore. Images of Edward laying there not waking up, being in extreme pain kept running through my mind.

"Can…can you please turn that off?" I asked the nurse she was engrossed by what the news anchor was saying and didn't hear me.

"Ma'am will you turn the tv off please?" She finally heard me. She looked confused for a moment before it sunk in what she was watching.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'll turn it off." She run over to her desk to get the remote. "I'm sorry. That must be very hard for you to watch. Why don't I go get the dr. so he can tell you how the surgery went. I'll be right back. She scurried off.

A few minutes later before I had a chance to start stressing again Emmett walked in the room followed by Nessie and Rose. "Hey sister, I'm glad your awake. How are you feeling?" He came up and patted my head like a dog.

"I'm fine. My arm, hand, and wrist hurt like hell, but I'm going to be okay." I lied. If Edward wasn't going to be okay I sure in hell won't be.

"How are you guys?" I looked at Rose and Nes.

Rose shrugged. "I'm okay." Emmett looked at her with sympathy. He walked over and squeezed her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She gave me a smile.

Nessie said she was fine. I can tell everyone was ready to go home, including myself.

"Em, how is Edward? Have you talked to him at all?" I asked Emmett with hopefully eyes.

He looked away. My stomach dropped. Oh god please tell me he's okay.

"Emmett?"

Rose and Nessie we're looking at the floor.

"What is going on?" Tears welled up in my eyes. My heart started to pound.

"Bella," Emmett whispered.

"You better not tell me he…he's…." I couldn't finish that.

"No! He's alive, just not…" He trailed off. Looking at me. He also had tears collecting.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Bella, he won't wake up. They took him into surgery right away. They fixed his leg the best they could. He'll have to have another surgery soon. The infection is very bad. Carlisle said they think his mind is trying to fight it and has shut off for now. They are doing everything they can to help him. He said they just have to wait and see how he does in the next few days. If he wakes up they'll go in to finish the surgery."

If?

"What do you mean if?"

"Hey Bella!" The high pitched voice startled me from my flashback.

I looked around to see where the familiar voice came from. Alice was walking towards me with her arms loaded down with books.

"Hi, Alice." I called to her.

"What are you doing? I called you like four times!" She said once she got to my table.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I looked in my purse for my phone. Sure enough four misses calls.

"I know what your thinking about. So stop!" She said forcefully. She knows me to well.

I looked up to see a bright smile across her face. Uh..oh…

"Heeeyy," Oh, geeze what does she want? "Why don't you come over since it's Friday. We can order pizza, watch movies, and I can fix your disaster nails?" She gave me sweet smile.

I looked down at my hands. Yeah they we're pretty bad. I sighed. Why not? "Fine!"

She jumped up and down squalling like a pig. I just rolled my eyes and picked up my stuff. It was going to be a long night. But that's okay I could use some Alice time. She has a way of making me feel better.


End file.
